Love So Far Love So Near
by Loves2Shop
Summary: Sequel to Hurt By Him Lost By Him. Its been five years and Brucas are still engaged, but what happens when fighting becomes all the time and obstacles get in the way? Will they come out as Brucas or just Brooke and Lucas?
1. Brooke 1

**Hey Guys I'm back... So I've had my break and I'm ready to be back. Here is the sequel I promised ya'll... Enjoy!**

Planning a wedding isn't as easy as it looks on TV. Decision after decision. Dress shopping. Picking dresses for my bridesmaids and making sure everyone was happy with what I choose. And then choosing a day is the hardest part.

Do we want a winter wedding; a spring wedding or maybe a summer wedding, even autumn is put in there too.

We had graduated a year ago and we are currently staying at my Mom's house and I'm itching to move. Just staying here puts me on edge.

Mom was excited that we moved back when college finished, but I've been able to bag an interview with a clothing company in New York and Lucas was okay to come with me. Deciding he wants to be a teacher his been looking for jobs in New York too. Our life is planning out for us and I was excited to see what lies ahead for us.

"Brooke, you home?" I pop my head out of the kitchen and see Ellison coming in with bags of groceries "Mom said you're moving to New York?"

I walk down the hall and help her with the bags and we take them to the kitchen to put away "it depends on my interview, but it's not for another two weeks yet"

"And what about your wedding?" she asks placing the bags on the island.

"I'm still planning it El, but we haven't picked a date yet so there is no rush"

"But if you move where are you going to get married?"

I never thought about that. Since I was a little girl I wanted the big Cinderella dress with the lovely ceremony and my friends and family surrounding us enjoying our special day with us, but I never thought about where I would get married.

"I don't know El, but you will still be helping me plan it" I assure her "and I would like it if you was my maid of honour" I peer over the grocery bag and see a huge smile form on her lips.

"Really?" she squeals bouncing around the island and throwing her arms around my neck pulling me into a hug "yes Cookie I'll be your maid of honour" I wrap my arms around her and return her hug.

"What's going on in here?" Lucas asks bringing in the rest of the bags from the car.

"Brooke is the best big sister ever" Ellison replies taking the bags from Lucas and placing them also on the island "I'm going to be her maid if honour"

"Oh so you finally told her then" I nod walking over to Lucas and placing a kiss to his lips "did you also tell her about you know?" I nod again "that's how the whole maid of honour thing came up" Lucas kisses my nose and then puts the rest of the groceries away.

"Right guys I need to go meet T, Kyle and Sean in town. Mom called earlier, she won't be back for about a month so she said if you move before she gets back to not be a stranger" Ellison grabs her bag again and her car keys and then we watch her walk out.

"I can't believe she's graduating high school next year"

"I know it's crazy huh?" Lucas wraps his arms around my waist "have you heard from my Ma yet?"

"Actually she texted and Lily wants to Skype later" Lily and I have grown super close since we first met. Every year during the holidays Lucas and I would take trips to Tree Hill and here. We have got to know each others families quite well.

"That's good" he smiles running his fingers through my hair "so how are the sketches going?"

Lucas entwines his fingers with mine and we walk down the hall to the living room "so while you were out with El I thought I'd start a sample" I hold up the piece of clothing to show him "Whatcha think?"

"It's really good Butterfly" he says admiring the sample "you made this?" I nod "who knew my baby was so talented" he snakes his hands around my waist again and I put the sample down and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Your baby is going to be working in New York are you sure your okay with that?"

"I'll be happy wherever you are butterfly" he places a kiss to my lips.

"Any luck on the job front?"

"Actually I got an interview via Skype tomorrow" I beam a smile up at him

"You have, that's awesome" he kisses my nose.

"We'll be happy you and I butterfly" he places a kiss to my lips "wherever we are"

I nod agreeing with him as I picture our future in my head. Lucas and I getting married, moving into a house of our own. Having children and watching them grow into beautiful adults as we watch as our family grow. I can't wait to be his wife and the mother of his children not that we've spoken about the last part yet. We have a bright future and I can't wait for it.

"Auntie Brooke" I turn around from the counter in the little cafe on the corner I was working at and see Demi come walking in holding Haley's hand "am I staying with you and Uncle Lucas tonight?"

"She's been very excited about it. Can't stop talking about it" Haley says from behind her daughter.

Yep that's right Haley and Nathan had their baby and managed to get through college and graduated with us with the help of Haley's parents who now have gone travelling around the world. Nathan's parents weren't happy about the fact he was dating Haley let alone got her pregnant too, so Nathan ended up divorcing his parents and never looked back. They no longer live in Tree Hill.

Nathan had a basketball game here in Ohio so Haley took that advantage to come and see Lucas and me for a few days.

"That you are baby girl" I say bending down to her level and scooping her into my arms to sit her in the counter "you can stay with Uncle Lucas and me in our room or you can sleep in Ellison bed since she's staying out tonight"

"Ellie bed please Auntie Brooke. She has the swinging bed" I laughed and nodded knowing she was going to pick that bed. She always did.

"That's right pumpkin she does" I take a cookie from underneath the clear bowl and hand it to her "how about you go into the back and draw a picture while I finish off here" I put her down and she nods.

"Bye Mommy" she calls to Haley. Haley blew her a kiss and then Demi was gone.

"You sure you can watch her tonight Brooke?" Haley asks for about the millionth time "I know you are planning your wedding and things with Lucas haven't been too great lately" I raise an eye at her knowing that "what? You think we don't know. Brooke we know you guys have been fighting"

"We haven't been fighting that much" I defend and this time Haley raises her eye brow at me "okay fine maybe we have, but we are good now, so don't worry about Demi, Lucas and I love having her"

"Okay if your sure" I nod "alright then I best be off I have a long drive ahead" I hug Haley goodbye and then she leaves and my phone buzzes.

 **Sorry baby, but I'm working late tonight so order food for you and Demi and I'll see you tomorrow.**

I huff at that and place my phone down on the counter and take a seat on a stool. Three nights this week and he has had to work late. His editing his book with his publisher this week and all three nights he has stayed back with her because they are behind on everything. A page needs rewriting or a character needs to be changed. It was always something different.

And this is why we are always fighting. He thinks I work too hard and I believe he doesn't want to spend time with me.

It was so much simpler in college. We were in our own little bubble. The bubble of love and friendships and teenager things we could do, but now out in the real world and everything had hit us way too hard way too fast.

Brucas was breaking and all I can do is watch it crumble around me. What good is it to build a foundation around our relationship if I'm the only one watering the soil?

I reread the message and I decide not to reply. That's the only way I can stop myself from starting a fight with him.

I guess it's just me and Demi tonight

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	2. Lucas 1

**Hey guys, so I'm really excited to be writing this story for you guys. You seem to like it already which is super exciting.**

 **So this story will again be one of my favourites to write since I loved writing Hurt By Him Lost By Him and seeing you guys read and review is super cool.**

 **So ENJOY!**

 **Sorry baby, but I'm working late tonight so order food for you and Demi and I'll see you tomorrow.**

I sent that message half hour ago and she didn't reply. Usually it would be with an _'okay Luke see you when you get home'_ or it would be _'I'll leave your dinner in the oven for you baby. Miss you'_ , but tonight I got no reply. Not even an angry one.

Lindsey had gone to edit the page I had just finished rewriting and I was staring down at my phone waiting for a response from Brooke. I know we were meant to babysit Demi together and I know she's mad that I've had to stay late yet again this week, but not sending a reply meant she was really mad.

We have been fighting more than usually recently and it would be about stupid things. Me working late or her having to fly all over the place for work once we get to New York. The recent fight was months ago about moving to New York. I know we sorted that out now and I didn't mind about it, but I'm a writer and if I move to New York then I'll become a teacher because if we both fly all over the place for work we'd hardly see each other.

I'm making the sacrifice of my career to keep her happy, is that fair? Yeah I don't think so either, but I love Brooke and I've come to terms that my writing career is coming to an end after this book.

"Okay Lucas that was really good. So the book is almost finished you just have to write the last and final chapter. Do she and he marry? Do they have their happy after? You know write the truth of course and make it a good one and please have it on my desk by Monday. I've given you four days to write it" Lindsey says sitting down at her desk and sliding the new chapter into its place "so you are free to go and please tell that lovely fiancé of yours that I'm sorry to have kept you late again, I know you had plans" I nod and stand to my feet grabbing my bag and slinging it on my shoulder.

"I'll see you Monday Lindsey" she smiles and I leave heading home hoping Brooke had calmed down by now.

All lights were off when I got home. I pushed the door open and walked inside making sure the door closed quietly behind me. I walked further into the house and walked into the living area to see a pillow and blanket sitting on the couch. Brooke was still mad. I sigh and set my bag down and slump down on the couch.

And we were just fine earlier today before she headed off to work and I went to go see Lindsey.

The next morning I wake when Demi comes running into the living room and jumps on me with such force. I guess she was mad at me too.

"You're bad Uncle Lucas" she says standing there beside the couch with her hands on her hips "Auntie Brooke said you were working late again so you couldn't hang out with us"

"I'm sorry Dem" I say scooping her into my arms and kissing her cheek "I'll make it up to you" Demi pulled out of my arms and stood to her feet.

"I'm sorry Uncle Lucas, but I'm on team Brooke" she says turning around and storming off towards the kitchen.

"Oh you made it home then" I look up and see Brooke step off the last step of the stairs "morning Lucas" I stand up to reply, but she walks off down the hall to the kitchen.

"Okay kitten what would you like for breakfast?" Brooke asks Demi once she walked into the kitchen. I followed her.

"Fruit please Auntie Brooke" Demi replies.

"You sure that's all?" Demi nods "okay then" Brooke cuts up some fruit and place it into a small bowl and adds some of the yogurt Demi likes and then passes it to her.

"Thank you Auntie Brooke"

Brooke flashes her a smile and kisses her cheek "that's okay baby girl, I'll just be in the study if you need me okay" Demi nods "don't go outside without telling me okay" Demi nods again and digs into her breakfast.

"Brooke I'm sorry" I say following her into the study "I'm really sorry"

"Sorry for what Lucas? For staying late again with Lindsey or you sorry that you left me to babysit Demi alone when it was you that agreed to watch her in the first place or maybe your sorry because yet again you just text me last minute with no warning or anything"

"Brooke you know why I'm staying late so I can finish this book before you move us to New York" Brooke looks up from her portfolio she had in her hand.

"Before I move us to New York. Me!" she laughs shaking her head "so that's what you've been telling people; that I'm making you move to New York. Lucas I told you that you didn't have to come with me. I told you to finish your book and go on the tour. You're the one that said you didn't want that life. That you wanted a life with me"

"You asked me to choose between my writing career and you Brooke and you know I'll always chose you, you just have to bare with me when I'm staying late to finish my book"

"You don't have to choose Lucas" I tell him and his eye brows raise "you don't get it do you, we have busy lives Lucas and yeah okay so it'd be hard, but I never once told you to give up your career for me"

"So what you don't want us anymore? You don't want the life we've planned together. You don't want to get married?"

"I didn't say that Lucas" she sighs running a hand through her hair "we don't have to get married right now; we can keep it on hold until..."

"Until when?" I interrupt "until we decide that it's not for us anymore. Until you decide that I'm not what you want anymore. The moment you have to question whether you love me is when we have a big problem Brooke" she looked at me and I could see a tear fall from her watered eyes.

"Lucas..."

"Auntie Brooke someone's at the door" Demi calls walking into the study. Brooke glances from me over to Demi and places a fake smile on her face.

"I'm coming sweetie" I see her wipe at her eyes and then she runs her hand through her hair again "we'll have to sort this out later"

"Brooke..."

"Later Lucas" she replies walking pass me taking Demi by the hand and composing her before heading out the study and towards the front door.

Did I really not understand what was going on? I thought Brooke and I were okay. I thought we decided about everything, but apparently I was wrong. We seemed so fine this morning. She seemed happy again. I thought we were happy like we used to be.

I run a hand through my hair and over my face as my phone buzzed in my pocket.

 **Wanna come round and we can shoot some hoops. Jake**

Maybe I needed to get out the house for a little bit. If I stay here all that will happen is Brooke and I will fight and I don't want to deal with that right now. I press reply.

 **Yeah I'm down for that. I'll meet you at the River Court in 10. Luke**

I press send and walk back out the study and down to the living room. I grab everything I had from last night and head up our room jot even looking who was at the door.

I needed some time away and that is what I was going to go get.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to You All. Roch xoxo**


	3. Brooke 2

**Hey guys, so I'm really excited that you guys love this story already. Your reviews are amazing and I have some new followers and reviewers which is exciting also.**

 **Yes Brucas are on a bumpy road already, but it only gets bumpier before getting better.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

I opened the door and saw Haley standing there with Nathan. She took one look at me and she knew Lucas and I have had another fight.

"Mommy" Demi leaps into Haley's open arms and kisses her cheek "Auntie Brooke and I ate ice cream and watched films all evening"

"Where was Uncle Lucas?" Haley asked

"He had to work late again" Demi says and her eyes turned to me, but I looked away. I didn't want to cry again.

"Is Luke still here?" Nathan asks. I nod

"He is in there somewhere" I reply pulling my cardigan around me some more. Nathan nods and walks into the house leaving Haley and I on the door step "okay well Kitten it's always nice to have you stay with me" I kiss Demi on the cheek "you're always welcome in a house of mine Demi Roxanne Scott"

"How about you go wait by the car for me Munchkin" Haley says to her daughter placing her on the ground "I brought your favourite doll with me" Haley hands over the doll and Demi smiles heading down the drive to the car and then Haley turned back to me "want to talk about it?" I shake my head afraid to talk incase I started to cry full on.

"You know you can always talk to me" I nod and Haley gives me a soft smile "Nate you ready to go?" she calls into the house.

"Yeah I'm coming" Nathan kisses me on the side of my head after engulfing me into a hug and I had to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall "we are only a phone call away if you ever need something cookie" a nickname Nathan gave me as we were going through college together. I was like his little sister so he kept telling me.

I wave them off watching as they piled into their family car and then drove away down the street. I finally let out the shaky breathe I held back and rocked myself a little before heading back into the house.

"I'm going to go shoot some hoops with Jake. Do you need anything while I'm out?" I look up and see Lucas dressed in an old sweatshirt with his old Ravens jogging bottoms on and his running shoes.

"I want my fiancé to understand that he can't fix everything. I want him to realise that we both have career's and I really want him to get that I would never make him chose between his career and his wife to be" I say walking pass him and up to our bedroom "have fun shooting hoops Lucas"

For the next hour and a half I looked at pictures that were taken throughout the four years of Lucas and I being together. The little notes we would leave each other. The pretty things we'd buy for each other every holiday.

I needed to reminisce on the life we had before we started to fight. We were happy back then, in our little bubble. Now we don't seem like that anymore. One of us has changed or both of us.

I cried looking through all of it. I felt sad and I felt like the fight in me was slowly dying. I didn't want to feel like that. I love him. I love him more than anything and I don't want to lose him. We were getting married, that means something to me.

He means the world to me, but I need him to fight for me. For us and what we've built.

"Brooke?" I look up through my blurred vision and see Ellison standing by my bedroom door "I just got back and I could hear whimpers, what's wrong?" she rushes over and climbs on the bed beside me "is it you and Luke?" I nod and turn to her.

"I don't think we can work through this one El" I cry into her arms "I don't think I'm strong enough to fight anymore"

"Oh Brookie" she says rubbing my back "I know you can get through this. You guys have been through so much already"

She was right we have been. The second year of our relationship we lost a baby and I fell into a depression yet again, but no matter what Lucas was there for me and I was there when Lily got really ill last year and she was rushed to hospital on life support and I stayed by his side through it all. She's okay now though. Lil pulled through.

"But what if it's not enough anymore El, what if our love isn't enough for us to stay together"

"Brooke I've never seen so much love than when I see you and Lucas together over the past four years. Your love is what every girl dreams off, if you and he can't make it through life then what hope do the rest of us have" Ellison says kissing the top of my head "the day you have to question your love for him is the day you have a big problem Brooke"

I pull away from her and look up into her worried eyes "Lucas said the same thing to me before he left"

"Left? His gone? It's that bad?" Ellison rambles trying to climb off the bed.

"Ellison chill out. I didn't mean his left me, I meant before he left to go shoot hoops with the guys" Ellison calms down and nods "you and Lucas are the love story I remember Ma telling me before bed"

"Do you really think Lucas and I can work through this?"

Ellison moves a piece of hair from my face just as we heard the front door open and shut signalling Lucas was back "I know you and Lucas are end game Brooke. It's the way your story was written" she then leans down and wipes the tear away that I didn't even realise had fallen "I'm going to go ring T, call me if you need me" I nod and watch her walk out the room "don't lose her Lucas, don't let her walk away without a fight" I hear Ellison tell Lucas down the hall.

I place everything back in our memory box and slide the lid across to close the top. I climb off the bed and place the box into the closet at the top right to the back.

"Is it that bad this time that you had to remind yourself why you love me?" I turn around and see Lucas leaning against the door frame.

I wipe at my face "I didn't have to remind myself why I love you Lucas. I know why I fell in love with you; I went through the box because I miss how simple everything was back when all that mattered was to graduate and help Haley get ready for Demi and miss you when you went to that writing camp or how you would miss me when I went off for that fashion week thing in New York"

"Brooke everything was simpler because we were in our own little bubble" He says and I nod agreeing with him "I miss those times too, but we can't keep doing this or that. We can't keep wishing for our past when we have to build our future"

"And you thinking I'm asking you to give up your future for me is us building a future together" I question "because that ain't the future you want Lucas. You want everything to be simpler then that and it can't be. It won't be unless we work together to get us to work"

"Brooke I already told you that I'm going to stop writing after this book. I already chose what I want and that's a future with you"

"Lucas why does your future with me have to get you to stop writing?" I ask confused.

"Because we can't both have what we want Brooke and be happy together you know that" he replies.

"And that's your problem right there Lucas" I shake my head looking away from him "you decided what we were going to do without even asking me. I thought you wanted to be a teacher, but you don't. You're just trying to please me and that does not sit well with me"

"Brooke!" he bellows my name almost making me jump out my skin "what do you fucking want from me? I'm willing to change my whole life for you because I bloody well love you and that isn't enough for you is it"

"For fuck sake Lucas you don't bloody get it do you... I'm not having you give up anything for me or us or whatever the reason is. I will not have you resent me in a few years time because you don't get what you want when I achieve mine"

"I would never..."

"Yes you will!" I yell at him "you've lied to me Lucas. You went for a teacher's job because you don't want us to break, you don't want us to drift apart and you're scared that we will, but you deciding on our future basing it on lies isn't what I want"

"What are you saying Brooke?" Lucas looks at me and I could almost see how scared he really was through his eyes.

"I'm saying that I don't want you to give up writing for me or our relationship and I think if that means you have to stay here then I think you should" I slowly move my eyes to look at him and I could see the light literally go out in them.

"And what about us?"

I step towards him and place my hand to his cheek, but I felt him recoil from my touch which hurt my heart "Lucas we aren't breaking up" I just about manage to get out.

"You could have fooled me" Lucas snarled looking away from me.

"I love you Luke, but I can't have you ending your career for me, I'm sorry"

"So what you're going to move to New York and I'm going to stay here and continue writing and wait for our relationship to fizz out until there isn't anything left"

I let out a frustrated sigh "please just see this from my point of view and understand"

"I understand that my fiancé would rather move to New York by herself and leave me behind" he steps back away from me "I'm gonna go, don't wait up for me" and then he was gone.

My heart ached, but I was doing the right thing... Wasn't I?

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	4. Lucas 2

**Hey guys, so I know the story has started off on a rocky road with Brucas and I'm sorry if you don't like it, but that's how it has to go for now.**

 **Illse – It's not about Lucas being able to write anywhere, it's about them both travelling without each other. Lucas sees it as if they both travel then they won't see each other at all. Just wanted to clear that up.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

Stay in Ohio. Was she actually being serious? I've given this girl my entire heart, my whole world and she thinks the answer to our situation is for me to stay here in town and continue writing.

She is the whole thing that inspired me with my book in the first place, her and our love for each other. How can she expect me to just throw all that away and wait for what I know will come... Our relationship ending.

Did she not know me at all? I wasn't planning anything without her; I was just trying to work around her fashion career that I know has been her dream since she was younger.

I move myself up to the bar and order a bottle of beer and told the bartender to keep them coming. I would mix it up a little with a shot of some kind along the way.

Brooke is my future I know that and I've wanted her ever since our first hangout session... Actually scratch that, from the moment she showed me her sassy side. I just needed to show her that.

"Drinking alone tonight?" I turn my head and see a beautiful brunette sitting beside me. She wasn't Brooke beautiful, but she was still pretty.

"Does it look like someone else is here?" I reply sarcastically.

"No need to be snappy buddy" she drawls out taking the seat beside me "what ya drinking?" I ignore her and she laughs shaking her head "a dirty martini and whatever his drinking" the bartender nodded and took her money putting it into the till "so what has you all wired tight?"

"Life" I state as the bartender places my drink in front of me "thanks for the drink"

"No worries..." she looked to me and raised her eye brow "name?"

"You first"

"Nicki" she says holding her hand out "now you"

"Lucas" I shake her hand and she flashes me a smile.

"So let me get this straight... She wants you to stay here and she'll go to New York, but ya'll aren't breaking up" I nod and by this time I know I'm pass being drunk and over to the dark side. I haven't been this drunk since, I don't even remember it's been that long.

"She said she doesn't... Erm I don't even remember; something about me giving up my dream"

"Maybe that's true. I mean I've never been in this situation, but it seems Brooke has your best interest in mind as well as hers"

I down the shot that was placed in front of me "yeah maybe you're right, but my life is with Brooke and I don't want to stay here in Ohio. I want to be with her"

"Then tell her that, don't make out you want to move to New York for her. Make her realise that you can work from there too"

"You know your amazing at this stuff Nicki" I slowly slide from the stool "I'm gonna go and make sure she understands that I'm moving away with her"

"Lucas..." the bartender called out running from behind the bar and heading over to me with his hand stretched out "keys. I've called you a cab, just come by tomorrow to pick your car up"

"Travis dude you're a genius" I hand the keys over and head out to the front to wait for my cab.

I get home and stumble with my keys to get in when a light turns on in the hallway and I hear the patter of feet approach the door before it swung open "Lucas?"

"Hey there butterfly" I greet with a smile.

"Are you drunk?" I nod and Brooke stood to the side letting me in "Lucas Scott what is wrong with you? You have the rest of the book to write before Monday"

"Yeah yeah I'll get too it Brooke" I wave it off "but I do want you to know that I'm moving to New York with you and I will continue to write"

"Lucas you're drunk and..."

"No!" I cut in "I love you too Brooke and our future is together and if we have to travel and take time for our relationship then so be it, eventually when we are home at the same time I want to be curled up in bed just the two of us"

"Okay I'll tell you what Luke, how about I get you a glass of water and we head up to bed" Brooke says and I nod. I hold onto the banister to keep me up right as Brooke goes to get my water. Once she is back I gulp down the water and Brooke takes my glass to the kitchen. We were then slowly making our way up stairs to our room.

Once we were inside Brooke helped me to bed and tucked me in like the perfect fiancé I know she is and set down two painkillers on the bedside table with a glass of water.

"Brooke you know I love you right?" I call out to her as she is about to leave the room.

"I love you too Luke"

And then she was gone shutting the bedroom door along with her. Tomorrow I needed to convince Brooke I was being truthful.

The next morning I woke up and with the worst headache ever. I slowly opened my eyes and sit up in the bed. I look to the side of me and see the bed was empty. I took the two pills on the side table and downed the bottle of water. I pull back the covers and climb out of the bed.

I walk out of the room and make my way down the stairs. The food smelled really good as I got closer to the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and see Ellison sitting at the island and Brooke at the stove cooking.

"So Sean was like Ellie please can we just talk about this and I was like no, no we can't how about you go talk to Karla about it instead since you like to stare at her so much and now I'm not talking to him" Ellison says to Brooke as she shuffles a piece of waffle into her mouth "God Brooke these are amazing"

"I learned from the best" Brooke says turning around to face her sister bringing the bacon over from the stove "Oh morning Lucas" I nod and walk over sitting down beside Ellison at the island.

"Morning girls" Ellison turns and smiles.

"So El why don't you just talk to Sean about the whole Karla thing" Brooke says putting the bacon down on a plate "it might be a misunderstanding"

"His always with her Brooke. I mean they are always doing some kind of work together or have to do this together or that" Ellison days "he hasn't even called me since yesterday"

"Ellison just talk to..." Brooke was interrupted when the bell to the door rang. Brooke didn't say anything she walked out the kitchen and went to get the door.

"You need to fix this Lucas" Ellison says when Brooke is out of earshot "she's cooking... I mean yeah she cooks we know that, but she cooked a whole lot and she never does that unless she's upset or bothered about something"

"I tried last night El she doesn't want me"

"Lucas is you that stupid" Ellison says with an eye roll "Brooke loves you more than anything and by her telling you to stay here to continue your career broke her heart... She's cooking all the time. Only last night she cooked a casserole with a lasagne"

"But I don't want things to stop with Brooke and I Ellison. I love her"

"I know Luke" she says patting my back "just talk to her without the fighting"

"El door is for you" Brooke calls out.

"That's my que to go, but just talk to her" I nod and watch Ellison leave and Brooke return.

"Brooke I need to talk to you" I tell her as she walks into the room "about last night I meant it" she turns to face me.

"Lucas please we just..."

"Brooke" I stand up and walk over to her "I don't want to live my life without you in it"

"Lucas I told you we don't have to end things if I go to New York, we can work through this"

"But I don't want to be away from you, I want to be able to hold you at night and kiss you when I want and I want to marry you"

"Lucas..." she sighs looking away from me and running her hand through her brown locks "so we both go to New York and do what exactly... I concentrate on fashion and my work and you do your book and then what? You're off on tour and we hardly see each other and then this between us fizzles out because we're apart most of the time"

"And what do you think would happen if I stayed here and you went to New York Brooke... We don't know what will happen, but I want for us to at least try"

"Okay then" she says turning towards me "we will both move and take one day at a time" I move towards her and engulf her into my arms.

"We have gone through so much already Brooke and we made it through that, I believe we are end game; me and you" I then pull away from her and look into her eyes before cupping her cheek and placing a soft kiss to her lips.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	5. Brooke 3

**Hey guys, so I'm super glad that you like this story. It's amazing how many followers I've gotten for this story in such a little time. More to this**

 **You guys are still amazing and there is so much more to this story and it will be shown soon.**

 **Here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

4 weeks have passed and I got the job in New York as a head fashion advisor for the new Four Seasons magazine with the company Four Seasons. Brenda the lady who owns the company liked my sketches too and she thinks that they could go in her magazine with my name on them which I was super excited about.

And Lucas has had his book finally finished and Lindsey had published it last week and it was already on the best seller list which was amazing. Lucas had his very own book tour coming up in a few weeks after we've moved to New York which would be in three days time.

We were no closer to planning our wedding than we were when we graduated. We had no date, no venue, nothing sorted out and it worried everyone around us other then the two of us.

"So you have everything sorted out in New York, you know where you are going to live?" Mom asks as I walk into the living area.

She came back three weeks ago after Lucas and I made up and sorted things out.

"I do Mom" I nod leaning down kissing the side of her head, something she usually does to El and I "Brenda found us a pent house on the company with a door man and double security" I knew how concerned Mom was with me going to New York so I wanted to assure her everything would be fine "and work is literally a few blocks away, but I also have my own driver and Luke will be with me too"

"Yes I know baby girl, I just worry that's all" I nod knowing that fact "so how are you and Lucas anyway, Ellison said you two were fighting?"

"We were, but we are okay now" I assure her "we just had a disagreement over the moving thing, but things are okay now"

"If you're sure" I nod. I was sure. The last four weeks we have been like the old Brooke and Lucas. We have hardly fought and we are happier. I'm happier and I've fallen even more in love with him if that's even possible "are you here for your birthday sweetie or you going to be in New York?"

"I'm going to be here still Mom" I told her seeing a smile on her face. Last year I was at college for my birthday and the last four birthdays, but I made sure to be here this time to celebrate with my family.

The door to the house opened and I saw Lucas walk pass the living area and up to our bedroom. I follow him and walk up the stairs and down the hall. All our stuff is packed and ready to go; we just had our clothes left that we had to pack into suitcases.

"Luke?" he turns around, but doesn't look at me which only tells me one thing. I'm not going to like what he is about to tell me "what's going on? How was the meeting with Lindsey?"

"It was good" he says still not looking at me "I er... Lindsey got the dates of my book tour mixed up"

"She did?" he nods "when are you touring then?"

"We have to leave tonight" tomorrow night. Did he actually just say that? He was leaving, already.

I stared back at him feeling this entire anger rise in my body, but I push it down. I stand on it and nod calming my voice and holding back the tears I didn't know were forming and hold onto the door frame to keep my balance.

"You're leaving tonight?" Lucas finally looked up at me and nodded "the car is waiting outside to take me to the..."

"Now? You're going now?"

"Brooke I'm sorry I didn't realise this was going to happen now"

"I'll er... I'm going New York after my birthday thing with the family that you now won't be at. Have fun on tour Luke and I'll see you back in New York" I turn away and head back down the stairs and pass Mom on the way to the door "scratch Lucas of the dinner list, his going on tour early" I don't wait for a response, but suddenly a huge wave of nausea over took me. I quickly opened the front door and bend over the railing watching as all the food I've consumed today comes back up.

"Brooke are you okay?" I steady myself and look up to see Ellison and Tegan getting out Els car "have you been crying? What did Luke do now?"

"I actually think my emotions are a little wacky El, but Lucas is leaving. That car..." I point to the silver car on the street "that's waiting for Lucas, Lindsey is probably inside"

"But what about your birthday?" Tegan questions. Before I could answer the front door opened and Lucas stood there.

"I don't know T why don't you ask him" I don't look at Lucas I run down the few steps and head off onto the street.

"Brooke wait..." I don't stop "damn it"

I didn't know if I was overreacting or not, but I just felt so angry and upset and just not myself and it has been lately. My emotions are all wacky at the moment and I don't know why.

I stop on the spot realising I was down by the lake. The special place I come to just to think. All through high school this was my favourite place to come too. I see the log and I go to sit down on it and run my hands over my face and through my hair.

"He said he is sorry and that he loves you and he'll see you in New York in a couple of weeks" I don't say anything I just nod and Tegan and Ellison sit down on either side of me "don't be mad at him Brooke"

I let out a sigh and place my face in my hands "Brooke he loves you, you know that don't you?"

I nod "Yeah I know and I love him too. I just... I don't know what's happening with me; maybe I should just admit myself back into the centre"

"Brooke you're not suicidal anymore" Ellison says "you don't need to be admitted back"

"Ellison I don't know why my hormones are all over the place. I don't know why Lucas and I are always fighting and I don't know why my Lucas and I can't stay happy"

"Cookie relationships aren't all happy all the time" Ellison says "Sean and I were fighting and now we aren't and you were right just talking to him worked"

"Ellison it's different, one minute I'm happy and the next I'm mad or upset or I have nausea" I tell them "I'm going to New York after our birthday dinner"

"That soon?" I nod "why?"

"Well because I have to get settled into my job and the apartment and Lucas isn't flying with me anymore so I could trade in his ticket for a first class one" I tell her "I'm still flying you two out next month for fashion week. Brenda has already set our tickets aside"

"Brooke I love you I do, but Lucas is sorry" Tegan says.

I know his sorry. I know none of this is his fault, but he could have fought harder to stay just for my birthday. It's a first birthday I'll be without him in a long time.

"I know T I know he is sorry and I know this isn't his fought, but I'm not seeing him for 2 weeks or so" I tell the girls "or maybe even longer because Lindsey likes to do that. She likes to swoon between Lucas and me"

I didn't like her. I used to and then she would make Lucas work late when she knew he had plans with me and now she's on tour with him laughing at me. She never liked me because she likes Lucas and I had him or still do have him.

"But I'll be okay" I assure them both "alright let's head back before Mom sends out a search party"

The next few days were torture waking up knowing I wouldn't see Lucas. I would still pry myself from the bed and have a shower then get dressed. I got a message from Lucas last night saying he loved me and missed me and for me not to forget that. I didn't reply.

I know I should have, but his been gone two days and I just get a message from him. I didn't even get a proper goodbye. Yes I know I ran out, but he never gave us time to talk about it. He was in and then out.

I got dressed from my shower and head down the stairs and placed my suitcase down by the door. All my other stuff was sent to New York yesterday.

"Morning darling" Mom says flashing me a smile "happy birthday" she walks over and kisses my cheek "I know you changed your flight for an earlier one so here is your present" she hands me a small box "don't ever be a stranger and remember you're welcome home at any time" I nod and open the present. It was a locker with a family picture inside.

"Mom it's beautiful" I wrap my arms around her and bring her in for a hug.

"What time is your flight?"

"Noon" I state as we pull away.

"So you have time for breakfast with us first" I nod having four hours before my flight.

Mom puts my necklace on and then we head down to the kitchen for breakfast. I push open the door "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted. By everyone I mean Ellison, Sean, Tegan and Kyle.

"Oooo open mine first" Ellison says as I sit beside her at the island "Oh and Mom made your favourite waffles; cinnamon"

I eat breakfast and open their presents. Ellison got me a charm for my sister bracelet and a jumper. Tegan got me a new bag. It was all very nice of them, but it was still empty without Lucas here.

"And this one is from Lucas. He left it with me before he left" Ellison says handing me a little box with a hand written note.

I took the note and started to read...

 _Brooke, I know you're mad and upset or maybe just mad that I had to leave early for my book tour and I'm sorry I really am. I also know your sad that I'm going to miss your birthday and trust me butterfly if I could I would be there to watch you open up your presents and to spend the day like we usually do. Films and snacks just like you would want._

 _I know we've been fighting a lot lately, but just know I will never stop loving you and I'll miss you when I'm away, but I'll see you in New York soon._

 _So I brought this as soon as I saw it because I know it will mean something to you. I hope you like it butterfly._

 _Many kisses and lots of love Luke xoxo_

I fold the note back up and open the present. It was a butterfly promise ring and then my phone started to buzz and it was Lucas.

"Hello"

"I promise to always try as hard as you do in this relationship. I promise to love you always. I promise to fight against Lindsey on anything like this again. I promise never to leave when I know you are hurting and I promise to wait to get married to you for as long as it takes" he says when I answer "happy birthday Butterfly, do you like it?"

I felt a tear slowly slide down my cheek as I look down at the ring "it's perfect Luke" I just about mutter without full on crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't message you straight away, but I knew this one was my fault. I shouldn't have left when I knew you were hurting and I should have told Lindsey to delay the flight"

"Lucas I was mad and upset and just... I don't even know anymore. My emotions are all over the place and then you tell me your leaving to go on your tour and I just, I couldn't handle that as well" I confess to him "I'm pissed that she did this on purpose and I was mad that you took the tour days before my birthday, but Lucas as long as we love each other I don't think anyone or anything can get between that" Ellison wipes the tears from my cheek and I smile at her.

"I love you Brooke Davis"

"As I do you Lucas Scott"

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	6. Lucas 3

We landed in Tree Hill with cameras flashing my way and reporters trying to get interviews with me. Lindsey was beside me trying to get me through the mass of people as Jeffery my driver opened the door to let us in the long black limo that was waiting for us.

I looked out the window and saw the reporters running after our car trying to get pictures of me or trying to talk to me. After my phone call with Brooke I felt relaxed. She still loved me that said something. I think our love can beat anything.

"So we have a book signing at four tomorrow. Your very own book party at noon tomorrow and on Friday you have a press conference about your book too" Lindsey says looking down at her iPad.

"I've also got to go and see my Ma and Lily and my friends" I tell her. She looks for her iPad and up to me "Lindsey I'm not passing through Tree Hill with out seeing them"

She rolled her eyes letting out a sigh "fine, but you do have to attend all events"

"Yes I know that" I nod looking back out the window. The car ride to the hotel was silent. I still had the rest of the day to myself before I have all these events tomorrow and the rest of the time being here.

I dress into something more suitable and put my bag under my bed. I grab my hotel key and head out. I leave a note for Lindsey to tell her I was going out.

I grabbed a taxi and head to my childhood home. The cab stopped and I paid the guy then got out and head up to the front door. It was open like usual. I walk in shutting the door behind me hearing chatter coming from the living room area.

"Luuucas!" Lily jumps up from the sofa and runs over to me "you're here" she pulled away from our hug and looked around and then her face dropped. I knew exactly who she was looking for.

"Where's Brooke?" she questions with a disappointed tone.

When I visit I'm usually with Brooke. She would sometimes say to go without her, but then Lily would request she come too so she does and now I feel bad that I never asked her to come on tour with me. That has just passed my brain. Maybe that's why she was so upset.

"She isn't here this time Lil" her face screwed up and I pull her into me "I'm only here for a little while and then I head to Charlotte, but I promise we'll visit soon"

"You pinky promise" she held out her little finger and I nod looping it with mine "okay then" a smile formed on her lips "Can I face time with Brooke Luke to say happy birthday. We sent her presents" I nod and take out my phone to call Brooke.

It rings three times before her face appeared on the screen "Sorry one second Julian. Hey Luke" she waves with a smile.

"Where are you?" I ask hearing her talk to some guy before focusing on me.

"At the airport" she says "I just landed in New York and Brenda sent her son to come get me and take me back go the apartment"

"Her son? Why would she do that?"

"Lucas are you okay?" she questions raising her eye brow "you seem mad"

"I'm not mad; I just didn't know some guy was picking my fiancée up from the airport"

"Don't be jealous Luke; I'm marrying you and only you. Trust me" I nod not saying any more about it. I don't want to fight with her right now "so you called, what's up?"

"Oh right Lily wanted to talk to you" I pass the phone to my now 9 year old sister.

"Brooooke!" she squealed when she saw the brunette "why didn't you come with Lucas?"

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie I wanted too, but I'm starting my new job and Lucas is on his book tour. I'll come and see you soon though okay"

"Okay" Lily nods into the phone "happy birthday Brooke"

"Thank you sweetie and I liked your bracelet you made. It is very pretty" Brooke holds up her wrist to show she had it on "and it fits perfectly" Lily smiled at this "Oh and thank your Mom for my new shoes. I love them"

"Brooke we have to head out. Henry has collected your bags and mom wants to see you as soon as you're settled in" Julian says grabbing Brooke's attention.

"Oh Lily I have to go now sweetie, but I'll call you tonight before you go to bed okay. Thank you again baby girl" Brooke kisses into the phone and Lily says bye and then she passes me back the phone "I'll talk to you later Luke"

"Okay Butterfly. I love you"

"I love you too Broody" and then she was gone and I didn't realise how much I miss her until now.

"Where's Ma Lil?"

"At the cafe. Haley is here though. She's in the kitchen"

"Uncle Lu, your here?" Demi ran over to me and jumped into my arms "no Brooke?"

"Not this time Dem" she frowns and I put her down.

"Did someone say Uncle Lu?" Haley walks out of the kitchen with two plates of dinner for Lily and Demi "Lucas hey" she puts the plates down on the small table "here you go girls" both girls sit at the table and dig into their food "so what you doing in town? Where's Brooke?"

"In New York" I state taking a seat next to Haley on the sofa "I've gone on my tour early"

"Oh you're on tour and Tree Hill is your first stop" I nod "I did call her earlier to wish her a happy birthday, she didn't mention about this or New York"

"Yeah we didn't leave things on the good side" I tell her "but I rang her this morning and we are good now"

"Then why do you have that look on your face?"

"What look?"

"The 'I'm not happy about something' look"

"Lily just face timed with Brooke and a guy met here there Hales. Her boss's son"

"Lucas why on earth are you worried about Brooke and some guy she doesn't even know?"

"I'm not worried, I just... I miss her already and it should be me and her at the airport landing not her and some Julian guy"

"Well you chose not to fight Lindsey on the early tour thing and Brooke can't just cry and be upset all the time Lucas. She loves you and she would do anything for you, but you need to give back before she gets tired and gives up" I knew Haley was right. I knew I had to fight harder and work harder and I have to put her first.

"I know" I hang my head and then my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and saw Lindsey texting me.

 **Where are you Lucas?**

 **You know the press know your here and your off out and about alone.**

 **Lucas Scott I swear you call me right now**

 **Lucas?**

I let out a sigh and put my phone back in my pocket "it's just Lindsey" I tell Haley "I have to go and see Ma before I head back to the hotel and then the next two days is full of events"

"The busy life of a writer aye" I nod "girls Lucas is going"

"Right Lil I have to go, but next time I visit I'll have Brooke with me okay" she nodded and I kissed her cheek.

"You and Brooke are still getting married agent you Luke?"

"Of course we are" I assure her "and when we do, don't forget your our flower girl"

"What about me Uncle Lu?" Demi asks raising her hand.

"You can be our ring bearer" she smiles and I kiss the side of her head "now you girls be good and I'll see you soon" I hug Haley and we say our goodbyes then I head out to the cafe to see Ma.

I went and saw Ma. We had a nice chat and she reminded me that my fame shouldn't leave Brooke behind which I know. Brooke is my future and Ma just wanted to make sure I was still sure about that and I am. Brooke is what I want. I've always only wanted her since I met her.

I got back to the hotel and used my key to get into my room. I push the door open ready to jump in the shower and then into bed when I see Lindsey sitting on my bed.

"Lucas" I sigh and shut the door "I've been texting you"

"Yeah I know, but I was with family and I didn't want to be interrupted" I reply kicking my shoes off "but if you don't mind I want to jump in the shower" I pull my top over my head and sling it to the floor.

"Well okay fine. Just be up and dressed by 10 tomorrow morning" she says standing to her feet straightening down her skirt "10:00 Lucas"

"I heard you the first time" I shout to her from the bathroom "night Lindsey"

"Night" and then the door open and shut. She was gone.

I have my shower and get ready for bed. I glance over at the clock seeing it was only half 10 so I take my phone and dial Brooke's number.

On the third ring she picked up.

"Hello"

"Hey butterfly, how are things?"

"Oh Luke hi, things are okay. The apartment is so nice and Finn our door man is such a lovely man" she replies "sorry I didn't ring you earlier Julian has just been showing me around. Tomorrow his taking me to the other two shops Brenda has. One in New Jersey and the other in Manhattan"

"Just the two of you?"

"Well yeah, Henry will be there too our driver"

"Oh right"

"Anyway how about you baby, how are things in Tree Hill? Haley called me to say happy birthday and Karen too"

"Things are good. Lindsey has me doing some book signing tomorrow" I tell her

"Look at that my baby the big book star... Such a celebrity life you're living"

"Knowing I get to come home to such a beautiful fiancée makes it a lot easier to do"

"And knowing you will come home to me is what gets me through the days baby" she says and I could hear how she was relaxed about it in her voice "so Luke I was thinking we could get married at the end of this year"

"In December?"

"Yeah, it's like four months away and I could have everything done by then and we can fly our families and friends out to New York" she says "I've been thinking about it and I can even make my dress"

"I would love that Brooke" and I would. I just want to be able to call her my wife "a winter wedding would be perfect"

"Okay good. December the 10th, is that okay?"

"Definitely butterfly"

"Okay cool. I get the save the dates sorted and have Marci my assistant send them out for me" I could hear how excited she was about all this "we are going to have such a good life together Broody... After we get through the distance part"

"I agree baby. I miss you"

"As I do you Luke"

"Brooke I need you to help me with this design" I hear a lady call in the background.

"Broody I have to go, but I can't wait to get married to you in four months. You Mr are my rock and my life. I love you"

"And you are my light and my life too Brooke. I love you too... I'll see you soon" and then we hang up.

December can't come fast enough.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	7. Brooke 4

**Hey Guys. So I did figure no one would like Lindsey. And Julian hasn't done anything wrong, he doesn't even like Brooke like that so I don't know why you guys don't like him lol.**

 **Like I said though Brucas have a rocky relationship right now and it can either get better or worse and there is a lot more to come.**

 **So ENJOY this next chapter.**

"And you'll be working here" Julian says opening a door to the space that will become my office. It was huge with a window view over New York. It had a huge Oak desk with a very comfortable looking chair. I had a filing cabinet and another bunch of stuff, but it was beautifully decorated in a light grey colour. I loved it "and you just press this button here and Marci will come be on the other line" Julian instructs I nod still admiring my new office.

"So your start date is tomorrow and then the day after I will take you to our other locations that will send over ideas for the magazine via email and sometimes you might even have to locate down there, but Henry will take you. He is your driver for whatever and whenever you need him"

"Okay that sounds good" I say flashing him a smile.

"Okay well I need to head out. I have a meeting, but if you get lost or anything Marci will be happy to help" he tells me. I nod and wave him off. This is going to be so much fun and such a happy place for me.

The whole day I spent shopping for things that will make my office more a Brooke Style. Just to add my own personality into the building and then I headed back to the apartment.

After sending Henry home for the evening I walk up to my building. Finn had seen me coming and opened the door straight away and I flash him a thank you smile "good evening Miss Davis"

"Good evening Finn, but it's actually going to be Mrs Davis Scott in four months" I beam a smile down at my engagement ring happy to finally start on wedding plans.

"Oh that's exciting news Miss Davis" he says "congratulations, will he be staying here with you?"

I nod "Yeah his out of town for a few months on a book tour, but he passes through New York next week"

"I'm happy for you Miss. Have a good evening" I bid Finn a good night and head up to my apartment that happened to be on the top floor.

I put everything I had brought away in my closet and left my work stuff in its back ready for work tomorrow.

I had dinner out so I curled up on the sofa and watch Bad Mom's before heading to bed. As soon as I had my shower and blow dried my hair I climbed into bed and my laptop rang with a Skype video chat. I pulled my laptop onto my lap and clicked accept to see Ellison and than both laying on their belly's with their cheeks in the palms I'd their hands

"We just heard the great news" Ellison bellowed with a grin plastered on her face "a call would have been nice Cookie"

"Sorry I've been out all day with Julian. My office is huge El" I look at her face and frown "what?"

"Julian?"

I roll my eyes and laugh "his just my boss's son that's all" I wave it off "anyway I have a huge office and I look after the four seasons magazine and I also create my own designs too" I tell her "and here's the best part... I know you girls are at college in October, but how would you like to spend the last months and a bit with me here"

Both of their eyes went wide and they both sat up cross legged on the bed "really? Spend the rest of summer with you in New York?"

I nod "I don't start work for another good two weeks and you can help me plan the wedding; what do you say?"

"Yes. We say yes of course" Tegan bounces on the bed "Oh my we're going to New York"

"Okay good I'll book your tickets for tomorrow evening on the company jet. Yes that's right I have a private jet at my disposal" I did love the perks of working for four seasons.

"A private Jet... Now we are talking" Tegan says making us all laugh.

"I'll even send Henry to come get you when you land"

"You truly are amazing Cookie" Ellison says beaming a smile at me "we are gonna go and tell the guys and Mom and we'll see you tomorrow. Love you cookie"

"Love you both too" I send kisses and then shut laptop.

The next morning I wake up to a message from Lucas. I hold my phone above my head squinting at the bright light off my phone in the morning.

 **Morning butterfly. Just thought I'd check in and you're obviously asleep. So call me when you have a minute. Love you. Luke xxx**

I press reply and type a quick response.

 **Hope your book tour is going great. I've just woken up. Gonna do some grocery shopping and then Ellison and Tegan are joining me in New York tonight for the rest of their summer. I'll call you later or you call me when you have a minute. I love you too. Brooke xxx**

I then put my phone down and get up to get ready for the day. I dress in a fitted blue straight skirt dress with black pumps and a black cardigan. I braid my hair to the side and put on some light makeup and I was ready.

I get downstairs and see Karl the morning doorman standing behind the desk. Once he sees me he walks around his desk and opens the door for me "Good morning Miss Davis" he says flashing me a morning smile.

"Good morning Karl" I beam a smile "what a nice day out there"

"It sure looks that way Miss" I nod and head out the door "have a good day" I thank him and meet Henry at the curb. He opens the door for me to get in.

"Thank you" he nods and closes the door "to the nearest grocery store please"

"Yes Miss Davis" Henry says as he pulls out the parking spot and onto the road.

I had finished my shop and we were on the way back to the apartment. I told Henry about picking up Ellison and Tegan and he was fine with it, didn't complain or anything.

The rest of the day I sketched out some more designs. I got a phone call from Brenda to see how I was enjoying New York and Julian popped by for an hour before he headed for a date with one of the models. I glanced at the clock to see it was 4 in the afternoon. Henry would have picked up the girls by now.

An hour later and there was a knock at the door. I put down my pencil and sketchpad and padded over to the door and swung it open.

"Brooooooke!" both girls squealed once they saw me and then they both jumped at me engulfing me in hugs.

"Hey girls" I laugh "come on in" I say once we were parted. They walked in after me and Tegan shuts the door.

I watched as they admired the apartment to the pool I had on the balcony that almost turned into a hot tub which was pretty cool to my amazing big kitchen and to the three bed rooms that I had also.

"Wow Brooke this place is amazing" Ellison says turning to me.

"Yeah it's pretty great. With how much I make in a month I'm planning on buying it soon" I state "so this is the room ya'll will be staying in. It's the spare" I walk them down a few steps and to a corridor and the second door on the left "Whatcha think?"

It was very big and I had two beds put in just for this reason. I knew they would want to come and visit.

"It's gorgeous" Tegan smiled running in and jumping on the bed "ahhh and the beds are well comfy too"

"I'm glad you like. Well we will order some food soon and just chill out and then tomorrow we can go shopping" I hold out my company card "and it's on the company" I laugh and they do too "the perks are amazing"

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all Roch xoxo**


	8. Lucas 4

**Sooo I was meant to publish last night, but I was too tired when I got home from work, so I'm publishing this chapter as a I'm sorry.**

 **So ENJOY!**

_*_  
I felt my phone buzz in my pocket as I get to the book shop. My book was in the window with a picture of me and a sign saying 'Lucas Scott book signing today' I take my phone out my pocket and see it's a message from Brooke which made me smile. I read it as Lindsey sorts things out.

 **Hope your book tour is going great. I've just woken up. Gonna do some grocery shopping and then Ellison and Tegan are joining me in New York tonight for the rest of their summer. I'll call you later or you call me when you have a minute. I love you too. Brooke xxx**

I wanted to ring her so bad I just missed her voice so much and I missed being with her. I couldn't wait for my stop in New York I plan on spending a day with her and I'm going to make sure Lindsey knows that. I press reply and type out a message instead.

 **Book tour is going okay. Literally just doing my book signing in a few minutes. I really wanna call you, I miss your voice, but I'm about to start this event so I'll call you once I finish. I can't wait to see you butterfly. Luke xxx**

I press send and slide my phone back into my pocket when I see Lindsey walking over to me.

"Okay so you start in a few minutes. You literally sit at the table, people will line up to have you sign their books and then maybe take a few pictures if they want that too. This is only a couple of hours" she tells me. I nod.

"Oh and Lindsey when we get to New York I want you to know I am spending a full day and night with Brooke" Lindsey opens her mouth and then shuts it and just nods when she sees the serious look on my face.

"As you wish Lucas" and then we got down to the whole event thing.

I sat there at the table signing book after book and taking selfies with my fans for at least two hours before Lindsey cut the line short. I stood up as they cleared everything away and then I noticed the press outside taking pictures of the event. I wave and smile to my fans who were outside.

"Got time to sign one more book?" I turn around and see Angie standing behind me with my book in her hands "for me"

"Actually I'm sorry, but..." Lindsey says, but I cut her off.

"For you, sure" I take the book from her and turn to Lindsey for a pen which she handed me. I sign the book and pass it back to her "here"

"Thank you Lucas" she leaned up and placed a soft kiss to the side of my lips and lingered there for a moment before pulling away.

"Angie what are you doing?" I finally come to reality and push her away "why are you here?"

"I saw the advert of you coming to town for a book signing and I just had to buy the book and read it, I heard it was based on a true story, your story" she says "I didn't realise I was Maggie until I read the part where you came to say you had Brooke and didn't need me anymore"

"It wasn't like that and you know it, we weren't together like that Ang"

"Yeah I know" she nods "doesn't mean it didn't hurt to read how perfect your life is with Brooke Lucas" I looked away from her "and now you're a famous book writer too, she really did make your life great"

"The book is based on true events like you said so everyone in the book made my life great not just Brooke Angie, you too for that section"

"But Brooke is your happy ending, she's the one true love you had to find" I nod "so even Bella was just a section"

My eyes snap to hers "don't mention Bella to me like that Angie" I warn my tone changing completely "You know it's not like that"

"Lucas we really have to go" Lindsey says looking at her watch.

"Bye Lucas" I turn back to Angie, she flashes me a smile and then I watch her leave.

All the events of the day were over and I had just gotten back to the hotel and put the TV on while I took a shower. It was on the news station with a pretty petite blond headed lady sitting at a desk talking about things that were going on.

"Okay so the next topic is that new writer Lucas Scott who is currently on his first ever book tour and has started in his home town Tree Hill North Carolina" I hear her say "he had his first ever book signing today where he took tons of pictures, but one picture grabbed everyone's attention" I stopped the shower and stepped out wrapping my towel around me I head back into the room as a picture of Angie and I appeared on the TV.

I literally felt my heart stop and my pulse rise "who is this mystery girl that is kissing Lucas Scott. Is she a girlfriend? An old childhood sweetheart? No one knows right now" the blond woman says "what a huge headline this will be tomorrow in the paper" she laughed "anyway stay tuned for a weather update. I'm Jackie Small and this is American news"

Crap. I knew Angie was trouble the first time, but now when Brooke and I are finally in a good place this has to come up and I know for a fact it will threaten our relationship once again. God damn it.

I grab my phone and dial Brooke's number, but it goes straight to voicemail. I tried three times and they all went to voicemail and then I messaged her and got no reply which means she's seen the news.

Crap!

The whole night I spent awake knowing I was leaving Tree Hill tomorrow mid afternoon and I needed to get to New York quick to try and solve this. I needed to work fast and I needed to do it now. The sun was coming up and I glanced over at my click to see it was almost 7 in the morning. I quickly got dressed and packed my stuff up and walked down the corridor to Lindsey's room. I knocked three times and she opened the door.

"Lucas?" she ran a hand through her dark blind locks and rubbed her eyes "what's up?"

"I need to go to New York and we need to go now" I state in a panic.

"Lucas we aren't getting to New York until next weekend"

"Yeah I know, but you have to do something Lindsey and change it around. We can go to Charlotte, but not today. I need to go to New York"

"Why? Because of the news. Lucas its okay I will get you on a show and explain that kiss" Lindsey says like that will fix everything.

"No Lindsey you don't get it. Brooke has seen it. I need you to either take us to New York or I will get the next plane out myself and go" I wasn't playing. Brooke comes first and right now I needed to make sure we were okay.

"Okay okay fine" she gives in "I will get us to the plane in an hour and take us to New York today. We don't have to be in Charlotte until tomorrow anyway so we can make it"

"Thank you" she nods and shuts the door.

I turn around and pull my phone out to try Brooke again, but this time it rang and then I got voicemail so I leave a message this time.

 _ **Hey Brooke it's me. If you've seen the news and you're mad please don't be. It isn't what it looks like. Please understand that the press make it look bad. Just let me explain what happened. I love you. Text me when you get this or ring me. Butterfly please don't be mad.**_

I then hang up and go back into my room and wait for Lindsey to be ready before we head off to New York.

We land in New York and I leave Lindsey to figure out things as I take a taxi cab to the building I know our apartment is at. I pay the driver and climb out putting my hat on and pulling it down at the front so no one recognised me. I get out and head up to the doors of the building.

A guy opened the door "are you here to visit someone?" he asks me after I walk inside.

"Actually my fiancée lives here and I'm coming to join her" I tell him.

"Ahh yes you must be Lucas" I nod "Miss Davis Scott is in she has visitors today" I thank him and head to the lift to take me to the top floor.

Once the lift pings open I walk down the hall and use the key Brooke sent to Tree Hill and let myself in. I walk into the apartment amazed at how big and beautiful it is. I hear a few murmurs so I follow those and push a set of doors open to see Brooke sitting in a chair with her feet perched up on the seat with her phone to her ear.

"Lucas?" she raises her eye brow and sits up swinging her feet down.

"Hi" I put my bags down and walk over to her "I've missed you"

"Hales I have to go Luke is here" Brooke says into the phone "yeah I'll Skype them later. Tell everyone I said hi and that I'm coming to Tree Hill next month to visit. Okay. Bye" and then she ended the call "Lucas what you doing here? I thought you weren't getting down here until next weekend"

"I know, but then the news happened and fame happened and the press also happened"

"What are you talking about?" she says confused and I glance down at the paper that had me and Angie on the front cover that was on the coffee table in front of her.

"That?" she follows my eyes and nods "I came to explain it"

"You didn't have to do that Luke" she rolls her eyes "you were in Tree Hill and she came to your book signing right?" I nod "and she put on a show because she saw the cameras outside" now that I think about it after I noticed the cameras that is when I saw her. That little witch.

"So we are okay?" she nods and sits forward placing a kiss to my lips "I've missed that"

"So have I" she admits "how long you here for?"

"Well since we are okay not long" she frowned and then perked up a little.

"But right now Lindsey thinks we are making up?" I nod "well El and T are out shopping so how about we fake make up and I give you something else to miss" she straddles me.

"I like the way you think Mrs soon to be Davis Scott" she smiled down at me and then stand super and shits the doors and locking them.

"Well Mr Scott let's see how much you've missed me" she walks over to me and straddles me again.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	9. Brooke 5

**Hey Guys, so you all love this story and I am so glad that you do. I love writing this story for you.**

 **So anyway ENJOY!**

"I miss this when I'm away from you" Lucas says tracing his finger around on my arm "I don't want to leave now"

"Luke you have to finish your tour" I tell him "I miss this too, but your book is amazing and everyone wants to meet the guy behind it" I kiss his arm "so maybe we should get up and dressed again, Ellison and Tegan will be back soon too"

"Okay" Lucas mutters shifting from behind me. I plonk my elbow up and place the side of my head in my palm.

"I really do have such a sexy fiancé" Lucas blushes and I giggle "I would pull you back to the bed, but anyone would think we were trying to populate the planet" Lucas laughed and pulled his top over his head

"Well we didn't exactly use anything" he points out and I nod with a shrug of my shoulder.

"It's not like we aren't getting married and haven't been together for four years because we have and we are. I'm not saying I want a baby right now, but if it happens then it happens and we have a great life to share" I tell him sitting up and climbing out of bed to get dressed again.

Once I was clothed I braided my hair and unlocked the doors to the living area "so I will see you again next weekend and then not again until November" he nods and I can see how he hated being away from me, but I knew the feeling. I hate being away from him too.

"You know I love you right" Lucas says placing a kiss to my lips.

"I know you do Luke because I love you too" he smiled down at me and I had to push the urge to pull him down with me away.

"I'll call you soon?" I nod "bye butterfly" I wave him out the door and see the door shut after him.

A few minutes later the door to my apartment opened again and Ellison and Tegan walked in with bags in their arms and smiles on their faces.

"We just met Lucas downstairs" Ellison says falling down in the chair beside me "I didn't know he was coming"

"Neither did I" she raised her eye brow "he was worried about the pictures of Angie"

"He was?" Tegan questioned falling down in the chair opposite us.

"Yeah, but I know he would never cheat on me. That isn't my Lucas" and I was so proud to say that. I know he would never hurt me like that.

"Well did you guys talk or have lunch?" Ellison asks and I look away trying not to smile as I think about the activities Lucas and I have just spent the afternoon doing.

Tegan grasped and giggled "you totally had sex" Ellison covered her mouth and Tegan laughed harder "So are you guys trying to create a little Scott before your wedding"

"No we are not planning on anything" I make clear "but if it happens then we would be happy about it. We are getting married and have been together for a long time"

"Oh it would be well cool to be an Auntie" Ellison says I'm excitement "Oh I would so spoil them"

"Me too Auntie Tegan" she says "Yeah it sounds awesome"

I laugh at the pair of them and shake my head "right enough of the baby talk or baby making. Let's order food" they agreed and we ordered pizza.

"Okay so colour scheme?" Ellison asks as we sit in the living area with everything put out in front of us.

"All different shades of red" I reply "and I'll be wearing white of course"

"Okay good" Ellison wrote that down "and bridesmaids?"

"Well Tegan, Haley, Peyton and Rachel and you are of course my maid of honour" she smiles and nods writing that down too "Oh before you guys head back to Ohio we will be visiting Tree Hill to get the girls fitted for their dresses"

"Okay cool"

"And I have to find a spot for Demi to be included too"

"What about flower girl and Lily can be the ring bearer"

"I'm not sure yet, but we'll figure it out" I tell them both.

We spoke about my dress to their dresses and their boyfriends and then the trip we will be taking to Tree Hill too. Like everyone have met through the years, but Tegan and Ellison were super excited about it. Lily adored the both of them and Demi just loved Ellison.

"Right girls I'm going to call it a night. I'm knackered and this whole wedding talk had worn me out" I stretch out with a yawn.

"Are you sure it's not Lucas's visit that has worn you out" Tegan says wiggling her eye brows at me making me blush just a little.

"Teeeegan" I shriek "think clean thoughts missy" we all laughed and I got to my feet "I'll see you girls tomorrow. Night" they waved night and I head off to my bed.

"And you guys didn't fight about it?" Peyton asks the next morning after she saw the news about Lucas and Angie. I had also gotten a few messages from Rachel and Haley too.

"Nah we actually took a different approach" I reply walking around the clothes store I was currently in. I needed new formal work clothes. I looked through each rack carefully.

"Which was?"

"Sex" I state "I hadn't seen him in a few days and I craved it and him and besides I know Lucas Peyton he would never cheat on me" I was confident on that.

"That is true we are talking about Lucas. The guy is too madly in love with you to cheat" and he really was, but I loved him just as much "so his gone now then?"

"Yeah he flew out yesterday to Charlotte" I reply "the girls and I are coming down in a few weeks so you girls can be fitted for your dresses"

"Oh I'm so excited that you guys are getting married. You'll be the second of the group" Peyton squeals "I can't wait to see everything you have planned"

"Well surprisingly Tegan and Ellison are really good with this stuff" I tell her "they've organised everything; I only have to put my ideas in and they have everything else sorted. It's like having my own wedding planner"

"Well then I can't wait to see what they come up with"

"Well it's going good so far. I'm excited and I can't wait to finally be called Mrs Scott" I raise my hand and look at my engagement ring on my finger "you don't think Lucas and I waited too long for this moment, do you?"

"Actually no I don't" she replies "I know Lucas proposed really soon in your relationship, but you did the right thing and waited until after graduation Brooke. You got to know him for four years before you set a date. You and he did the right thing and now you can enjoy it in the real world without everyone judging you about it"

"You can stand up at the alter opposite the man you are madly in love with. After everything you and he have been through you deserve this happiness Brooke and I'm so honoured to be apart of it with you"

If you asked me if I would be here where I am in my life four years ago when I was a freshman in college I would have laughed and shook my head, but the best thing I did was have a roommate like Peyton and meet Rachel and Haley and everyone else I met in college. And Lucas was my happiness from the moment I fell for him and he will be until the moment I leave this earth.

"Your right Peyt" I smile at my ring as the light shined in on it "So enough about me and Luke, what's going on with you and Jake... You still on a break?"

Peyton and Jake have been together longer than Lucas and I... Like a few months longer so they also have been together for four years and a bit, but last month they had a massive fight about some girl that came back from the past and Peyton called a break which literally broke them both, but you can see Peyton trying to fight the hurt that showed in her eyes.

"Well he calls me all the time so I would say we were on a break, but we just aren't living together at the moment" she replies.

Peyton moved to Tree Hill after college and got a job at the High school as a music teacher.

"But I love him Brooke. I haven't loved anyone like I love him, but he didn't tell me about their past and he certainly didn't tell me that he was engaged to marry her"

"Lucas said that they broke up because she moved to LA, but he got over her a long time ago. Peyton he loves you" I assure her "he picked you when you asked him who he wanted. He will always pick you"

"I know" she sighs "the bubble we were in was a lot better aye?"

"Tell me about it" I agree "relationships in the real world are a lot harder"

I heard rustling and a door shut on her end and then a voice "Brooke I have to go, but I call you tomorrow okay"

"Okay" I end the call and place my phone on the counter.

"So we were thinking about having the reception at that lovely building in Tree Hill that Karen took us to the last time we visited and then we can decorate the River Court and have some pictures taken out by the river. The view is lovely" Ellison says walking into my bedroom.

She and Tegan parked their selves up on my bed and opened the wedding Binder I had started when Lucas and I first got engaged. It was my guide to my perfect wedding.

"Actually that building is a really good idea. Lucas might know the owner and the River Court is actually perfect for pictures" I agree "Oh and I was thinking of having Lily as a bridesmaid and Demi as my flower girl and then you can have my ring and pass it to me and Lucas's best man can do the same"

"That's perfect" Tegan says with a smile.

"Oh and the bridesmaid dresses will be a dark red because I know that shade fits with all of your skin colours and I will wear ivy and Ellison I want you in a white dress or maybe a little lighter red colour" I tell them as they write it all down on a sticky note and stuck it in the binder on the bridesmaid page.

"Okay that all sounds perfect. When we get to Tree Hill we will search for these dresses"

"Actually I've found them already, well a few I like" I tell them turning the page of the binder "Tegan you pick one you like and I'll have it made and we can take them with us to Tree Hill and have everyone else fitted"

"You Brooke Davis are a genius" Ellison says kissing my cheek "you think of everything. Lucas really is lucky to be marrying the best sister ever"

"Thank you" she nods "Oh and Luke is going to let Sean and Kyle in as his groomsmen so you both can walk down the aisle with them okay"

Both girls bounced on the bed with glee "Thank you Cookie" I nod happy that they were happy.

"Okay well I have to head out, but order food for you guys and I'll be back in like an hour or so" they nod and both stumble out my room in giggles about how awesome my wedding is going to be.

Let's just hope we make it to the alter.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	10. Lucas 5

**Hey Guys, so this is a bonus chapter for a late update... ENJOY!**

"Oh my god it's Lucas Scott" I hear a girl call out as I walk off the plane. I flash a smile seeing cameras snapping pictures of me.

"Oh Lucas can I get a picture please?" I stop by the railing and let a girl snap a selfie and I sign a few autographs.

"Your book is so good" another girl says holding it out for me to sign which I do "I think you and Brooke will be just fine. You guys have been through a lot" the lady referred from the book "thank you" I nod

"Okay Luke we really have to go, we'll be late other wise" Lindsey says tugging my arm "he'll be at the local library all morning if you want to meet him" Lindsey says as I get into the car. She gets in and shuts the door "they're like animals" I laugh and nod seeing them running after the car and waving bye to me.

"Their fans, that's what they do" I reply looking out the window.

The whole morning I sat at a desk with a stack of my books if no one had one to sign or I signed posters, bookmarks or books for my readers. One after the other. Four long hours later Lindsey finally ended the book signing and we headed back to the hotel to freshen up for a talk show that she had gotten for me last minute.

I was at the studio waiting to go on. They lady who was sinter viewing me was going to ask about my book I knew that, but I still felt nervous. Like something was going to go bad. I just had that feeling.

"Okay well next on we have Lucas Scott who is the number one best seller of his book 'My Fate, My Life and My One True Love'" Nancy the talk host says and everyone claps as I head out on screen and over to the plush white sofa waiting for my presence.

"Good afternoon Lucas" she says as I shake her hand and we both sit down "so this book everyone seems to be buying and talking about, it's based on your life am I right?"

"Yes Nancy it is" I answer with a swift nod

"And it has everything inside. All through High school and college too" I nod again "I've read it and I like Brooke, she seems like she has been through so much and yet she survived it all"

"Yeah she is truly amazing and I'm so glad to have her" I say honestly "she actually inspired me to do my writing"

"She did, how?"

"Well she got a fashion degree in college and that has always been her dream and it made me realise that I liked writing and my life was an exciting thing to write about so I did and then without me knowing it Brooke sent in my book to a publisher and here I am now"

"So your here today because Brooke sent in your book" I nod "that is really good of her to do that"

"Yeah like I said she's amazing" I flashed a smile.

"So the picture that was taken a few days ago, is that a friend or a girlfriend or ex girlfriend of yours? Is she in the book too?"

"She's no one, the picture that was taken is misleading and yes she is in the book though as my past and only my past" I wanted to make that clear "Brooke is and always will be future and if you read the book Brooke and I are getting married"

"You are?" Nancy asked looking surprised.

"We are. Brooke is the love of my life and I can't wait to spend my life with her"

"And what about Bella from your book, did you not love her?" Nancy questions and my blood runs cold with her name being mentioned.

"I loved Bella sure, but not like the love I have for Brooke. The love I have for Brooke I've never had before" Nancy smiles at me and nods like she understood that kind of love.

"That's all we have time for tonight folks, but tune in again at the same time tomorrow and we will have Jennifer Hudson and Dwayne Johnson with us. Goodbye and goodnight" and then then the cameras stopped rolling "Lucas don't lose what you have with Brooke" Nancy says once her mic had been removed "that kind of love you don't want to lose"

"I wouldn't dream of it" I reply. Nancy gave me a warm smile and nodded like she knew I'd say that and the she was gone behind a grey door.

"The Nancy show Luke really... I'm recording that show" Haley says clicking at her remote "Oh my god there you are" she says with excitement evident in her voice.

"Yeah I know right, it's a big deal"

"You're a big deal Luke" she replies "Nathan, Demi come look. Lucas is on an actually TV show as a guest" Haley called out making me laugh "Look"

"Uncle Luke I see you" I hear Demi squeal making Haley and I laugh.

"I'm glad you're all very excited" I say "Hey Hales have you heard from Brooke. I called earlier, but she didn't answer and she hasn't answered my messages too"

"Sorry Luke I haven't. Peyton spoke to her earlier though" she says "maybe she's sleeping. You know Brooke and her sleep"

"Yeah maybe" I wasn't sure what was happening with Brooke now. I mean we were okay yesterday, but now she's ghosting again "anyway Hales I need to go. I'm gonna try Brooke again"

"Okay Luke call me later okay" I agree to that and we both hang up.

I call Brooke again and get no answer. I put my phone down after sending a message to her and lay back and think about what could be wrong and why she isn't answering me.

The next morning I wake up and grab my phone, but I still got no message. I get up and have a quick shower and then head out for some real fast downstairs at the dining area of the hotel. I pull my heat down and push my sunglasses up so no one would recognise me.

I had my waffles and coffee and I stated down at my phone, but still I got nothing. I was starting to worry. It wasn't like we were having a fight so I don't see Brooke ignoring me for any reason. I stopped my mind from wondering to bad thoughts and drink the rest of my coffee. I got a message from Lindsey asking me to get to her room straight away. I pay for my breakfast and head back up to the rooms.

I walked down the hall to Lindsey's room and knocked she answered right away "about time Lucas" she says grabbing her jacket "we have a book signing in 15 minutes and then we have the last press conference here in Charlotte before we fly out to New York tomorrow"

"Okay cool" I push my still empty phone into my jacket pocket and follow Lindsey out to the car.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	11. Brooke 6

**Hey guys, so I know I updated yesterday, but I was too excited not to post the next chapter for you guys. Everyone is wondering why Brooke won't answer Lucas's calls and in this chapter you will find out and everyone will be happy with this chapter I know it.**

 **So ENJOY!**

I look down at the second test I had taken and my world seemed to spin around me.

 _ **I have never felt so much pain before in my life. I clutched into my still very flat stomach as Lucas rushed me to the hospital.**_

 _ **We were at the house we all decided to share our second year of college, everyone was out while Lucas and I were having date night at the house watching a film and suddenly I felt a sticky liquid between my legs. I looked down and my eyes widened in horror at the time a sharp piercing pain shot through my body.**_

" _ **Aaarrrrgg!" I cry in Lucas's arms as he ran towards the hospital and through the white double sliding doors.**_

" _ **Okay can someone please help me" he calls out. I see the nurses run our way, one with a wheelchair. Lucas slowly puts me down in it "she's my fiancée and she's bleeding really badly and she's pregnant" one of the nurses wheels me down the hall and into an examination room.**_

" _ **Please wait out here" an oldish nurse says going into the room.**_

" _ **Oh my god Luke we got your message, what happened?" Rachel says as the whole gang appeared in the waiting room with him.**_

" _ **I don't know. One minute we are watching a film the next Brooke is crying out in pain and then the blood. There was so much blood" Lucas replied running a shaky hand through his hair "she was in so much pain guys. I've never seen her scream like that"**_

 _ **Half hour later the double doors to the room opened and an oldish looking lady doctor came out "Are you Lucas?" she asks. Lucas nods "okay well we managed to give Brooke some painkiller for the pain, but I'm sorry Lucas, Brooke has lost the baby" Lucas looked at the doctor in horror.**_

" _ **Wait what?" Peyton says taking the words right out of his mouth "is Brooke okay? Does she know?"**_

 _ **The doctor shook her head "Brooke passed out from the pain, but the bleeding has slowed down, but I will give her a prescription for the pain for the next few days. Again Lucas I'm very sorry for your loss, when she wakes you can go see her" Lucas thanks the doctor and she nods leaving again.**_

" _ **I'm sorry Man" Jake and Nathan say patting Lucas on the back.**_

 _ **The next hour and the nurse let's Lucas in to see Brooke as she wakes up. He slowly walks into the room to see a crying Brooke on the bed with her hand over her face and a hand on her belly.**_

" _ **It's gone" he hears her whisper "my baby, our baby is gone" a sob creeps out of her mouth and Lucas rushed over wrapping his arms around her bringing her crying body into his.**_

" _ **Ssshhh Butterfly its okay. It's going to be okay" he rubs her back rocking them back and forth "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry"**_

That memory came back as I still continued to look down at the two pregnancy tests that lay before me. I glance over at my phone to see it light up again as Lucas calls me, but I ignore it not sure what I was going to say, sure I made out it wasn't a big deal if this happened, but I was bluffing. It is a big deal and after last time; the way Lucas reacted when I told him I'm not sure I can do that again.

 _ **I paced our bedroom glancing over at the clock. Lucas would be home any minute now and I was freaking out. I had some huge news to share with him and I was scared. More scared than I've ever been most of the time.**_

 _ **The bedroom door opened and Lucas walked in with a smile on his face "Hey butterfly" he says throwing his stuff to the side and walking over to me. He takes me in his arms and places a soft kiss to my lips.**_

" _ **Hey Broody" I reply pulling away from him and turning around running a hand over my face and through my hair.**_

" _ **Brooke, baby are you okay?" I could feel him walking closer to me so I move away towards the bed "okay Brooke what's wrong?"**_

 _ **I finally turn around and face him. I dig into my pants pocket and pull out the test. I look down at the first one I took and then look up at Lucas "what is eh... What's that?"**_

" _ **Lucas I... It's a test and it's positive"**_

" _ **What kind of test because I thought you took your tests last week?"**_

" _ **Lucas I'm... We are... We're going to erm... Lucas I'm pregnant" I close my eyes waiting for the temper, waiting for his voice to rise... Waiting for his voice to be heard, but I hear nothing. I slowly open my eyes and see him just staring at me in horror "Lucas? Luke..."**_

" _ **You're... Your pregnant, that can't be. How? Wait I know how... I mean when? I mean... Your pregnant" I nod "but we are only 19, I mean we can't possibly do this. We can't be parents. I mean with how screwed up we are" he looked up at me "wait I didn't mean it like that" he quickly says taking a step towards me.**_

" _ **No stop right there. I get this is scary and it's worrying, but to bring my past into the reason why we shouldn't do this is just low. Even for you" I grab my jacket off the bed and walk pass him and out our bedroom door.**_

For the rest of the night I seem to just stare down at the five tests I have taken as they were spread out on my bed. The next morning I hear a knock at my bedroom door and then see it slowly open.

I look up and see Ellison come in with a smile on her face "Good morning cookie" I nod and then Ellison looks down at my bed and her eyes widen "Brooke what are these, wait no fricking way" she picks up a test and squeals in excitement "you're pregnant?" I slowly nod "Oh my god Tegan come here" Ellison calls out.

Tegan comes running into the room "what's going on?" Ellison holds up the test and Tegan takes it "Oh my god" she grasps "you're pregnant. Congrats Ellie"

Ellison rolls her eyes "not me you idiot, Brooke"

And then the room was full of squeals "You're pregnant. Brooke that's awesome" I say nothing "what did Lucas say, was he excited, happy?"

"I haven't told him yet" I confess "last time he got scared and freaked out"

"You were 19 then Brooke and plus you guys have been together longer now and your 24 with a good job. You're ready for this now Brooke" Ellison assures me "I'm sure Lucas won't freak out this time"

"But what if I lose it again? What if something goes wrong again?"

"I know how bad you hurt the last time Brooke and I know how close things got, but your stronger now and your ready this time"

"So you think I should call Lucas?" both girls nodded "we'l go grab breakfast and bring you something back" Ellison leans down placing a kiss to my cheek "I love you Brooke and you'll be a great Mom" I flash her a thank you smile and then they both leave.

I grab my phone and press speed dial and bring the phone to my ear. Two rings and he answered "thank god. Hi butterfly. I've been trying to call you all yesterday afternoon"

"I know" I reply "I'm sorry I've just had something come up and I was trying to find a way of telling you"

"Okay what's wrong?"

I didn't wanna pussy foot around this time like El said we are grown ups now and we have to act like them "Luke I'm pregnant" to the point.

"Oh my god. You are?" I wasn't sure if that was excitement or if he was freaking out again.

"Yeah Luke I am. I went out and brought 10 tests, I did five and they're all positive"

"Oh my god baby that is amazing" I stopped shocked at his response for a moment I say nothing "was it a few days ago when I came to New York"

"Actually one of the tests says 8 weeks" I tell him "I think maybe that's why my moods have been swinging and my hormones have been all over the place"

"This is great Brooke, wait... Were you scared to tell me?"

"Well yes I was, but that's only because of how you reacted the last time I told you"

"I was an ass back then Brooke, but right now you've made me the happiest and then were gonna get married soon too" he says and a smile appears on my lips "I love you Pretty Girl"

"As I do you Broody" I knock the tear that fell down my cheek away.

"Baby I have to go, but I'll see you in 2 days. I can't wait" I say my goodbyes and we both hang up.

Well that went better than I thought it would, but I'm super excited and glad that Lucas didn't freak out this time. This baby will be so loved. Now I had to call the doctors for an appointment. I dial the number and put the phone to my ear.

Good news is I got a doctors appointment where Lucas can attend with me. I know he is on tour still and him being in New York is him doing business stuff, bur surely he would want to come to the appointment with me so I texted him about it and haven't gotten a reply yet.

The excitement of having a baby flushed over me now that I know Lucas is okay about it. I place my hand on my still flat stomach "Hi there little one, this is your Mommy and I'm very excited to see you on the screen in two days" glee filled my voice and I was happy. So happy and so in love "you will be so loved and have so many people surrounding you. I promise I'll look after you"

The rest of the day I lay on the sofa watching Netflix when a text message from Lucas came through.

 **Of course I'll come Pretty Girl. I don't care what I am doing; you and our baby are my main focus. Every appointment I will be at I promise. L xxx**

That just made my day. I smile down at the text and lay a hand to my stomach for the 100th time today "see there baby you'll have the best daddy and I know if your a little girl your daddy will adore you and if your a boy your daddy will be super excited too either way you'll have the best daddy ever"

"Talking to your stomach again?" Ellison says coming in to the living area

"Yeah Luke just messaged. He'll come to the appointment with me"

"Of course he will Brooke. You have to stop doubting your relationship with Lucas. You guys were made for each other"

I know she is right I just can't help it. We've been through so much together it's like the universe is testing us and each and every time we prove that we belong together, but I just... I don't know.

"Yeah I know"

"So have you called Mom and told her?" I shake my head.

"Not yet. I mean the last time she thought we were too young and then after what happened she thought I was going to relapse. Everyone did"

"But your stronger this time Brooke" she assures me "you've grown up so much since then. You and Luke can do this. You'll be good parents and Mom will be excited just like Lucas was. I promise"

"I just wanna make sure everything is okay before I do that" she nods understanding my concern "gonna be great going to work and telling them I'm pregnant aye"

"I thought you wanted to open your own company?"

"I do, but you have to have money for that El"

"Yeah, but I thought Nana gave you the keys to Papas old building down on avenue" I kinked my eye brow at my sister and slowly climbed off the bed and over to the closet taking out a box I open it and grab the keys.

"These are to Papa's building?" Ellison nodded "Nana heard about you wanting your own business Cookie"

"I didn't even realise that's what she was giving me for my 21st" I clutch the keys and grab my jacket.

"Where you going?" Ellison asks turning to face me as I slip my feet into a pair of heels.

"To go take a look at my building" Ellison jumped off my bed and followed me "you girls coming?"

"Coming where?" Tegan asks

"To Avenue, Brooke has a building there" Ellison answers "let's go"

We got to Avenue and I stared back at the big tall building Papa had left me when he sadly passed away. I didn't even know he knew about my owning a business dream.

It was a huge building that I could see myself owning. This could be my chance to have something of my own. To leave a legacy to my baby when it was time. If he or she wanted to continue with it.

I walk up to the building and unlock the double doors letting us in. It was so perfect. It was a cosy building that I could see myself and a work family making home at. I loved it and I loved the fact I could own a business in my family business place.

"I could do this" I tell both the girls "I could see myself owning a clothing line here. Making this a million dollar place to work and be at home in. I can see it all"

"What are you saying Brooke?"

"I'm saying I'm going to start my own business. Start of small of course and then expand and watch it grow" I tell them "Papa did wonders in this building and maybe I can too"

"Oh my I'm going to have a very wealthy sister soon" Ellison says hugging me "you take after Mom Brooke, you see what you want and you don't stop until you have it"

"I think I can do this, but after I get married" Ellison laughs "because we only have less than four months before I can call myself Mrs Brooke Davis Scott"

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	12. Brooke 7

**Hey Guys, so I'm posting because someone has made me very happy at the moment and since everything that has happened I haven't felt happy on a long time... so yeah I'm posting in happiness and to read your reviews when they come is amazing and makes me happy too.**

 **So yes Brooke is pregnant and Yes there is a Brucas wedding arriving soon, but no I'm not going to give spoilers because its best that way.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

"Miss Brooke Davis" a lady came out of a room with a clip board in her hand. I stood up and followed her into her room "Hi I'm Nurse Kelly and I'll be your nurse throughout this pregnancy" she says "if you lay yourself up on the bed please" I do as she asks "is the father joining us?"

Lucas was due to be in New York today. I spoke to him last night and he was sure he would make the appointment, but I understood if he couldn't, so when he didn't turn up at the apartment I decided to take myself.

"Actually I don't think..."

"Yes he will" I look up to see Lucas walk in through the door with a smile on his face "I'm sorry I'm late. I came from the airport" he leans down and places a kiss to my lips.

"It's okay your here now" I reply trying not to cry.

"Okay so Brooke I'm going to lift your top just a little and squirt some jelly onto your stomach" Kelly says "this is going to be a little cold" she squirt the jelly onto my stomach "and now let's check in on baby Scott" she moves the jelly around with the machine "Oh look there your baby is, he or she looks like they're doing okay in there" Kelly smiles at me "if I'm seeing right you are about 9 weeks pregnant which is almost the end of the first trimester, so once we are done here if you book an appointment for a month's time" I nod looking at my little bean.

"Lucas look isn't it amazing" I beam a smile at him and he slowly nods agreeing with me.

"We made that Brooke. You and I together" it wasn't a big deal, but to Lucas and I it really was. After the last time I think we will treat this time better. A lot better.

After our appointment Lucas took me out for lunch and then we went out shopping for maternity clothes for when I got bigger. I told Lucas about the wedding plans and he loved it all and then I told him about starting my own business and he said he wanted to be my first investor to get me started. He truly is amazing.

"Lucas what happens if I go into labour and your like on another book tour or not around, you'll miss everything" I say roaming through the clothes rack.

"That's why I have this" he shows me his pager "and why I have my own jet, it was a thank you for being their client present from Lindsey's company I signed papers and everything. It's ours"

"We have a jet, for real?" he nods placing a kiss to my lips "how did all this happen so fast?"

"I wrote a book in college and you inherited a building that I'm investing in and we are getting married and having a family just like we talked about after what happened last time" he says wrapping his arms around me from behind "you deserve this life more than anyone butterfly and I'm just happy to be here with you along the ride"

"I wouldn't be here without you Broody so I'm glad your here with me to take this journey together side by side" he kisses the side of my head and I smiled "now let's go and pay for this stuff and head back, don't you have a meeting in an hour"

"Yeah I do, but just know I'm here for you Brooke through anything" I nod and we head to the cash register to pay.

I stood by the second bedroom in the apartment and leaned against the door frame just looking in. This was going to be my baby's nursery. I could see it now, me rocking our baby to sleep in the pure white rocking chair Mom kept from when I was born. I could see my little girl or boy playing with their toys in here as they grew old and see Lucas and I being truly happy like we are now.

I place my hand on my still flat stomach and smile to all the memories I will make with my little family.

"So is your Mom excited for the new arrival" Lucas asks wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah neither can El or Tegan" I reply "you don't think this is too soon right Luke, I mean like last time"

He turns me around in his arms and shakes his head "no I don't Brooke. Last time we were in our second year of college and we had only been together a year and we weren't ready then, but we are now. We graduated college with degrees and we are creating our life together in the real world and this baby is just adding to the amazing life we are creating" he runs his finger down my cheek "I love you more than anything Brooke and I will love our baby the same"

"Everyone is excited about this baby Lucas, but why I am not" I barely whisper. I mean I wasn't excited when I found out or when Ellison found out or when I told Lucas. My heart barely skipped at the doctors when I saw the sonogram and even though I looked at the room that will be the nursery and I could see the future I still wasn't as excited as I should be "why am I not as excited as you are or Ellison. I should be happy about this Lucas"

"Maybe you're just in shock about it still. I mean this is real Brooke. We are in the real world now and everything is happening" he says like I didn't already know that.

I move out of his embrace "Lucas I found out I was pregnant and I didn't tell you straight away. I didn't scream with excitement or cry with tears of joy. I did nothing. I ignored your calls and locked myself away in my room" I run a hand through my hair.

"That's because you were scared Brooke. I understand that"

"Or is it because I think this baby isn't a good idea right now. I have a job I'm starting soon and you're on tour and we're getting married... In less that 4 months and what about my illness you were right before, is it even a good idea to bring a baby into that" I say turning round to face him.

"Okay Brooke just calm down okay" Lucas says rubbing my arms "I think you just need to relax a little and just think about this. I know somewhere deep down your excited about this baby and I know you want our baby and I know you've always wanted a baby and after last time I know you're scared. Could that be it baby girl, could all this be because you're scared"

"Lucas it hurt" I say running a hand over my face "not just the pain, but afterwards knowing I lost our baby. I couldn't sleep for days and the nightmares when I could sleep scared me for months and I couldn't eat and you were there, but it felt like you weren't and... And... I just... I'm scared Lucas. I don't want to go through that again" and the truth was out.

I wanted this baby of course I did it's part of me and Lucas and I know I would love this baby no matter what but I'm not excited about it because I don't want to get my hopes up and something bad happens like before. Before almost broke me. Before almost sent me back down the road of suicide and I don't want to go down that road again. Lucas was right the last time and with that amount of blood I knew before anyone told me.

"Brooke you can't compare this time to the last time baby, you have to think positive and this time we both want the baby and this time your stronger and happier and I know you'll look after yourself this time, you know what's good for you and the baby this time Brooke" he assures me "and this time I'll be here when you need me. I can scrap the book tour if you want me to Brooke. I'd do anything for the both of you"

"No you can't do that. You have fans and I don't want you disappointing them and besides you finish the tour before our wedding don't you?"

He nods "Yeah it's only an 8 week tour and then I'll come back to you and our baby" he says "and then we'll walk down the aisle and ill be able to finally call you my wife" he places a kiss to my lips just as his pager goes off "damn it, baby I have to go, but I'll be back in a couple of hours for dinner" I nod and he kisses me again "I love you, the both of you"

"We love you too Luke" and then he was gone. I place my hand on my stomach "I want you healthy baby and we will love you so much. Everyone will"

"Hello" I answer my phone on the third ring.

"Brooke sweetie hi. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you moved. I tried to get home faster" it was Mom

"Oh it's okay Mom. Everything is okay"

"Yes I heard from Ellison that you apartment is lovely and she said you had some news for me. If its your wedding I know about that, Ellison had called about my dress"

"Oh no Mom it's not about the wedding" I say building up the courage to tell her. I didn't know how she'll react "Mom Lucas and I... We are erm..."

"Oh my god" she grasps and I wasn't sure if that was a happy grasp or a sad grasp or a mad grasp so I say nothing "your pregnant" and there it was the word I was going to say.

"Mom I'm sorry don't be mad. We didn't plan this, it just happened and I know what your going to say, but Lucas and I are ready now. We are stronger this time and I know we were fighting a lot before we moved, but things are great now and his super happy about it this time and..."

"Baby girl slow down, its okay I'm happy. I'm going to be a Nana" she cried "oh my god congratulations my girl"

"Your happy Mom, really you are?"

"Yes Brooke I am. You're right you and Lucas are ready now and I can't wait to spoil him or her" I was so happy that Mom was happy about it "you will be a good Mom Brooke and please don't worry like I know you will or already are. Your body is ready for this baby okay. You won't reject it like last time I promise"

I wipe the tears away from my cheeks and nod even though she can't see me "okay" I barely get out.

"Well when you're close to your due date I'm going to fly out to New York and stay with you okay. I'll be there to help you if you need me. Will that make you feel better baby girl"

"It would Mom. Thank you"

"Don't need to thank me sweetie. You're scared I can tell and I'll be there to help you for as long as you need me"

"I love you Mom"

"I love you too Darling"

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	13. Lucas 6

**Hey Guys, so thank you for all your awesome reviews. I love you all so much.**

 **So a lot more is to this story and some of it you are not going to like, but remember this is a story and many things go with it.**

Leaving Brooke alone after she doubted everything was the hardest thing other than losing our last baby that I've ever had to do. I got to the local library that happened to be around the corner from our apartment and push the doors open to see Lindsey standing by a table and a board that had my face on it.

"Is Brooke okay? Did you make it to the appointment in time?"

"Yeah everything is fine and yes I did" I nod "so this is where I sit?" Lindsey nodded "okay and just like the other signings, smile, take pictures and sign books or whatever they hand me" Lindsey nodded again "okay let's get started then"

The whole time I was sat there all. All I could think about was getting back to Brooke. I worried the whole time that I called Ellison about an hour ago to check in on Brooke, she happily agreed and that calmed me down just a little bit longer.

"Thank you so much Lucas, your book is truly one of the what love stories of my time" a blond petite girl says after we posted for a selfie and I signed her book.

"Thank you so much" I reply. She smiled and walked out of the line.

"Last one Luke" Lindsey says making me smile. I can finally get back to Brooke.

"You really are cute in person" the girl giggled handing me her book "your fiancé is very lucky" I sign her book and hand it back to her "can I have a picture?" I nod and stand and take the picture with her "thank you" I nod and she leaves.

Lindsey packs up everything and then turns to me "oh Luke I have to tell you something the tour has picked up three new locations, its going to be longer than I said"

"Lindsey no, you said I'll be done by my wedding and Brooke is pregnant she needs me. You should have asked me first" I reply not happy with this "she is going to freak out and we can't cancel the wedding"

"I'm sorry Lucas, but my hands are tied" she says walking pass me and to the doors "I'll see you tomorrow here for your reading"

"Damn it!" I mutter to myself as. I also walk out to the front doors.

Telling Brooke was going to be hard. I mean last time she was pregnant even if it was for that little bit her hormones were high and she would get upset over the littlest of things. A little like they have been the past few weeks of us fighting. Now I had to tell her that we might have to postpone the wedding. She will officially kill me.

I put my key into the keyhole and unlock the door pushing it open with my foot as I had a bunch of flowers in my hand. It was the only thing I had in my head while walking back here.

"Honey I'm home" I call out kicking gym shoes off and shuffling my jacket off with my free hand.

"In the kitchen" a voice calls back.

I walk down the hall and to the kitchen to see all three girls laughing about something they were talking about.

"Hey broody" Brooke says walking towards me, her eyes widened at the flowers and a grown appeared on her face "okay what's the bad news?"

"Bad news?" I question

"You brought me flowers Lucas, the only other occasion you brought me flowers was when you had to tell me your book was doing a tour for two months"

"We're gonna go to our room" Ellison says grabbing Tegan by the arm and they were out of sight.

"Okay fine I have some bad news, but please don't freak out and think of the baby" I tell her putting the flowers down on the side beside her "Lindsey has just told me that three more locations have been added to the tour"

"What does that mean Luke?"

"It means that I'm going to be on tour for another month and a half depending on the last location"

"But we get married in 3 months and your meant to finish just before we do" I nod knowing that.

"I'm sorry Brooke, Lindsey just told me this"

"You didn't say no?" she mutters looking up at me "your fiancé is pregnant and getting our wedding ready and you didn't say no to her, you never say no to her Lucas!" she bellows the last part slamming her hand down on the counter "you always stay late at work and you never say no to her and you just jump when she says too"

"You know that isn't true Brooke. It's just three more locations, it'll be done with after that"

She scoffs shaking her head "just three more locations, Lucas I'm fucking pregnant with your kid and all you have to tell me is its only three locations. If I remember rightly that is through our wedding date. The wedding you didn't want to postpone"

"Brooke baby just listen to me okay, we can just push the date back just a little and it'll be fine"

She sighs running a hand over her face "what's going on?" Ellison asks coming into the room when she heard our raised voices.

Brooke picked up the flowers and walked pass me "we aren't getting married" she chucks the flowers in the bin and storms out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"Lucas what just happened?"

"They've put three new locations on my tour" I say slumping down on a stool at the island which means it goes through our wedding date"

"And you thought going on your was more important than marrying Brooke?"

"No of course not it's just that..."

"Lindsey has a huge crush on you and will do anything to keep you on the road with her" Ellison says with a hand on her hip.

"She does not have a crush on me El" I reply "it's just work and it's not like she..."

"Put the locations on there herself?" Ellison finished when I sounded confused about it "you don't know that Luke"

"But she knows I have Brooke and I'm starting a family with her"

"That doesn't stop most crazy bitches Luke" Ellison states "hence why its going through your wedding date"

"Okay, but I can manage to fly to Tree Hill for my wedding and take a few weeks off for our honeymoon" if that was Lindsey doing this to spend time with me then I can still marry Brooke when we planned. I can still go on our honeymoon as planned and just skip the last three location or just the last two "I'm gonna go speak to Brooke"

I walk pass Ellison and down the corridor where Brooke had stormed off too. Our bedroom door was still open with Brooke sitting on the bed with a pillow in her lap.

"Okay I know your mad and I screwed up again and I'm sorry Butterfly" I say sitting gown opposite her on the bed "I should have just said no, but Ellison just told me that this is all because Lindsey has this crazy crush on me"

"Are you that stupid that you couldn't see that Lucas?" she mutters looking up from the pillow to meet my eyes.

"When I first met her u knew she had this weird crush on you, but you were happy someone picked your book to publish so I didn't say anything"

"I didn't realise it, I'm sorry" I take her hand in mine "I'm not going to do the extra locations, I'll come home to my beautiful fiancé instead and when I do I want to marry you"

"Really?" I nod and she smiles leaping into my arms "what about Lindsey?"

"I'm going to confront her and then tell her I'm not doing it. If she's taking time I have with you away for a stupid crush she has on me then I'm not doing that. I love you and I'm marrying you in three months and that's that"

I knocked on the door of Lindsey hotel room and waiting for her to answer. She does on the third knock "Lucas?" I barge pass her and into her room.

"I'm going to ask you this once and once only Lindsey"

"Okay?" she closes the door and stands in front of me.

"I turn around to face her "do you some sort of weird crush on me because everyone else seems to think you do"

She stepped closer to me and nodded "you can't tell me you don't feel it too Luke" she says placing a hand to my chest "why would you stay Kate at the office with me if you didn't and why would you stay the extra three locations of the tour with me. She leans up and places her lips to mine.

I pubs her away and shake my head walking pass her to the door "there is no extra locations on the tour Lindsey, I'm not doing it. I signed a contract for my current locations any added on you can take off"

"Lucas wait please... Just listen to me for a second" she pleads

"No... Any time you wanted to take away from Brooke and my baby is not what I signed up for just because you like me or whatever. I'll see you tomorrow Lindsey" and then I was gone.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	14. Brooke 8

**Hey Guys, sorry for the late update everyone. I know what you all are thinking lol Lucas should just tell Brooke and ditch Lindsey. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter (-:**

It had been two months and the wedding was nearing and my heart would beat every time something about the wedding comes up. Baby Scott was growing nicely as the doctor put it and Lucas has stayed by his promise and has been there at every appointment so far.

I was currently in Tree Hill checking all the last minute wedding stuff. Ellison and Tegan had both gone back home because they started their last year of high school last month. Lucas was now in Texas and soon would be back home with me and our little bubby.

Peyton Haley and Rachel all walked out in the red bridesmaid dress Tegan had picked out and they looked amazing "oh my god" I gush waving at my eyes to stop tears from falling "you guys look amazing"

"Tegan has good taste" Peyton says looking into the mirror "so you like then?" I nod and all three of them came hugging me.

After they had tried on their dresses and everything fitted well we headed out for lunch at Karen's cafe. I push the doors open letting everyone know customers were arriving; Karen behind the counter looked up and smiled "Hello ladies"

"Hi Karen" we all said together.

"Lucas called about an hour ago Brooke, he said he rang you, but you obviously was busy" she walks around the counter "he said that he will be home in two weeks. Something about cutting the tour short for his girl" the three girls cooed and Karen smiled "Oh look at you Brooke, your practically glowing and baby Scott is getting so much bigger now"

"Karen I just literally started to show a tiny bump and I hope I can fit into my dress. I did make sure I had a tying in the back just incase"

"And everything is sorted at the place where you want to get married" I nod "and the reception is all good too" I nod again "okay good, well I better get back to work and you girls go sit down and I'll have your orders ready for you. All regulars?" we all nod and Karen smiles and kisses my cheek then get back behind the counter.

"I think you made her the happiest I've ever seen her since she had Lily Brooke" Haley says as we sit down.

I rest my elbow on the table and sit my chin in the palm of my hand as I look at Karen "I'm glad" I state "because her son has made me the happiest I've ever been" I turn to the girls "and so have all of you"

"Yes I know Luke I'm not stressing and Ellison and Tegan have done most of the work anyway when they were with me in New York" it was almost 8 in the evening and Lucas rang me just like he did every evening and morning because he was worried and apparently he didn't care what Lindsey was saying. Something happened between that relationship obviously.

"I'll be home to put the cot and everything else up and Nate is coming up soon to help with the nursery and Haley too while we are away in Barbados"

"Okay Luke I have to go I'm looking after Demi tomorrow and I need sleep to be able to deal with her being hyper"

He laughed "okay butterfly. I'll call you in the morning to check in on my girls"

"Girls?" I question getting into bed.

"Yeah it's just me hoping. I've always wanted a little girl ever since well you know" he says and I could hear the excitement of this baby from his voice "night baby" I say my good nights and get to sleep.

The next morning I was up showered dressed and ready for the day. Haley was bringing Demi by at noon so I still had some time to myself. I had more money inherited to me from my papa that I didn't even realise so I had a surprise for Lucas. I know New York is great and we had planned to settle down there, but Tree Hill is where family is. All our friends are here and it's better distance to Ohio for Ma and the girls to visit.

So I was looking online at a few of the houses that are on offer and I've seen one I really like and I could see us making it our home so I'm going to surprise Lucas and move us to Tree Hill where we will stay.

I know I had that job in New York, but I've decided to build my own company and I can do that. For the first year or so I will fly back and forth to New York and build my company and then I'll go from there. Our baby will have the comfort of family around him or her and I know it's the decision I could make for my family.

I click open the page on the computer and just go through the house I have made an appointment to look at today after Demi gets dropped off.

It had a white picket fence outside with a long pathway up to the front door. It had beautiful green low cut grass on either side of the path with little daisies growing and a beautiful rose red front door with a golf knocker. It was perfect.

Haley dropped Demi off and we were now standing outside the house I hope to call mine. I take Demi by the hand and we push the door open and walk inside. It was an open house so the door was already open and welcoming.

"Wow" Demi grasps spinning around "Auntie Brooke this house is so big" she says and I nod with a smile agreeing with her.

It had high ceilings and the stairs looked like they didn't stop at all. The living room was huge and the kitchen had glittery black marble counters with sensory touch taps. I followed Demi to the back garden and she grasped again. You had pretty marble concrete for a patio set and then a few steps and a big garden with low cut grass covering it all.

This house is a winner. It had five bedrooms with an ensuite in two of those rooms. It also had three toilets and two extra bathrooms.

"Are you going to buy this house Auntie Brooke?" Demi asks as we walk up the stairs to the second landing.

"I think I am sweetie" I tell her.

She beams a smile at me "does that mean you and Uncle Luke are going to be here with us?" I nod and she starts jumping up and down "and baby too"

I laugh "and baby too"

"Mommy will be so happy" she says and I knew that. Everyone will, but no one can know until I tell Lucas.

"I know sweetie, but do me a little favour and don't tell anything to Mommy just yet. Let me tell Uncle Luke first okay"

Demi motioned for me to move closer to her so I do "I promise not to tell Mommy Auntie Brooke and baby bump" I kiss the top of her head and we look at the rest of the house.

Once we had finished I walk with Demi down to the front door where we see the estate agent lady "Oh you must be Brooke" I nod and shake her hand "how did you find the house? Is it what you're looking for?"

"It is" Demi answered for me getting a laugh from both adults "Auntie Brooke, Uncle Luke and baby are going to buy it right Auntie Brooke"

"Right baby girl" I nod "can I put an offer on the house" the lady nodded and took down my offer.

"I'll put the offer in and call you as soon as the owners let me know if they accept" I nod and thank the lady and leave with Demi.

"Ice cream sound good?" Demi nods and we head for the dessert shop.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	15. Lucas 7

**Hey Guys, I'm sorry this update is late, I've been in Manchester for the week and haven't had time to upload. Anyway ENJOY!**

It had been two months since Lindsey kissed me back in New York and since then we haven't talked about it and I haven't mentioned it to Brooke either. I didn't want her to get upset and mad at Lindsey and I didn't want harm to come to the baby either.

I check in every morning and night with Brooke to male sure they ate okay and make sure she isn't stressed over this wedding. I know she's in Tree Hill which I'm glad with because she has family around her. I'll tell you guys a secret, I secretly wish we moved to Tree Hill instead of the big city. I hate Brooke being alone in the city.

I got a text about an hour ago from work saying she had a surprise for me for when I arrive in Tree Hill for our wedding.

"Lucas over here!" one of the fans called out as I walk do it of the reading event venue and over to our black car "I love you" she screams blowing kisses my way. I flash her a smile before getting into the car

"We have one more location and then your heading to Tree Hill Lucas" Lindsey says taking a sip of the champagne that was in the car with us. I cut my tour short because I didn't want to be away from Brooke any longer and I want to be there for the baby too. The first kick and all appointments.

"Okay good" I reply looking out the window.

The ride to the hotel was quick just how I liked it. I got out and thanked the driver and head to my room where I could ring Brooke finally.

I get in and shut the door whipping out my phone and pressing speed dial. It rang three times before she answered.

"Hello"

"Hey Butterfly its just me checking in. How are you both?"

"We ate still okay from this morning Luke" she laughed "stop worrying, everyone down here is looking after me"

"Okay good" I kick my shoes off and start to undress "so what's this surprise you have for me?"

"It's a surprise Luke"

"So you're not going to tell me then?"

"Nope" she states "but we do miss you and I mean everyone including our bubby. He or she misses your voice"

"Well I only have one location left which is Chicago and then we will be coming to Tree Hill where I can finally marry the love of my life"

"Oh you found her then aye, so what am u waiting for then?" she teases and I laugh "I love you too and I can't wait for you to call me your wife Broody"

"Me too" there was silence for a moment and my heart was content at how my life is turning out. I am so excited about our baby and having the family I've wanted for a long time. This felt right.

"Right Luke I'm gonna go Demi wants to watch the Little mermaid, but I'll talk to you tomorrow kay. Love you" I say my goodbyes and we hang up.

I so can't wait to get back home.

"Yes Ellison I have my tux all ready for the wedding. Yes I made sure Nathan and Jake went to get theirs and yes Sean and Kyle have theirs too" I assure her "I know Brooke would kill me if it's not right which is why it's all good"

"Okay good and you will have where on time yes? No excuses Lucas. You and Brooke can't start this new journey on the rocks it will break her and I know how hard she's been fighting to stay together"

"I know El and I won't I promise. I wouldn't let myself start this journey with Brooke and I being on bad terms" I promised

"And all secrets are out on the table. You have nothing to hide. Nothing to tell Brooke before she says the magic words that bond your life together forever?"

I paused for a moment and the memory of. Lindsey and I passed through my head as I held the phone to my ear. I haven't told Brooke about, but there isn't really anything to tell right? Lindsey kissed me I pushed her away and that's that.

"I have no secrets El" I assure her even if it was a little white lie.

"Okay good. Anyway I have to get to class, but I'll talk to you later Luke" I say my goodbyes and hang up. I just hope not telling Brooke was the right choice that I've made.

"Georgia is our last stop and then we head into Tree Hill" Lindsey reminds me as the plane stops at its mark "get ready to smile again Lucas"

I flash her my biggest fake smile and nod before looking back out the window. The quicker we get this over with the sooner I'll be with Brooke walking down the aisle and marrying her. Ellison came up with the worst idea of me not seeing Brooke until she gets to the aisle and is standing beside me.

I hated the idea, but Ellison said she thinks it'll be good for the both of us, so we agreed much to my hating that, but I did have to admit Brooke is worth the wait she always had been and always will be.

"Lucas..." Lindsey says grabbing my attention. I tie to face her "about that kiss in New York"

"No Lindsey" I reply "we aren't doing this and it didn't mean anything. I love Brooke. I'm with Brooke"

"But..."

"No!" I bellow seeing her recoil from beside me "no more is to he said about you kissing me okay, now we do finish this tour and I go home to marry the love of my life and that's that" she says no more, but looks out the window.

We reach our destination and the same old happens. Cameras flash at me. Comments are thrown my way. I take a few selfies with some fans. I sign some pictures or whatever and we head to the car that takes us to our hotel.

Once I was inside I flop down on my bed and hold my phone above my face seeing a message from Nathan.

 **Yo Luke, dont forget to come straight to mine when you get to Tree Hill. The girls are staying somewhere else. See you soon dude. Nate.**

I send a quick response telling him I remember and then put my phone down beside me an d it buzzed. I picked it up seeing Ma flash across the screen "Hello" I answer on the third ring "Ma is everything okay?"

"When were you going to tell me that Brooke is pregnant" she says in a high tone.

Oh crap that totally slipped my mind "oh right sorry. I was meaning to call about that"

"Lucas how can you not tell me that I'm going to have my first grandbaby?" I could hear the hurt tone in her voice.

"I'm sorry Ma" I apologise feeling super bad about not telling her "but is this good news or bad?"

"It's fantastic news Lucas" she replies her tone changing "my baby boy is gonna become a proper man in a few weeks and now you and Brooke are giving me my first grandbaby. I'm super excited about that"

"Me too Ma" I sit up and take the picture of me and Brooke on our first anniversary when I took her to the town fair. She had jumped on my back and I took the selfie. It's my favourite picture of them all "I really can't wait to call her my wife Ma"

"I can tell" Ma laughs "I know you loved Bella Luke, but I know truly that Brooke is your one. You have been looking for her your entire life and now you get to marry her and spend the rest of your life together. It's all exciting"

Ma was right. Bella I did love, but my love for Brooke is different. It feels different and I wouldn't change it for the world. I wouldn't change her for the world. We made each other a better version of ourselves and that is what I loved about us the most.

"Lily is super excited to be an Aunt. I don't think I've seen her this happy since you told her you and Brooke are getting married" Ma laughed some more "that's all she's been talking about. I'm. Glad your happy Luke"

"Me too Ma" I kiss the picture I was stilling looking down at "I'm glad you and Lil love her as much as I do"

"Of course we love her Luke, if your happy then so are we" and I knew that. That's all Ma has ever wanted for me "well sweetheart I called to be mad about you not telling me about my grandbaby, but you've made me happy now so I'm gonna go and get Lil from Haley's place. Bye darling" I say my goodbyes and we hang up.

Marrying Brooke I can not wait for, but seeing my baby is the day I can't wait for second in place.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all Roch xoxo**


	16. Brooke 9

**Not much to s** ay... **So ENJOY!**

An hour ago the lady from the realtor called and gave me the good news of having the house I put the offer on. It was amazing to have such good news before I got married.

I held the phone to my ear and he answered on the third ring "Hey butterfly"

"Hi Broody" I smile even though I know he can't see me "so I had a surprise for you, but Ellison said I can't see you until we get married so I have to tell you now like this"

"Okay... So"

"The money we saved to buy a house, well I used it to buy us a house in Tree Hill" the line went quiet for a moment "Luke?"

"You brought us a house in Tree Hill? I thought you wanted to stay in New York?"

"I did, but we have family in Tree Hill and if we are having a family I would prefer to live where family is and I know my family won't hate us living here" I tell him kinda nervous now to how he'll react "I wanted to show you the house first, but it wasn't on the market for long and the owners needed a quick sale" the line was silent again "You're not mad at me you Luke?"

"Of course I'm not. I mean I wanted to move back home after college, but you had your eyes set on New York so I was willing to do that with you Butterfly" he says and my nerves calm a little "if you want to live in Tree Hill then I'm fine with that baby"

"That's great" I squealed.

"So we will sort out the house after we come back from our honeymoon" he says "I can't wait to see the house"

"I love you Lucas" I state placing a hand to my stomach "more than anything"

"And I love you so much too Brooke and I really can't wait to marry you and have our baby and give you the life you deserve and always wanted"

"If you want I can send you a key and you can go check out the house when you arrive in Tree Hill" I suggest.

"That's a good idea butterfly" he quickly replies "yes I'm coming. Okay I got it" I hear him say to Lindsey in the background "Brooke I have to go baby, but send the key to my hotel the address I sent you and I'll take the guys with me to go see it. I love you both very much. Bye" I say my goodbyes and then we hang up and i knew my life was forming into one big happy future.

"So what are you saying Brooke?" Haley asks as the four of us which included me and my three best friends Peyton, Haley and Rachel. We sat in our usual booth at Karen's cafe drinking our coffees.

I had called them there to tell them my news. When I told them I was pregnant I had called a conference call via Skype to announce it and they all squealed in excitement and joy.

"When you dropped Demi off with me we took a little adventure to this beautiful house that has beautiful cut green grass outside and its a good size for our family and Demi loved it and it has a big garden, so we bought it and Lucas is happy with that and so is Demi and Karen and Lily so what I'm telling you girls is that..."

"You're moving to Tree Hill?" Rachel cuts in literally bouncing in her seat as I nod answering her question. She squealed and pulled me into a hug "you're gonna be here with us. We can raise our kids together?"

"Yeah I wanted to raise the baby here with family around and in a nice town that we can call home. The big city isn't the right place for me and Luke and our baby. I know he wants to be back home with you guys and I'm happy to do that"

"Oh my god it's perfect. The eight of us back together again like in college" Haley says beaming a smile at me.

"But what about your job with Brenda?"

"I won't lie. It was perfect and so me and I would have loved that, but I'm going to be a Mom now and my child comes first and I know he or she will be happy to live here around family" I tell them "and plus I was thinking of doing my own clothing line. My granddad left me his old building in New York and its perfect. Lucas is my first investor and then eventually I buy a store here and have someone run my business in New York so I won't be away from home for so long"

"It sounds like everything is figured out" Haley says and I nod placing a hand to my stomach.

"When you have a baby coming you have to have at least a plan figured out, you should know that Hales" Haley smiled "I would do anything for Lucas and our child and if that means to move here then that's what I'll do"

"And we are glad to have you back here with us Brooke" Rachel smiles at me "and your wedding will be a joyful occasion for us as family and friends to celebrate what you and Lucas have"

"And all the fighting is over?" Peyton questions

"Right this moment yes and we couldn't be happier" I assure my girls.

"Good. You and Lucas are a fairy-tale that I have been telling Demi about since she was born and it's her favourite one" Haley says "you and Lucas are not like us Brooke. We seek happiness if your happy because seeing you guys happy makes everyone else see and know that happiness can last forever"

And that may well be true, but Lucas and I can't force happiness just because everyone else wants us too. Lucas and I are happy, we are in a good place right now and I love that fact, but if anything goes south I won't force myself to love him for everyone's sake. My happiness is what matters too not just everyone else.

After we had met at the cafe I head back to the house I purchased with Lucas and step inside and stand in the middle of the foyer and just look around. This is going to be my house. The house where our family will grow and were we are going to be happy. I'm hoping to grow old here with Lucas and have our family around us as we do.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	17. Lucas 8

**Hey Guys, so i should be at work right now, but I'm literally snowed in and can't get to work so I thought I would upload a chapter instead which will make ya'll happy. So yes Lindsey is a bitch in this story and yes Lucas should tell Brooke about the kiss, but he doesn't.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

My plane landed in Tree Hill and I was home. I have missed calling this place my home. I have missed watching Lily grow up and I was just happy that Brooke decided to let us live here and stay here even though she has to give up the job in New York.

I stepped off the last step and turned to Lindsey "the book tour is over, so our business here is done. Me and you have no more business, do you understand me Lindsey?"

"Lucas I..."

"We have no more business" I cut in and she let's out a sigh.

"I understand" she nods bowing her head

"Good. Goodbye Lindsey" I turn around and head to a second car that was waiting for me.

"Welcome home Luke" Nathan says slapping my back. I turn my eyes to Lindsey and see her leave in the black car.

"Thank you Nate" I say as he drives us to the exit.

"So your tour is finally over then?" I nod sending a message to Brooke. Tomorrow was our wedding and I can't wait to see her up at the alter.

"Nate before we head to yours can you stop off at this address" I put the address of our house we will be living in as a married couple in his sat nav. He nods and we head to the house.

Once we pulled up Nathan turned into the drive and killed the engine. My wife to be done a good job with picking the house. It was big, but nice. It was beautiful and that's just the outside.

I use my key to get in and it turned out to be everything I ever wanted for Brooke. The house was perfect "this is your place?"

"Yeah. Brooke and I bought it" I answer admiring the house and how perfect it was.

Nathan and I went around the house and I could see my future with Brooke and our child on this house. We were going to be happy here, I just know it.

After we looked at the whole house we headed back to the Naley house.

"Hey Man" Jake says patting on the back when I walk into the kitchen area "welcome back home"

"Yeah Man welcome back" Owen says sliding me a beer across the island.

"So everyone bad their tuxedos right because Ellison and Tegan will kill you if you don't" I ask as we all sit in the den watching a football game with beer and pizza.

"We have them and they are already at the place you're getting married" Nathan assures me "plus I have the rings and the girls have everything else sorted out. It's going to be okay Luke"

I nod hoping he was right. I mean me and Brooke are getting married tomorrow no matter what. I've waited so long to call her my wife and I'm glad I did because she was worth it and I wouldn't change that for no one.

"Yeah you're right" I laugh it off taking a swig of my beer.

"So what's it feel like to this being your last day of freedom?" Nathan asks

"It actually doesn't feel any difference. I mean me and Brooke have been together for 6 years now and we are expecting and I just see this has the next step to our amazing future together" I answer honestly "I have finally found my happy ending and I wouldn't give that up for the world"

"I thought Peyton and I had that" Jake mutters after taking a gulp of his beer "she and I were meant to have that, but now with Nicki showing up and my past coming back Peyton doesn't trust me anymore. She doesn't love me guys"

"Jake of course she loves you" I assure him "Peyton adores you and we all know it. She was in before you even knew you were. That girl has been there through everything and I believe you two can get through this. It just needs time"

"But..."

"No buts" I cut him off "Peyton Sawyer loved you the moment you guys met and we all saw it, so don't freak out about this. I know you and she will be together again"

"Well I must admit if you and Brooke are doing this then Peyton and I might have hope because if you and Brooke couldn't then none of us have any hope aye"

That's what everyone seems to keep saying. Was mine and Brooke love really that much great that everyone believes they have love just because we do? It doesn't make sense, Brooke and I don't see it like that.

We are just two people who fell in love and are still very much in love.

The morning I woke to the crisp winter air slowly seeping through the small cracks of the window being open to let some air in. I stretched out my arms and my eyes widen and I shoot up in a quick pace.

"I'm getting married today" I utter to no one, but myself.

"No shit Sherlock" Nathan says throwing a towel at me "the shower is free. Everyone in this house is dressed and ready to head to the venue" I nod taking the towel and heading for the shower.

I was ready in less than 15 minutes. We all pulled into the car and head to where I was going to get married. I had no nerves because I knew this is what I've wanted since forever and I was excited to see Brooke again and feel our baby kick.

"You ready Luke?" I nod and follow the guys into the building and straight to where we needed to change into our tuxedos.

"Is everything okay in here?" we all turn around and see Haley walk in with Demi

"Uncle Luke your back" she ran into my arms an do lift her hugging her tight "Auntie Brooke looks like a princess" she says with dreamy eyes making me smile "everything is so awesome" she boasts making us all laugh with how cute she sounded.

"You clean up good Scott"

"Thanks Hales" she straightens my tie "how is Brooke?"

"She's good" Haley answers "she can't wait to marry you of course"

"The feeling is mutual" I smile and Haley nods.

"Okay guys I'm going to go tell Ellison she can stop worrying about everything and I'll see you guys soon"

And then it was time, I followed the guys down the long hall and the double door appended revealing all our guests we had invited. I walk down the aisle and stand at the front waiting for Brooke to join me.

I patiently look up at the clock and realise it had gone pass the moment we were want to be getting married and my heart started to race.

"What's going on?" I ask Nathan who was standing behind me.

"I don't know" he says with a shrug "let me..." and then the double doors open and I watch as each person walked down the aisle and then there she was, my queen, the love of my life, my world walking towards me.

And then I knew looking at Brooke walking towards me I found my soul mate, bestfriend and future all in the same person.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	18. Brooke 10

**Hey guys, so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated recently. I've been on holiday in Malta for four days to get away from things for a while, but I'm back home now so I'll be updating regularly hopefully. Anyway I hope all my reviewers and readers are okay and happy. I've been happy recently so yeah lol. Anyway ENJOY!**

I stood in front of the mirror flattening down my dress as Haley put the crystal butterfly clip on my hair. Rachel had done my makeup for me and Peyton helped me into dress.

There was a knock at the door and then Lindsey appeared with a smile on her face "Oh Brooke you look amazing" she compliments. I thank her "Haley do you think I could speak to Brooke alone for a moment" Haley looked to me and I nodded.

We were alone for a good full 3 minutes before Lindsey broke the silence "so your going to still marry Lucas then?" she says grabbing my attention straight away.

"Excuse me?"

"You're still marrying Lucas then?" she repeats.

I turn around to face her "Lindsey I don't know what your doing here and I don't know who invited you, but yes I am going to marry Lucas today"

"Even after what happened?" I kink my eye brow up at her and she starts to laugh "Oh I get it now, he never told you; of course he didn't" she shook her head.

"Lindsey what on earth are you trying to get at because if you'll excuse me I'm getting married in 10 minutes"

"Brooke I think you should know what happened between Lucas and me" I stop at the room door and turn to face her again.

"What?"

"I think you should..."

"I heard you" I state cutting her off "what happened Lindsey?"

"We kissed"

"Erm what?" I utter feeling my blood go cold "you what?"

"This changes thing now I bet" she says with a smirk on her stupid bimbo face.

How dare she turn up uninvited to my wedding and tell me she and my soon to be husband shared a kiss. As stupid kiss. How can he do this to me? Did he do this or is she lying? I don't have time to chase this up. I'm marrying him in less than 10 minutes.

I go to open my mouth when the door to the room opened "Brooke are you ready?" I looked to Peyton as she stood there with her batch of flowers in her hands. I then looked back at Lindsey and it was time to make a decision "Brooke?" still I stayed silent. I don't think I registered what she said properly as I stood there in my wedding dress not knowing what to do, but I had to choose "Brooke are you okay? Do you need a moment" I nodded and Peyton understood leaving the room taking Lindsey with her.

I stood in front of the mirror again looking back at myself in my wedding dress that showed my baby small bump. It was hardly noticeable. I glanced up at the clock seeing that I had delayed my wedding by 5 minutes already, but I still had to make a decision of what I was going to do.

I don't even know the facts because Lucas hadn't told me, but I love him. Lindsey could be lying or she could be telling the truth I didn't know, but a choice needed to be made.

"Brooke" a small knock on the door and then it opened "Hi sweetheart" I smiled at Mom through the mirror "you look beautiful baby" I nod acknowledging the compliment "Brooke what's the matter?"

"I just..." I turn around "it's nothing" I lie "I'm ready" and my choice was made. Mom smiled taking my hand in hers "Lucas is a lucky guy baby and I'm so happy for you" and then we head down the hall where my bridesmaids were waiting for us and then everything begun.

"You may now kiss the Bride" the priest says as Lucas leans in and our lips connect and in that brief moment with everything swirling around in my mind the kiss seemed different, but I went along with it as everyone clapped and cheered.

Lucas took my hand in his and we turned to face everyone as they continued to clap "welcome to the Scott family Mrs Scott" Lucas says beaming a smile at me.

We walked down the aisle and out the front as everyone waited for us to leave and head to the venue for the reception to start.

"You seem quiet?" Lucas says once we get into the car heading for the venue.

"I'm just thinking" I reply glancing at him "I just... I'm thinking about the baby and our life together. We have to get everything and the house we bought we have to get that set up and..."

"Butterfly..." he cuts in.

"Hmm..."

"We will sort everything out when we come back from the Bahamas and I promise everything will be okay" he tries assuring me, but with what Lindsey said I wasn't so sure.

"Lucas..."

"Yeah baby?"

I was going to ask, but I was afraid for the answer so I decide not to "its okay. I think we're here now" the car comes to a stop and looking out the window "El and Tegan have done a good job with this wedding" I admire getting out the car.

"It is a great honour to introduce to you for the first time Mr and Mrs Lucas Scott" everyone cheered and clapped as Lucas and I walked into the venue. Lucas span me around and then twirled me as everyone continued to clap and then he pulled me into his chest and as I looked up he placed his lips to mine and for the split second I felt like us again.

We decided to do the toasts first which were a hit as everyone laughed and enjoyed their food and drinks and then everyone was on the dance floor enjoying their time. I sat at the head table and drank my apple juice from my wine flute and picked at the fruit plate Lucas had brought over to me earlier.

"It was a beautiful ceremony Brooke" Karen said taking the seat beside me "you look beautiful and I'm glad to have you in my family" she says kissing my cheek "and now we just have to wait for my grandbaby to arrive and everything will be complete" I smile at that because I was to excited for the baby to arrive.

"Thank you Karen... We can't wait too" I smile at her

"And I'm so glad you guys have decided to move here with us. Your house is beautiful and soon it'll have a family to make it into a home"

I was excited about that too. Buying the house in Tree Hill was the smart option because living in Ohio was never on the cards.

"Mommy come and look at this. Ellison got a funny photo booth over here" Lily called out running up to us "Mommy come on" she grabbed Karen's hand and tugged at it.

"Okay Brooke I need to go and take my photo apparently" I laughed and Karen waved as lily dragged her away.

As Ed Sheeran's Perfect came on Lucas took my hand and we headed for the dance floor. It had been hours since Lindsey came to me and told me that she and Lucas had kissed. I didn't want to believe it so I went along with the wedding and now I'm standing with my newly husband on the dance floor dancing to one of my favourite songs.

He twirled me around and then brought me back to his chest and we swayed in time with the music. I looked over his shoulder and saw Lindsey in the corner with a champagne glass in her hand. She connected her eyes with mine and held her cup up a little and tilted it towards me with a smile and a wink.

My blood turned cold throughout my body. I looked around seeing everyone eating and drinking and having a good time. Tegan and Ellison were dancing with their boyfriends. My Mom and Karen were laughing and the kids were running around enjoying themselves. I looked back up and saw Lindsey again.

I stopped dancing our first dance as Husband and Wife and stared back at Lindsey as a picture of she and Lucas formed in my head circling around like I knew it would once I let it set in of what she had said.

"Brooke" Lucas sounded worried as he said my name "Brooke..." he says again. My eyes turn from Lindsey and up to him "what's wrong?" he touched my shoulder and I flinched from his touch.

I stepped closer to him locking our eyes together "did you and Lindsey kiss?" it was a whisper, but he heard me. His eyes turned into worry and my heart broke "well Lucas did you"

"Brooke... Listen"

"Lucas no, answer me... Did you and Lindsey kiss?" He slowly nods his head. I let out a short breath "Oh my god" I step back from him and spin around. My eyes scan the crowd, but my vision started to blur. I lift the bottom of my dress and run across the dance floor to the exit.

"Brooke wait" I hear Lucas call after me. I don't stop I carry on running.

I get outside and down the few steps. I pull my white cardigan closer to my body as I lean over the railing outside. My face froze by the cold air and my body shook with how much I was hurting right now.

"Brooke, wait let me explain please" Lucas said walking out into the winter air. I say nothing so he carries on "I never kissed her, she kissed me and I tried getting things done quicker to get back to you because I love you and only you Brooke. I wanted to come back for this reason, to marry you"

I slightly turn towards him and wipe at my eyes "and yet you never told me any of this before we got married Lucas. You should have told me this"

"Brooke..."

"I wanted to marry you because I fell in love with you 5 years ago when you agreed to come with me to Ohio at winter break and it touched my heart that I thought you loved me that much that you wanted to marry me, but you never loved me as much as I loved you because you would never have lied to me about this Lucas. You had so many chances to tell me and you chose not to, I don't know why, but you did" I wipe at my eyes once more and turn around walking back to the door to my reception party.

"Brooke I'm sorry and I do love you, very much" he calls out when I put my hand on the handle of the door.

I stop for a moment and turn bad to him "you said if I have to question whether I love you or not then we have a problem. Well Lucas..." I look away from him "I think we have a problem" I then turn around and go inside.

I get back to the reception and head straight over to our wedding table and grab my bag checking inside I make sure I have everything. I sling it on my shoulder and turn around.

"Brooke is you okay?" Ellison questions running over to me. I shake my head biting my top lip to stop me from crying "where you going?" she notices my bag "where is Lucas? Brooke what's going on?

"I need to get out of here for a little bit" I say clicking at my phone "thank everyone for coming and stop Lucas from coming after me please"

"Brooke what's going on? I don't understand" she says sounding worried.

I look pass her and see Lindsey still standing there with a glass in her hand. I really wanted to walk over to her and throw the drink in her face, but I didn't want to make a big scene at my wedding.

"I have to go El I have a ride waiting for me outside. I'll be back soon okay" I pull put of her grasp and head for the back entrance to the building and climb into the cab "Tree Hill Airport please"

I got to the airport and paid the driver. Tears were streaming down my face and eyes were all on me, the girl in the wedding dress with tears down her cheeks and a distraught look on her face.

I paced quickly to the counter and looked up at the board to see where I wanted to go.

"May I help you Miss" the guy behind the counter asked and then I remembered I have my ticket for the Bahamas. I take out my ticket and show the guy "your flight leaves in an hour Miss. Enjoy" I nod and turn around.

I scan the crowd and then follow the signs to where I needed to be. I bought a bottle of water ad down it then threw the rubbish in the bin. All sorts were fluttering around in my head and my heart was breaking. I placed my hand on my still small stomach and the life I thought I was going to have flashed before my eyes which made me cry even more.

"I'm sorry babies" I whisper cry "I didn't see this one coming"

"Brooke..." I look up and see Lucas walking towards me with a bag in his hand "Ellison told me you were here"

"How did she... Ahhh right snapchat" I roll my eyes "I've got to delete that" I mutter to myself "what you doing here?"

"Well my wife fled our wedding and didn't tell me where she was going" he states putting the bag down beside me.

"And my husband didn't tell me that his sneaky dishonest slut of a publisher kissed him" I reply

He let out a sigh "I know I did wrong by doing that, but I love you Brooke and I get your mad and upset and frustrated and pregnant, but I can't lose you. I don't want to lose you and I know we're in trouble this time, but I also know you and I will get through this together"

"Flight 4RTY to the Bahamas is boarding" I look up at the board and stand to my feet

"When El told me you were here I knew what was happening so I thought you might need this" he handed me the bag he brought with him.

"Lucas before I married you I loved you more than anything. Before I found out about the kiss I would have done anything for you, but you lied to Ellison when you said you had nothing to tell me. You lied to me and that has led me to question our love" I tell him.

"Last call for Flight 4RTY to the Bahamas"

"I have to go Luke" I say taking the bag from him.

"But you are coming back aren't you?" he says and I could hear his pleading in his voice and see it in his eyes.

"Lucas of course I am" I assure him "I just need to leave for a little bit. I need to be alone" he just nods hanging his head "bye Lucas" he kisses my cheek then steps back.

"I'll be seeing you Brooke" I felt a batch of fresh tears stream down my cheeks as I head to the gate to get on the plane.

And in that moment my heart shattered into a million pieces and I became afraid of not being able to put it back together again.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love you all loads. Roch xoxo**


	19. Lucas 9

**Hey guys I know I suck and haven't been uploaded faster, but I have to now finish the chapters before I upload and work has been so stressful lately and I have just been too tired to write, but I'll to do better. Yes Lindsey is a bitch and yes she shouldn't have told Brooke like that, but Lucas should have. I'm sorry if ya'll don't like it, but it's happened anyway.**

 **So yes my trip to Malta was amazing. It was nice to get away from the snow and cold weather of England.**

 **And then there is the fact that I miss my boyfriend and can't wait to go see him again and now I'm ranting, sorry guys lol. Anyway ENJOY!**

She was gone. I watched as the plane took off into the air as my heart broke with every move it made getting smaller with distance. My new radiate wife is gone and I didn't try with all my power to stop her.

I turn around and slump down in a seat with thoughts flying through my head of our wedding, what out future is meant to be like and our child being raised with us together not apart... Never apart.

Message after message filled my inbox and call upon call kept coming, but I ignore every one of them. My life with Brooke was crumbling and all I was doing is watching as it fell.

It took me a good 45 minutes before I finally stood to my feet and dragged my broken body out of the airport and to my car. I drove home; to the house we bought together. The house we are meant to make memories in and then I realised once I stood inside that it needed to be furnished and decorated and I needed a distraction with my failing marriage just a few hours after we said the 'I dos'

So with the help of Jake and Nathan we decided to decorate the house and furnish it with everything Brooke has spoke about I mare sure I did it just the way she wanted it.

Everyone would ask what happened. Where Brooke was and why we weren't together on our honeymoon and it sucked not being with her, but I understood she needed the space to think. I mean I didn't tell her about Lindsey kissing me like I should have. It was a lot worse than what it was because of the fighting we had been having and then this too while she's pregnant; I understood it and I didn't blame her at all.

"I know you don't want to talk about it Luke, but what exactly happened with you and Brooke?" Nathan asks as we continued to decorate.

"Lindsey happened" I state dipping the brush into the paint then back onto the walls "I should never have continued the tour on, I should have cancelled it when she kissed me"

"Wait what?" Jake joins in "Lindsey and you kissed?"

"No!" I turn around to face them "she kissed me, I pushed her away there's a difference" I made clear. I would never hurt Brooke like that. I would never cheat on her. I love her "then Lindsey told her and I think Brooke just hates that I never told her myself which I should have done and I just wish I could go back in time and change that"

"I get it man I really do" Jake says and I nod turning back to painting the wall "she'll come around Luke, she did marry you"

That was a fair point. Why did Brooke go through the whole wedding if she knew what had happened or should I say what Lindsey had done?

"I never thought of that" I admit "maybe she will come around after all"

"You and Brooke are forever Lucas and not even Lindsey will get between that" Nathan assured me.

After we finished a few of the rooms in the new house I headed over to Mom's cafe for lunch. I push the door opened having the bell signal my arrival. Mom looked up with a smile on her face as she wipes down the counter with the dishcloth she had in her hand.

"Lucas sweetie hi" I give a small smile and then I sit down on one of the stalls at the counter "still no word from Brooke?" I shake my head and her smile falters "Oh darling I'm sorry this is how your marriage is starting"

"No need to be sorry Ma, this is all on me" I tell her "I should have just told her the truth, I think she thinks there's something between Lindsey and me because I never told her, but I just have to assure her that there isn't"

"You and Brooke make each other better people so I'm sure you'll he through this sweetie" Ma says turning around and making me my coffee "and you have a baby coming too so everything will sort itself out. She'll be back and you'll talk it out"

I just hoped Ma was right. I mean Brooke and I would fight, but this was something different I could just feel it.

Ma hands me my coffee and I silently thank her "so where's Lil?"

"With Haley and Demi at the aquarium" Ma replies "so how is the house coming along Luke?"

"We finished our room and the nursery. I'm going to keep the downstairs the same. I know Brooke liked it that way. Its all cream expect the kitchen that's cream and grey" Ma nodded "I just hope she likes it when she comes back"

"I'm sure she'll love it" Ma assures me "are you eating okay though Luke?" I was staying at the house just until Brooke got back and then I was going to see what she wanted.

"Yeah Haley makes sure of it" its crazy how we call became so close after everyone got with each other. We're like this big functioning family.

"I'm glad"

I stayed talking with Ma for a little bit then headed into town for some more baby things. I wanted to make sure we had everything so Brooke didn't have to worry.

"You did all that?" Ellison says when I show her the nursery. I had face timed her to see if Brooke would like the nursery.

"Yeah, the guys helped me paint and build, but everything else was me" I answer moving the phone around the room "will she like it?"

"She'll love it Luke" Ellison says "but you still have to make up for the whole Lindsey thing Lucas"

A frown appears on my face and I nod knowing that fact "Yeah I know El, I just need her back. She is my life and so is our baby"

"She loves you Luke I don't care what she said" Ellison was referring to when Brooke said she didn't know if she loved me anymore "she loves you more than anything right now and I know she's hurt, but never for a second listen to her doubt that" I nod "Lindsey is a bitch and Brooke won't key her ruin your relationship"

"I hope your right El. I really can't lose her" I make known "I want my little family and I want that with my wife"

"Well Brooke called when she landed and she seemed upset, so I know she loves you and I know you will work this out I promise"

"Thank you El"

"And besides you guys better make up before I come down for spring break and knock your heads together" I laughed and nodded "I have to go Luke, but keep the house clean for Brooke when she gets back and just talk to her okay. I'll see you later. Bye" I say my goodbyes and we both hang up.

What a logical girl she has become. I needed to talk to Brooke and I just need her to understand so when she gets back that is what I will do.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	20. Brooke 11

**Hey guys, so yeah Lindsey is a bitch and even more so knowing Brooke is pregnant. Thank you again all for my reviews and followers to this story. Ive been happier this past few weeks hence my writing and holidays and updating for you guys.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

I step out of the cab from the airport and stare up at the house that was meant to be the home Lucas and I made ours. I take a deep breath and walk up the stone path to the front door and unlock it with my own key.

As I walk in I see that all the furniture we had put into storage was here and the house was ready. It was ready for us.

"Your back?" I turn my gaze to Lucas as he walked down the stairs "hi"

"What is this?" I whisper shuffling my bag of my shoulder hearing it fall to the floor.

"It's our home; I had the guys help me get it ready for you. We even did the nursery" he answers stepping off the last step.

"Why... What are you doing Lucas?"

"I was just... I wanted to show you that I'm sorry about what happened with Lindsey and for not telling you straight away" he says "and I needed to get everything off my mind, you not being here has killed me Brooke"

"Lucas you can't do this and think everything will be okay because it won't. We are not okay. Our life together has become not okay and my feelings for you are not okay. We are married Lucas, married" I tell him "and this divide I can feel between us is definitely not okay"

"I love you Brooke, I always have and I always will and Lindsey means nothing to me. I don't want her. I married you"

"If she didn't mean anything to you then why keep it a secret? Why lie about it to yourself and why not tell me before we got married?"

"Because I didn't want you to stress with the pregnancy and I didn't want anything to happen to you or our baby and because it meant nothing" he answers

"Lucas I... I need to time to think this through... Alone" he nods and I could see sadness evident in his blue eyes "just a little longer"

"Brooke I love you" he steps towards me.

"And yet we keep fighting Lucas" I reply "thank you for doing all this, but you can't stay here Lucas. Not yet" he just nods and I walks pass him and up the stairs to my room.

Before I went to my room I walked across the hall to the room we were going to make the nursery. The door was slightly open so I push it a little and the door opened fully. I felt around for the light and pressed the switch.

I couldn't help, but grasp at how beautiful it was. We didn't know the sex yet, but Lucas did goof on the room. It was a dark brown colour with animals printed over the walls. There were stuffed animals on shelves with story books and everything.

Across the room was the already outrigger crib we ordered just before the wedding. Well I ordered after I go an okay fork Lucas and then you had a dark choli ate brown coloured drawers with all baby clothes placed neatly inside with a changing mat on top of it. There was everything we needed in this room. Diapers, bottles clothes and more. It was perfect.

"Do you like it?" I turn around to see Lucas still here "sorry I just came to get my stuff"

"I like it" I tell him turning back to the nursery "it's perfect" I place a hand on my growing stomach "thank you"

"No need to thank me Brooke, I told you we are in that together no matter what" I feel his lips touch my cheek and linger for a couple seconds and then the feeling was gone "I'm going to stay at the hotel down the street if you need anything" I nod and then I hear him walk down the hall and down the stairs and then the front door opened and closed and then he was gone.

I just didn't know what to do anymore. Just that little more thinking will hopefully help.

After I fled from the reception I got so many messages from Ellison, Mom and the girls. I read all of them on the plane, but never replied. I needed to get away from it all and being at my wedding overwhelmed me a little too much after finding out that it was true what Lindsey had said.

So now I sit on my bed circling my appointment for my check up on the calendar and the hanging it back up by the door as I'm left with my thoughts on what was going on. My baby bump had gotten bigger since I left for Barbados and I had an appointment tomorrow.

My phone continued to light up with messages and calls, but I ignored it. I needed my alone time. Yes I know I went away, but my thoughts haven't stopped swimming around in my mind. Even when I tried to relax in Barbados.

I then decided after about an hour I slide my shoes on and take a walk into town and do a little retail therapy for me and my baby.

I walk into the small baby shop that I usually just pass and browse through the racks finding so many different things. One item after the other put in my shopping buggy and then it hit me as I see my ring on my finger that if I chose to I won't have Lucas there with me for the rest of my life. That I won't feel that kind of love again.

"Brooke oh my god" I was brought out of my thoughts by a voice I'd recognise anywhere.

"Chloe" I roll my eyes and turn around "what you doing here?"

"I'm in town visiting my boyfriend and I have a business meeting" she says lifting her bag onto her shoulder.

"You have a boyfriend?" she nodded "that's not Felix?" she nodded again.

"I ditched Felix a long time ago and that life of being popular after New Years five years ago after I truly saw what we did to you" I look away from her not knowing what to say "I'm truly sorry about what happened Brooke"

I nod "I know and I'm over it. I let it go years ago, but thank you"

She flashed me a smile "oh my your pregnant?" she grasps "congratulations Brooke" I thank her "I had a little girl a year ago her name is Dylan and she's with her father right now" she pulled out her phone and showed me a picture.

"She's very pretty, she looks just like you" Chloe smiled "we don't know what we're having yet, we find out tomorrow though"

"It's exciting isn't it" I nod "Oh my god is that... You're married?" and then my thoughts went back to Lucas.

"Yeah, 2 weeks ago actually" I say glancing down at my ring again.

"You look so radiant Brooke, pregnancy agrees with you" she comments "anyway I have to go, but it was nice seeing you" I wave her off and then she was gone.

Now that conversation I did not see coming.

"So your back and you won't return our calls then?" I look up and see Peyton standing in front of me "what happened Brooke?"

"I don't know" I barely get out

"Okay come on let's get a coffee and I'll call the girls to join us" I nod and pay for what I wanted and then followed Peyton out the shop and up the street to Karen's cafe.

"So what's going on? What happened?" Rachel questions once our coffee was in front of us "all we know is that you took off at the reception to the airport and went without Lucas"

"That is all true" I state taking a sip from my cup "Lindsey kissed Lucas and he didn't tell me about it and then lied to Ellison when she asked if he has anything to tell me before our wedding" the table grasped and I nodded "Yeah I know"

"But what does that mean then Brooke?" Rachel asked running a finger around the rim of her cup.

"I'm pregnant which makes it harder because my hormones are everywhere, but I love him so much and he is my husband and I want this to work with us"

I must admit when Lucas confirmed that the kiss did happened for that split second divorce came through my head, but it vanished the moment he turned up at the airport and didn't fight me on my leaving for the two weeks. I know what I wanted; I just needed a little more time to adjust to what Lindsey had told me that's all.

"But do you love him like truly love him?"

"I questioned it so much when Lucas confirmed the kiss to me. I questioned whether or not Lucas and I were really a good fit and I even questioned a divorce, but yes I love him. I love him so much and it killed me leaving without him, but I needed time"

"And what happens now then?" Rachel asks

"I don't know" I shrug "I have an appointment tomorrow and I'll go from there in what I want to do" the girls nodded and then we spoke about Peyton and Jake and Owen and Rachel.

I walked through the doors to the waiting room for my appointment and I see Lucas sitting there staring at the white wall in front of him. He noticed me and a smile formed on his lips.

"You made it" I say sitting down beside him

"Of course I did. I told you I'm going to be at every appointment Brooke" I nod and see his hand slowly move to mine, but I didn't move my hand which surprises him, but another smile formed in his lips. Hope.

"Brooke Davis Scott" I stand to my feet and Lucas stands with me.

The same thing happens every time I lie down on the table and the nurse squeezes the jelly on my stomach and moves the device around my stomach to find the baby.

"So Brooke would you like to know the sex today?" Kelly my nurse asked. I nod and look at Lucas who also nods and then we hear a heartbeat and my heart melts "Oh wait one second" she says

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but it seems that there are two heartbeats" my eyes widened and I looked at Lucas again "congratulations you're having twins"

"Twins? Really?" Kelly nodded "would you still like to know the sex?" we nod "we have one of each in there"

"One of each, that's just perfect" Lucas says taking my hand in his and squeezing just that little bit "I love you Mrs Scott"

I turn my head to face him and give him a small smile "I love you too" and I truly did. He is my world and I can't wait to be a little family and have it all.

Yes he lied and yes he didn't tell me about the kiss, but was I truly going to let that stop us from being happy. The questioning of my love for him has come and gone. I know deep down that I truly love Lucas and I want to be his wife forever.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	21. Lucas 10

**Hey guys, so I'm super happy lately and in a writing mood so I decided to upload tonight for you guys. So I know ya'll love that they're having twins just like me. Anyway here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

Brooke was letting me back in and we are going to a family of four which made it even better. I was getting what I always wanted. I already had my beautiful wife and now I'm getting my Princess and Prince. It was just perfect.

I helped Brooke put away everything in the nursery and then we talked a little more about having a family and then I headed back to the hotel to get my things. I was moving back home.

My phone buzzed and I saw it was Ma.

"Hey Ma, what's up?"

"Nothing major I just got an email invitation to a reveal gender party on Saturday at your new house. Does that mean you and Brooke are okay now?"

"It means I'm moving back home. Brooke and I are going to get back to where we were, I think she just needs a little more time to realise how much I love her, but yes Ma we are getting there" I explain

"Oh sweetheart that is wonderful" she says and I could hear a smile in her voice "Oh Luke Lily wants to come spend some time with Brooke. She says she misses her"

"Okay well I've packed and I'm heading back to my house now, I'll swing by and pick her up. Brooke will love to see her"

"Okay I'll make sure she's ready in 5" Ma says "see you then Luke" I say my goodbyes and place my phone in my jacket pocket.

I get to Ma's house and Lily is already outside sitting on the hammock waiting for me. I park the car and roll down the window "Hey Lil you ready?" she jumps up and nods.

"Mom Luke is here" Ma comes out of the house wiping her hands on her kitchen apron as she walks over to me with Lily beside her.

"Hey darling" I kiss her cheek "I'm closing the cafe tonight so would you mind brining Lily back a little later around half 9ish"

"Or we can keep her over night and I'll bring her back in the morning"

"And Brooke won't mind? Do you have the space?"

"Brooke won't mind and yes if course Ma. Lil has her own room which she hasn't seen yet. It was Brooke's idea, Demi too"

"Really I do?" Lilley asks getting into the car.

"Really, you do" Lily squeals making Ma and I laugh "alright Ma I'm gonna go, but I'll be back tomorrow with Lil" Ma nodded leaning and I kissed her cheek then she kissed Lily and we were ready to go.

We got back to the house and Lily couldn't bounce out the car fast enough. She clipped out of her seat belt and hot out the car shutting the door she ran around and straight up the path. Brooke was already outside swinging on the chair swing that was already on the porch.

"Brooke, Brooke" Brooke looked up from the sketch pad she was drawing in and a smile formed on her lips.

"Oh my, hey Lil" Brooke put down the sketch pad and stood to her feet "I didn't know you were coming over today?"

"I just missed you so much and Luke said I could stay and that you have a room for me"

"Of course we have a room for you Lil" Brooke tells her "we love you staying with us"

"Can I go to my room?"

Brooke nods "of course. Its the one across from the nursery" Lily nods and runs inside.

"I hope you don't mind me saying she can stay. Ma is closing tonight that's why" I explain walking up the few steps to the porch.

"Oh don't worry about it Luke, I love having Lil stay" she waves it off "so I was thinking to order pizza for dinner, apparently the babies want that"

"Anything for you and the babies butterfly" I lean down and kiss her lightly on her lips.

"Lucas I was thinking about what Lindsey said the other day..."

"Brooke don't listen to anything she said" I jumped in worry evident in my voice.

"I'm not it's just... Lucas I don't want you to put your career on stand still for me and the babies" she says "you're a good writer and I think you shouldn't stop writing"

"Butterfly I don't ever want to leave you guys as long as I did the last time"

"I get that but if I'm getting my career after they are born then I want you to have yours too. Just think about it for me. Please" I nod and she gives me a smile "thank you" I kiss her forehead and then walk back inside.

"Anything for you butterfly"

"So what's going on with you and Peyton now?" I ask Jake when he comes round to shoot hoops in the garden.

"She's talking to me now. We're talking like humans now, there hasn't been any shouting or fighting" Jake says "that's a start right?"

"Yeah that's a start mate" I agree with him "I told you that you guys will come back from this"

"Well Nicki has gone back to LA" he tells me and I shoot the ball to the hoop "which is a good thing. That bitch stirred so much up with me and Peyton"

"I know, but now you and Peyton can work on your relationship without that chick getting involved" Jake nods bouncing the ball around and shooting for the hoop.

We played hoops for a little while longer talking about everything else going on throughout the group.

"Did you hear about Rachel and Owen?" Jake asked as we walked back into the kitchen.

"Yeah she caught him talking to some chick from the club last weekend" Jake shakes his head sitting on a stool at the island.

"He never slept with her, but red doesn't believe him" I say handing Jake a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Yeah well if you were texting another girl and I found out I wouldn't believe that you never slept with her either" Brooke says walking into the kitchen "Rachel has reasons to leave doubt it we all know this"

"But he was with us all night" Jake says

"And Rachel thinks you guys are covering for him. They're on talking terms right now, but she's still cut up about it" Brooke explains "anyway I'll leave you guys too it. Luke I've ordered pizza. Jake I'll see you tomorrow at the party" Jake nods to Brooke and then she walks out.

"You guys seem like the old Brucas. The happier Brucas"

"I think we have gotten into a good place now. I love her and I intend to show her everyday of our lives together" I reply "my little family are my everything now and always will be"

"Just don't screw it up again Luke. The group need to have than faith and if Brucas are happy then we all know we can be too"

"Our group has expanded and everyone can't look to Brooke and I to be happy. You guys have to be happy in yourselves first" I pat Jake on the back "go back to Peyton Jake and show her how much you love her" Jake nods thanking me and then heading home to his girlfriend.

"Luke" Lily comes down the stairs and comes running up to me "Lucas look what I found" I look up and see she was holding a Teddy bear "Oh it's Mr cuddles" I smile at her "you've had this since you were a baby"

"Mama brought it for me" I nod "and now can I give him to your baby?"

"You wanna give him away?" she nods "but Lil he is yours"

"I know, but your baby can have him now Luke. I'm a big girl now"

"Are you sure?" she nods and hands him over to me.

"What's going on in here?" Brooke asks as she walks into the Den.

"Lily has a gift for our baby" I tell her holding up Mr Cuddles.

"Oh Lil you don't have to give your bear away" Brooke says giving her a smile "but if your sure the baby will love it"

"You won't forget about me when the baby is here will you?" she asks bowing her head

"Of course we won't Lil. You'll be an Auntie to our baby so you'll have a big part in it with us" Brooke says lifting Lily from my lap and placing her on the sofa so she could sit next to her.

"You promise?" Brooke nods and kisses her cheek.

"Now why don't you go wash up, pizza will be here soon" Lily smiles and jumps off the sofa and runs down the hall.

"You're really good with her butterfly" Brooke turns to face me "you'll be a great Mom"

"You think?" I nod and she stands up walking over to me "well you'll be just as good as a Dad" she leans down and places a sweet kiss to my lips.

"Thank you Brooke" she kinked up her eye brow I'm confusion. I pull her to my lap and she giggles.

"Luuuccas!" she squealed.

"Thank you for giving me two babies and thank you for marrying me and thank you even more for not giving up on us, on this and on our life together"

"You're very much welcome" she bows her hear making me laugh "I love you a Mr Scott"

"As I love you Mrs Scott" she smiled and learned in until out lips were touching making that moment even more special to me.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	22. Brooke 12

**Hey guys, so I'm smiling and everyone else I'm not sure if everyone else is smiling, but I hope you are. I just love to write this chapter for you all and get the responses that I get. So year is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

I wipe the jelly off my stomach and sat up pulling my shirt down and pulling my cardigan back on as we waited for Kelly to come back with the scan pictures of both our babies.

"Lucas just because I love you doesn't mean I'm ready to go back to normal" I told him "you still lied to Ellison about it and you never told me"

"I know" he nods as he moved forward taking my hand in his "but at least I know you still love me"

"I married you Lucas so love was still there" I respond "I just wanted to hurt you for just that moment because you hurt me"

"Okay Brooke these are your babies" Kelly came back in and handed me the pictures "now we know you're having twins I want a few regular check ups and you need to slow down just a little" I nod "I've made an appointment for you" I take the appointment card from her and follow Lucas out the door.

"So we now have to go and buy another everything for baby number two" Lucas says as we head to the car park.

"Well at least we bought the bigger house then aye" I laugh taking my car keys out of my bag.

"So are we going to tell everyone together or?"

"Of course" a smile formed on his lips "we'll have a reveal gender party and reveal both genders then"

"Okay cool" Lucas says kissing my cheek "I really am sorry about everything Brooke. I didn't see Lindsey like the rest of you did and I didn't do it on purpose or anything I just wanted to finish the tour and come back to you"

"I know" I assure him "not for a second did I doubt that Luke, I just hated how it come out and from her at my wedding to you. She's an awful person and we all saw it"

"I can now see that too"

"Well if it isn't the happy couple" we both turn around and see Lindsey walking towards us "did my revelation not stop this" she waved her hands at Lucas and me.

"What do you want Lindsey?" I ask crossing my arms

"Lucas, but apparently even after our kiss he married you anyway and still wants you" she turns her eyes to my husband and I roll mine.

"And yet you still haven't got the message" I mutter.

"Whatever" she says back walking passed me and to Lucas "I came to see you anyway, you have an interview with Kate again tomorrow evening"

"No I don't" Lucas states "you are no longer my agent or anything to do with my career Lindsey" Lucas tells her "I told you that when we landed four weeks ago"

"Lucas I'm the best you are ever going to have"

"I don't need the celebrity life Lindsey I have my life here in Tree Hill with my wife and our family"

Lindsey looked to me and then back at Lucas "But Lucas you could be great"

"I don't want to be great. I made my money from my first book which is a lot by the way and if I decide to write another book I will, but as for now I'm taking a break to be with my family and friends. So you can you leave us alone. I don't need you and I definitely don't want you"

"You're making a big mistake Lucas" she says with a shake of her head and then she turned to me "you've ruined his life, hope you can live with that" and then she walked away.

"Don't listen to her Brooke, you haven't ruined anything" Lucas rushes to say like Lindsey's word would break me.

"I didn't listen to anything she said Luke don't worry" I assure him "I didn't like her when I first met her and I don't like her even more now" Lucas nods "anyway I'm gonna head home, but maybe to can come round later and we can sort out this party"

His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and my heart fluttered at that "okay yeah that sounds good. I'll be there" I nod and open my car door getting inside "bye" I wave to him and put my car into drive.

Before heading home I stopped at the small shop I loved so much and picked up a few boys and girls clothes and other little bits now that I know I'm having two babies and what they're gonna be. I was even more excited knowing the sex if my babies.

I paid for my items and then headed back to my car and heading home. Once I got home I settled my things down and ordered a second crib for baby number two and everything else I would need a second off. Luckily I didn't buy a pram it. So I ordered one of those too.

Later that day I made some dinner and then I heard the front door open and close "Brooke?" it was Lucas.

"In the living area" I call back putting down my iPad as Lucas walked into the room "hi" he means down and kisses my cheek.

"Hi"

"So I was thinking we could have the party on Saturday? And we could like get blue and pink balloons and then one bigger balloon with we're having twins a boy and girl on it"

"That's a really good idea Brooke, but what if the bigger balloon has like a blue and pink powder in it and we can pop it and then be like we're having twins"

"Oooooo I like that" I agree "yeah we'll do that"

"Okay then I'll have that sorted for us for Saturday" Lucas says and I kink my eye brow up at him "you heard the doctor you need to slow down"

"Okay fine" only for the babies "Oh I went and bought some more stuff for the babies so we have enough for both babies and I ordered a second crib to come tomorrow and I was thinking they cab share a room?"

"Yeah I don't see why they can't" Lucas agrees "I'll come round and put the crib up tomorrow when it arrives if that's okay"

I nod "would you do me a favour now though?"

"Course"

"Help me bring these up to the nursery" I pointed to the bags from earlier. Lucas nods and takes all the bags in his hands and I follow him up to the nursery "so like if we live the crib over then the second one can go beside it" Lucas does that for me and I plant myself on the floor and start to fold all the new clothes and out them in a second drawer that was empty for our boy.

Lucas stood and put away the outfits that go in the wardrobe. Half for our girl and half for our boy. Once we were done Lucas helped me off the floor and I knew in that moment this is what I truly wanted and I wasn't going to let anyone especially not Lindsey ruin that for me.

"I was thinking and you can move back in Luke" he turns his head to me to searches my face to see if I was being serious and I was "I mean it Luke" he smiles and places a soft kiss to my lips then hugs me "this is the family I've dreamt of and its with the man I love, the man I'm in love with"

"I love you so much Butterfly" he says and I nod knowing that because I loved him just as much "and I really can not wait to meet our babies and give you and them the life you all deserve"

"Just don't lie to me again Luke okay and don't keep things from me just because you think it'll hurt me because not telling me hurts more"

"I promise I won't ever do that again Brooke" I nod and he means in and places his lips to mine once again.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	23. Lucas 11

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for this update. I have been so stressed at work and everything. Anyway I'm uploading today because I am just so happy and my mate has just told me shes getting married Next year July and I'm excited for just life and how happy I have been lately, that's enough of me talking about my life.**

 **So here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

A few days had passed and every day Brooke has glowed even more than the day before and her hormones have settled down a little and we haven't fought at all. We were back to normal and I loved that. The babies were growing nicely and everything seemed fine with the appointments we have been having.

And seeing Brooke smiling and talking to the babies melted my heart every time. I just couldn't wait until they were here now.

"And you think Brooke will be okay with that?" Nathan asks once I told him that I was going to tell Brooke I'll be a stay at home dad for a few years until her business is set up and growing.

"Well she did make it clear that she didn't want me to stop writing, but I can do both. I have an office at the house and I can watch the twins at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone"

"But why not just get a Nanny?"

"Oh yeah because that worked out with you and Haley so well" I roll my eyes "Carrie ring a bell Nate"

"Well she was a crazy person who wanted me. Haley kicked her ass then fired her. I'm sure Brooke wouldn't hire a pretty Nanny" he replies with a laugh at the end.

"I don't want a Nanny bringing up my kids Nathan. I want to be there when they grow"

"Fair enough and what does Brooke want?"

"She wants her company, she's always wanted that and I don't want us getting in her way"

"But that was before she found out about the pregnancy, her views might be different now Luke" Nathan was right. I mean we haven't spoken about what she wants since finding out about the pregnancy.

"Yeah you might be on to something there" I admit "I'll talk to her about it"

Nathan nods then looks up at the clock "Oh crap I have to go pick Demi up. I'll catch ya later Luke" he downs the last of his soda and then leaves.

"So you want to stay at home with the twins?" I turn around and see Brooke standing there "and write at the same time?" I nod.

"And where do I fit in all of that?"

"I just thought you'd be flying back and forth to New York and here for your company" I reply seeing the mad expression wash over her face.

"You think I'm going to leave my two babies as soon as they arrive, what kind of mother you think I want to be Lucas. I'm not leaving my babies. I carried them 9 months and you think I'm just gonna abandon them the first chance I get"

"Okay calm down butterfly, I didn't say you wanted to do that, I just thought you wanted your company that's all"

"My company can come later, I don't want to leave my babies just yet" she says and I nod grabbing her hand and pulling her towards me into my arms.

"If that's what you want then I'm okay with that. Being home with my family will make me happy butterfly" I place a kiss to her lips "I'm happy when you are Brooke"

"Having my family makes me happy Lucas and I don't need a company I can just make my own clothes or something and get a shop here in Tree Hill" she says and I smile nodding with understanding "we have two little ones coming Luke, we have to work everything around them now"

"I understand butterfly and that's okay whatever makes my baby happy"

After Brooke and I decided what we wanted for our children I was happy to know that we were going to be stay at home parents for a little bit. I was going to write my book and she was going to finally have her own little boutique where she could sell her own designs and I was really excited about it, just because I get to see my wife blossom like I know she can.

Brooke was now with Haley out shopping for more things for the twins and Demi and Lily tagged along with them.

"Hey Luke" Jake says coming into the house. Brooke must have left the door open.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Peyton is out with Haley and Brooke and Rachel so I thought I'd just come by for a beer"

"How are you and Peyton getting on?" I ask knowing how much strain was on their relationship.

"Well she's talking to me again so that's something. She hasn't let me back into the house yet though" he replies, but I could tell he was happy she was talking to him again. I know how miserable he has been lately.

"Well that's a good sign man. It means she's willing to let you back in" he nods taking a swig of his beer "when Brooke and I were apart it was the hardest thing I've had to do after losing Bella and all I could think about is what if she doesn't forgive me and give me another chance, I would have died if that happened so that's why I started on the house instead to get my mind off things"

"But Brooke forgave you Luke"

"Yeah after she went away for two weeks to think"

"So you think Peyton will let me back in all the way again?"

I nod "you and Peyton were love at first sight Jake. Your a forever thing trust me"

I managed to get a small smile from him which was good. He and Peyton were going to work this out because they were in love at first sight anyone would have know that. He never did anything with Nicki, but he never told her about Nicki either and in girl world that means a lot more than you'd think.

"She wouldn't have started to let you in if she didn't love you Jake. If I learned anything about love it's that" men have feelings too we just don't like to talk about them.

"Yeah you're right Luke" he says swigging at his beer again "do you think we'll all be okay in the end?"

"The three of us out of the four" I answer "Rachel and Owen aren't doing very good. Brooke says that it's gotten really bad and Rachel is talking about ending things, the engagement and everything else"

"What they gonna do about Ava?" Ava is their child.

"Co parent I guess, I know Rachel would never keep him away from her, she isn't that type" I reply.

"I can't believe this. They seemed very much in love" Jake says and I nod agreeing with that.

"I know, but things change man" I finish my beer.

"Okay well I'm gonna head back, Peyton might be back soon and I think we need to talk some more about things" he says taking my empty beer bottle from me "I'll see you later man" I nod and he leaves.

I was lucky enough to find me a wife who doesn't give up on us just like that.

"Can we watch Beauty and the Beast and then The Little mermaid and then oooo Nemo afterwards?" Lily bounces onto the couch beside Brooke.

"Sure we can Lil" Brooke says looking to me. I nod with an eye roll. Disney wasn't my thing, definitely not my thing more like Brooke and Lily are in love with it, but a pregnant Brooke I want to be happy.

I put the movie into the player and turned everything on. Once it was sorted and the movie started to play I turn the lights off and sit on the other side of Lily so she was sandwiched between Brooke and me.

"You know this is what family time will look like when they're born Luke" I nod and flash a very real very big smile happy with that.

"I know and I can't wait" I reply kissing Lily on the top of her head as she snuggled into my chest.

"We'll be able to this right Luke?" she suddenly asks and I could hear the uneasy in her voice "I mean we thought we were having one kid that will be waking up in the night and running around causing mayhem, but now we are having two which means that's double mayhem"

"Brooke it'll be okay because there is two of us and we'll just take one each when that happens and I'm always going to be with you" I assure her "and besides we have so many family around us that are willing to help isn't that why your Mom has moved down here and plus Ellison and Tegan would love to help when they're in town. We aren't alone in this Brooke"

"I'm so glad we moved here Lucas" she admits and I nod taking her hand in mine and kissing it "and I'm so glad to have you. I love you Luke"

"As I love you butterfly" I tell her back "now stop worrying and enjoy the movie" she smiled back at me and settled comfortably into the sofa laying her head in the arm rest.

And that was my job to assure her that everything will be okay, but I'm not doing it because I don't think it is because I do. I know we will be okay. We have each other and so many others willing to help and plus I know Brooke will be a good Mom. She was born to be one and she has gotten her wish of having a family and I was so happy it was with me.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	24. Brooke 13

**Hey hey hey, so yes this is a bonus chapter for you guys since I have not uploaded in a while and I feel bad about making you guys wait... I love you guys and I appreciate everything... your reviews, your follows and your author followings. Yu guys are the reason why I write and you guys are the reason why I enjoy writing fanfiction. Love you all.**

 **ENJOY!**

The next morning Lily was still asleep and it didn't surprise me with how late she fell asleep after watching three different Disney movies sandwiched between Lucas and me. My bump had grown a lot since the other day and the babies have been moving around a lot lately as well landing on my bladder most of the time.

I stood in the door frame of the nursery staring at everything Lucas had done. The second crib arrived and was up and put where I wanted it. Everything was ready for these babies and today we were going to reveal it to our family.

I came back to reality when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out to see Peyton's name flash on the screen. It was half 8 in the morning and Peyton would never ring me this early unless something was wrong.

"Hey Peyt what's wrong?"

"I'm sitting here in the bathroom on the floor with the door locked and I just... I needed some advice with something"

"Okay" I turn away from the nursery and stand by the banister "I'm here, tell me what's happened"

"How did you tell Lucas you were pregnant?" she questions in a whisper and I could hear her voice break.

"Is Jake there now?"

"His sleeping. We were working through things and now this. It says I'm three months Brooke. Three months, things were really bad back then after that one night we shared"

"But are you happy about this?" I ask one of the important questions.

"We were trying for almost a year before the whole Nicki mess. I just don't want Jake to think I trapped him"

"He would never think that Peyt. He loves you a lot"

"I love him too. Thank you so much Brooke" I heard her put the tap on "I'm gonna go tell him. I'll see you later at the party. I love you Mrs Scott"

"As I do you Miss Sawyer" I hang up and put my phone back in my pocket.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and made myself a honey tea and then sat in the den making sure everything for the party today was ready. Before I knew it the clock above the fireplace was saying 10.00am. I could hear feet pattering across the floor boards upstairs and then down the stairs.

"Morning Brooke" Lily bounced into the den already dressed for the day. How she has grown up so much already "could you do my hair for me please?"

"Of course. Just climb onto a stool at the island in the kitchen" Lily does exactly that. I braid her hair in two and stick a couple rose clips in for her "all done"

"Thank you Brooke, you're the best" she jumps down from the stool "Good morning Luke" she says running past him.

"Morning Lil" Lucas replies "Morning Butterfly" two arms snake around my waist kissing the back of my neck "god you always smell so good" I giggle and turn around placing a kiss to his lips.

"Hey there baby" he places his forehead to mine "I have everything ready for today" he nods smiling at me "Peyton called me this morning"

"Funny that, Jake literally called me like an hour ago" he replies "so Peyton is Preggers too, three months I think he said"

"This circle of ours is expanding" I comment.

"For the better though"

"Of course, although Rachel and Owen aren't in a good place. His not coming today, his gone out of town for a while she said with Ava"

"Would you have given me another chance if you found out I cheated?" I shake my head "didn't think so. I mean Owen is my boy, but cheating is a no no. You don't break trust like that"

"Well glad to know how you feel about that. I knew you'd never do that to me" I say to him "I just got mad about it being Lindsey that told me about the kiss"

"And I understand that butterfly"

"So I'm gonna go have a shower and get dressed and I need you to take Lily and go get the balloons for me. The lady had them at the store already made" Lucas nods and kisses my forehead and then goes to walk away.

"Oh and by the way butterfly you look pretty in the mornings" he flashed me his famous Scott smile and then called Lily down and they headed out.

"Auntie Brooke" Demi came running in from the garden "Can I have a juice box please" I nod and hand her one from the fridge "thank you" and then she headed back outside.

It was time for the reveal party. Everyone was showing up and the party slowly began to get into full swing. Lucas had set up the balloons on the table in the garden. The baby was due in August and it had just turned the 1st of June.

"Thank you for this morning Brooke" I turn around and see a smiling Peyton standing behind me.

"Your smiling which I'm guessing means Jake took the news well?" she nodded and pulled me into a hug "I'm so happy for you Peyt, so does this mean you and Jake are back together"

She nodded "we were back on good terms before we found out about the baby and we had been talking about getting back together and he thinks this baby is a sign that our love is meant to be" she tells me with that smile still attached to her face.

"I'm happy for you Peyt, for both of you"

"Brooke you ready baby" Lucas calls me over.

"I guess we are revealing the babies gender now. Come on" I grab Peyton by the hand and we head over to Lucas who was by the balloon table.

"Okay everyone thank you for attending this party with us. Brooke wanted to reveal the baby's gender with you all and I am so excited to be here beside her for this moment" Lucas says "we are going to pull the bow to this box and let out the balloons and the colour will reveal what we are having"

On three Lucas and I pulled the bow and balloons started to fly out both blue and pink. Everyone looked around confused that made me giggle.

"I don't get it" Karen says looking to Lucas and me.

"Maybe this will help out" I brought a pin up and popped the big black balloon that had a banner inside that read 'We're having twins. A boy and a girl' the banner dropped and everyone grasped and then a loud applause came and everyone cheered.

"Oh my god this is so exciting" Haley says bringing me into a hug "I wondered why you were getting a big so fast"

"Lucas and I are very excited"

"Wow congratulations guys" Rachel says hugging me and Lucas "twins who would have saw this coming"

"Tell me about it" I agreed.

"A boy and a girl, that will complete the Scott family" Karen says kissing my cheek and hugging her son "you'll make fantastic parents"

About an hour after everyone found out we were cooking twins inside my belly I sat on the hammock in the garden and watched as everyone was having a blast when I saw Lily slowly walk towards me with her head down and a sad look on her pretty little face.

"Lil what's up?" I ask when she got close enough "come here" I pat to my lap and she comes to sit down on it

"I gave you Mr cuddles for your baby" she says in a sad tone.

"Oh sweetie you can have him back if you want" she shook her head "then what's wrong?"

"You said your having twins" I nod "that's two babies Ma said" I nod again "I gave Mr Cuddles to one of the babies and the other baby will have nothing from me"

"Oh Lil its okay" I assure her "we can go and get another bear for baby number two" her eyes light up and a smile slowly crept up on her face.

"Really?" I nod and she throws her arms around my neck hugging me tight "you're the best Brooke and those babies are lucky to have you" I thank her and kiss her cheek.

"Now why don't you go play with Demi. I think she's waiting for you" I point to Demi who was sitting on the swing set waving Lily over.

"You really are going to be a great Mom Brooke" Rachel says plonking herself down beside me "Lily and Demi adore you so much and you're so good with them"

"They're great kids" I reply placing a hand to my stomach when I feel the twins moving around "so how are you?"

"I'm better than I have been" she replies "now that his gone out of town leaving me to think I can see things straight now"

"Well that's good at least"

"I'm going to end things with him for good" she blurts out shocking me.

"You are?" she nods.

"I just can't stand the fact he slept with some other girl and her of all people" her being someone Rachel went to high school with and did not like "and I don't think I will ever get over it either and it's best if we just go our separate ways"

"I'm sorry Rach" I rub her arm "I know how much you love him"

"Actually I could feel us drifting for months before he told me what he had done, so the love was slowly fading. I care about him of course we have Ava together" Ava being their 3 year old daughter "but Owen and I are over and that's for the best"

"But he didn't sleep with her Rach, Jake and Luke both said he never did"

"He might have told them he didn't because we all know Luke's take on cheating, but he confessed to it. I guess it was another time, but I know he slept with her. He told me he did"

"So what's gonna happen with Ava?"

"She's gonna stay with me and he gets her on the weekends and we will have to sort something out with the holidays, but as for he and me, we aren't a thing anymore"

"If you need anything you know I'm here for you right?" Rachel places a hand to line and smiles.

"I appreciate that and I love you for it Brooke, but you're pregnant with twins. I would never want you to stress about my problems" she says "Owen and I can be grown up about this now and I need that for Ava to see as she grows up"

"I understand Rach and I just want you to know I'm here for you and Ava"

"I know and thank you for that. I'm sorry I haven't been around with Ava more"

"Don't apologise you've had things going on, but once the twins are born we can all just hang out" she nods "did you hear about Peyton and Jake?"

"I did" she nods "she told me after you announced that you're having twins. It's so exciting having you and Luke having babies and now Jeyton are having one too. I'm just so happy for you all"

"Our circle is expanding and we are creating the next generation" she nods.

"You think Ava will hate me when she's older and finds out about her dad and me?"

I shake my head "I think she'll be grateful that you didn't make her grow up in a loveless household Rach. She'll understand"

"I hope that's true" she says sipping at her glass of wine "Owen has her right now. He said he wanted to spend as much time with her before he moves out completely. They're away visiting his family this weekend"

"He is a great dad and you are good parents Rachel, I'm just sorry that this didn't work out for you"

"I've always been envious of what you and Lucas have Brooke. I mean back in school I never thought anyone would be able to tame Lucas Scott and you did and that is why the group feeds of your happiness and that is why we always see that if you and Luke can't have happiness then we are all doomed, but I just realised that no matter if Brucas are happy everyone else doesn't have to be. The twins are going to be born into the perfect family and they are going to have such great parents" Rachel says with a smile "you and Lucas are end game Brooke, we all see it and I wish you and your little family the best" she stood up and kissed my cheek "I love you Brookie"

"As I love you Red" and then she walked off over to Haley and Peyton.

"My little girl is going to have her own little girl and boy aye" I looked up and saw Mom smiling down at me "you've made me so proud Cookie, you've come do far and my grandbabies will always be in good hands with you and Lucas. I love you baby girl" a tear slowly slides down my cheek "Oh don't cry darling"

"They're happy tears Mama" I say as she wipes them away "I love you too so much"

"Now that El has gone off to school I was thinking of selling the house in Ohio and move down to Tree Hill, I want to be here when the babies arrive and I want to be close to my baby and the grandbabies"

"Mama really?" she nodded and I squealed jumping at her flinging my arms around her neck pulling her closer to me "that is awesome"

"So that's settled then, I know El will love that. She should be here soon. Her and Tegan are coming down for the long weekend" Mom says moving a stray hair from my eyes "I'm gonna go talk to Karen. I'll come see you before I leave" I nod and she kisses my forehead then walks off.

It was getting late and one by one everyone was leaving. Lily went home with Karen and Mom came and said goodbye before she left as did my girls after they helped Lucas clean up.

"Sorry we're late, the plane was delayed" I turned around a smile formed on my lips as a Ellison and Tegan squealed and ran up to me embracing me with hugs "we missed you"

"Oh how I've missed you girls too" I squeezed them.

"So we heard the awesome news" Ellison says when we pull apart "twins, Brooke that's so great and we are so excited to spoil them both"

"Lucas and everyone else are excited to as am I" I tell them both "so did Mom speak to you about her plans?"

"You mean about her selling the house and moving to Tree Hill?" I nod "it was my idea. She has a location already for her shop so I don't see why she shouldn't do it"

"Well actually she is going to do it" I tell her

The rest of the night the girls stayed with Lucas and I and I showed them the nursery and everything we had brought. My life was coming together and I couldn't be happier until I meet my babies.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	25. Lucas 12

**Hey guys, so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy and I went away to see my boyfriend for a while, but I'm back for a little bit before I go away again.**

 **So this chapter is for you guys and you know I love ya'll. ENJOY!**

Everyone had gone home and Brooke had gone to bed and I stayed up starting my new book which I have decided to write about my life now and how perfect I have everything. It might take a while to finish, but starting it was easy. I was going to write about everything we have been through and how much stronger we are now than we ever were.

The party today went according to plan and everyone was over joyed with the sexes of the babies and that we were in fact having two of them and not one. Lily was super excited that she gets to play with two babies and so was Demi.

"LUCAS!" I hear Brooke scream out. I closed my laptop and quickly ran down the corridor to our bedroom.

"Brooke what's wrong?" I ask in panic when I see her sitting up with a scared look on her face.

"I think my contractions have started" she just about gets out "but Lucas it's too early"

"Okay butterfly I'm gonna grab the baby bag from the nursery and we are going to go to the hospital" she nods and starts to shift out of the bed.

"Ooooooo" she clenched her teeth together as another one hits.

I quickly run to the nursery across from our room and grab the bag and then I help her down the stairs and to the car "okay baby we'll be there soon" I assure her helping her into the car and shutting the door after she clips in her seat belt.

We get to the hospital and I help Brooke out of the car slowly and we slowly walk to the entrance of the hospital. Brooke is still teeth clenching as contractions hit her.

"Hello can I help you?" a nice black haired lady asked when we got to the front desk.

"Er yeah my wife is having contractions, but it's too early for the babies to come out" I tell her.

"Babies as in twins?" I nod "okay what's your name sweetie?"

"Brooke Scott" Brooke answers.

"And how many weeks are you?"

"28 weeks"

"And your doctor?"

"Kelly Rose" the black haired lady nodded with a smile "okay Brooke it's going to be okay. This nurse will take you into a room and Doctor Kelly will be right with you soon" Brooke nods as a blonde haired nurse with the name badge Rosie showed us to a private room to wait.

"If you help your wife onto the bed and Doctor Kelly will be here shortly" Rosie says before leaving the room.

"Luke I'm scared" Brooke says through the clenching of her teeth as another contraction hits "it's too early. They're too early. I'm only 7 months"

"It's going to be okay butterfly" I try to assure her, but I was feeling very scared myself "I promise" and then the door to the room opened and Kelly walked in.

"Hi guys, how you doing?" she asks putting on her hospital gloves.

"Well Brooke is having contractions, but it isn't time yet and we are scared that it's too early for the babies to arrive"

"Well I will tell you both that it's common for the mother that is carrying twins to go into labour early because they're two babies in there and as we all know the babies are the ones that choose when to come out hence why they break the waters" Kelly tells us and I can see Brooke relax a little more knowing it isn't her fault.

"Okay, but Kelly my waters didn't break. My contractions just started" Brooke says.

"It's okay Brooke I'll check everything out and I might even have to break your waters if it comes to that"

"But will my babies be okay?"

"Let me just have a quick look inside there and see what's going on" Brooke nods and lays her head down, but I could still see how scared she was. Doctor Kelly moved the handle of the machine around Brooke stomach, she then stood to her feet she pressed a button "we need to get Mrs Scott into a labour room right now. These babies need to come now"

"Wait what? What's going on?" Brooke rushes to say.

"I'm going to break your waters and start this Labour now" Kelly answers just as Nurse Rosie walked in "take Mrs Scott to labour room 2, I'm going to start this labour now" Rosie nods and grabs a wheel chair.

I help Brooke into it and Rosie whizzes her out the room and down the hall to the labour room Doctor Kelly told her.

"What's going on Kelly?" Brooke questions once she was on the bed dressed in a hospital gown and Kelly had walked in.

"Baby 1 is slightly distressed in there and I think baby 1 wants to come out early and that's why your contractions have started. Baby 1's heart rate was slowly dropping also so we need to get those babies out before things get too complicated"

"Okay, but they'll be okay right? I mean baby 1 is healthy enough to make an appearance now?"

"Brooke I have no choice, but to induce your labour. It'll be okay" nurse Kelly replies.

An hour later and Brooke was still feeling her contractions, but was only 7 meters dilated and baby 1 was getting more distressed as time went on which was worrying Doctor Kelly. I had called everyone so they all knew Brooke was in labour and the complications that were arising with every minute that passed.

Everyone came up and waited in the waiting room including Ellison and Tegan.

It had now been 9 hours since Doctor Kelly started Brooke's Labour and still no sign of twins. The hours seemed to go by before Kelly came back into the role to check her over.

"Okay Brooke your fully dilated you can start pushing on my command now" Brooke nodded and squeezed my hand. I knew she was scared so I had to be the strong one for both of us "right Brooke when I say push I need you to do that for me okay?" Brooke nodded "okay ready push" and Brooke pushed and pushed and pushed.

"You're doing great butterfly" I encourage as I wipe her forehead and kiss the side of her temple.

"Alright Brooke I need just a few more pushes, can you do that for me?" Kelly says looking up at my wife who looked exhausted, but she nodded "okay good girl, one three push. One... Two... Three" and Brooke done as she was told "and baby 1 has arrived congratulations you have a baby girl" Kelly says handing the baby over to nurse Rosie.

"Wait I don't heat anything, what's going on? Is she okay?" Brooke rushed to say and then like one cue the room filled with small baby cries making Brooke lean back on the bed as tears streamed down her cheeks in happiness that our baby was okay.

"Okay Brooke you have to get ready to do it again for me. Baby 2 isn't waiting any longer and the what rate is dropping, we need him out" Brooke nodded and got ready to listen to Kelly.

I knew I married such a strong person and I loved her even more for that.

"On Three... One... Two... Three push for me" Brooke pushed and she pushed and pushed again "okay just a few more" Brooke nodded and waited for the signal and the she continued to push "and there is baby number 2" Kelly looked down at our baby and her eyes turned confused.

"Kelly what's wrong? Is he okay?"

"Actually Brooke he is a she. You have another beautiful healthy baby girl" Kelly says handing her to Rosie and then the sound of another set of cries filled the room.

"You done great butterfly. I'm so proud of you" I lean down and place a kiss to her lips when I noticed that her eyes had gone all glazy and the heart machine showing her heart rate going down "erm Kelly..." and then the machine started to beep to get Kelly's attention.

"She's hemorrhaging!" Kelly shouts "we need to try and stop the bleeding now"

"I'm sorry Mr Scott, but we need you to wait in the waiting area" Rosie says ushering me out of the room "twin Scott's will be in the nursery when you want to go see them and Doctor Kelly will come and see you as soon as she can" I just nod and slowly walk backwards out of the room as I watch the nurses and doctors rush around Brooke who was now lying on the bed with her eye closed.

I slowly walked back to the waiting room where I saw my family waiting for the new is the arrival. Ma was the first to see me and her smile faltered when she saw the tears running down my face. She ran up to me and pulled me into her arms.

"Lucas sweetheart what happened? Are the twins okay?"

"Luke?" Ellison's voice was next to be heard

"The twins are fine. Turns out we have two girls" everyone smiled and then they saw the look on my face again.

"Lucas?"

"It's Brooke; she started to hemorrhage after the twins were born. The ushered me out and I don't know what's happening. I mean she can't leave us, she's only just got what she's ways wanted" I say "I don't understand what's going on right now?"

"Okay Lucas listen to me" Haley walks up to me "Brooke isn't going anywhere and the twins are fine right?" I nod "then their mother will pull through because this is Brooke we are talking about. She's strong"

"Haley is right man, if we know anything about Brooke it's how strong she is and you know she would never leave her babies, she told you that herself" Jake says "now go see your daughters and assuring them everything will be fine"

They were right Brooke was strong and she wouldn't leave us. I got a hug from everyone and then headed to the nursery to go see my two girls.

After I spent a few hours with my daughters I head back where the doctor told me she will be okay we just have to wait for her to wake up. I say beside her holding her hand as tears ran down my face.

"Brooke baby you need to please wake up for us. We need you. Your babies need you" I say running a finger round her face "please butterfly open those big brown eyes of yours" I stood to my feet and kissed the side of her head "please don't leave us Brooke"

I stayed with her for a while and then everyone else wanted to come in and sit with her so I headed back up to stay with my girls. I just need my beautiful wife to wake up and then everything will be fine again.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all xoxo**


	26. Brooke 14

**Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I updated and I'm so sorry, but I've been busy with visiting my boyfriend and work and stuff. I really do appreciate the patience from you guys and I love you guys so much. So here is the next chapter and I hope ya'll enjoy.**

I blinked my eyes open and looked around the room I was in. The white walls and the smell of disinfectant told me I was in the hospital. My hand travelled to my stomach which was now flat and my panic rose. Where were my babies? I tried sitting up, but my body hurt a little. What happened to me?

I could see Lucas asleep beside my bed in the arm chair with Haley on the other side of me reading Lucas's book he published.

"Brooke? Omg you're awake. I'll get the nurse" Haley says once she sees me with my eyes open.

Doctor Kelly came into the room the same time Lucas shot up from all the commotion going on "Hi Brooke, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been dead for days" I answer "Where's my babies? What happened?"

"The babies are fine" Kelly assures me "after you gave birth you lost a lot of blood, but we gave you a transfusion and you've been asleep ever since"

"And how long ago was that?"

"About four weeks. We don't know what set you into that coma, but I'm so glad you woke up" Kelly gave me a smile.

"And the babies where are they?" I look to Lucas.

"They're okay butterfly. They haven't got names yet, but they're healthy and waiting to meet their Mommy" he says kissing my forehead "thank you for waking up baby"

"You begged me not to leave you Luke, so I didn't" I reply giving him a smile.

"You heard me?" I nod "I love you Mrs Scott"

"I love you too Mr Scott"

"Okay so everything seems to be fine" Kelly says after she looks me over "I want to keep you in just for another couple nights and then I'll discharge you" she writes on the board in front of my bed then puts it back "Oh and if you'd like I can have the twins brought up to stay here with you until your ready to go home"

"I would really love that Kelly" I nod and she smiles.

"I'll have nurse Rose bring them to you. Rest a little more Brooke and I'll be back to check on you soon" Nurse Kelly left and I could see Lucas and Haley just staring at me.

"Guys, why you looking at me like that?" I ask looking between them.

"We thought we lost you" Haley answers "you scared the hell out of us Brooke"

"I didn't mean to" I assure them "one minute Lucas and I were kissing and the next everything went black"

"I'm just so glad your here with us" Lucas says with a hint of worry in his voice.

The door to my room opened and in walked Rose pushing two cots into the room and my heart exploded with such love as soon as she wheeled my babies up to me.

"These are your girls Brooke" I raised an eye brow and looked to Lucas.

"Two girls?" I question and he nods with a small laugh "I thought we were having one of each"

"So did the doctors" Lucas replies.

I look from him and down at my girls and tears immediately formed in my eyes "they're beautiful" I slowly run a finger over baby number 1's cheek and then the same to baby number 2.

"They haven't got names yet" Haley says "Lucas wanted to wait for you to wake up"

"What about Marleigh and Evaleigh?" I look up to at Lucas and then coo down to the babies "what do you girls say?" both babies squirmed in their cots and opened their eyes at the same time.

"I think they like those names" Lucas laughs sitting on the bed beside us.

"Kodak moment" Haley says taking out her camera and taking a photo of us as a family.

"My perfect little family" Lucas says leaning and placing his lips to mine when I turn to smile at him "I love you Mrs Scott"

"I love you too Mr Scott"

A few months has passed and I was back home with my family and the babies were doing great. They were growing so fast and I was in my element with them. Everyone had come round to see them and give gifts and food so I didn't have to do much.

Lucas was around all the time and my Mom or Karen would come around regularly to give Lucas and I the day or night off to do whatever we wanted so we decided when that happened we would go on dates out to spend time with each other. Life right now has been going great.

"Brooke you home?" Lucas calls out. I place Marleigh into her bassinet and swing it aside to side, it was the only way she'd fall asleep as Evaleigh gurgled happily on her play mat on the floor.

"In the living room" I call back sitting comfy on the sofa making a few sketches of designs I wanted to have made and sell in my store

"Hey butterfly" Lucas walks in and places a kiss to my temple "I see Marleigh is asleep" I look over and sure enough she was asleep "and Evaleigh is happy as always" I nod being the proud Mom I am "so Ma said she was going to pop by later to see the girls and I'm gonna go with the guys to Owens place tonight to help him settle in, is that OK?"

"Of course" I flash a smile "Karen is always welcome and you don't have to ask my permission to go out Luke"

"I know that, but we just had two babies and I don't want you to ever think that I'm leaving you guys and that I don't care" he replies

"Lucas I know you love us and I know you'd do anything for us, but you ate allowed to go out with the guys even if its just to help Owen out at his new apartment" he leans down and places a kiss to my lips.

"You truly at the best wife anyone could ask for and I'm lucky to have you Brooke"

"I love you too Luke" and on cue Marlee woke up with a loud cry.

I put my stuff down and go to get up "no it's okay I'll do this one" Lucas says scooping her up in his arms "I think she needs a change. I'll be back in a minute" Lucas walked down the hall and up stairs to go grab her things to change her and then Everlee started to cry.

It always seem to happen. When one of them were away from the other they would cry. Must be a twin thing and they happen to be identical too.

I get down on the floor with Everlee and started making faces at her the only thing I know distracts her. She stopped crying and started to laugh again and smiling at me.

"Who's the half of the cutest twins in the whorl?" I cooed as I tickled her belly making her giggle. I loved hearing that sound "that's right little Eva is and here comes my little Marleigh" Lucas came down the stairs with a now happy Marleigh in his arms.

"She's now all clean and ready to play" Lucas places her down beside Eva and they both gurgled happily.

"They're perfect aren't like Luke?"

"They sure are Butterfly and we made them" I giggled with a nod.

"We sure did"

Lucas had gone out to help Owen and the guys move things from Rachel's place to his whole Rachel out of town to visit her grandparents with Ava. Karen had come by and basically shooed me out of the house so she could spend some quality time with the twins so I am now out shopping with Peyton and Haley.

"What about this one?" Peyton held up a brown and white baby grow with tiny bears on it "pretty?"

"Since your having a girl why not get the pink one?" Haley suggests.

Peyton found out two days ago that she and Jake are expecting a girl. I know what your thinking we have all had girls. I guess there must be something in the water.

"But everything we are buying is currently totally pink, maybe she won't like being in total pink all the time" Peyton replies

"Okay fair point. Go with the brown one" Haley says making us all laugh.

"So Brooke how is it to me a Mom to twin girls?"

"I love being a Mom" I reply "yes they can be a handful at times, but in general I love it and I wouldn't change it for the world. I guess Lucas and I have a real challenge when they start to walk since they're identical and all"

"The things they'll get up to" Peyton laughs "I wish you and Lucas Luke with that Brooke"

"Trust me I wish myself luck" we all laughed "but Lucas is a big help. He has been amazing through everything and I'm glad we were able to get through our rough patch"

"You guys seem really happy and I'm just glad that everything worked out" Haley says "now Peyton I'm buying this for baby Jeyton" Haley held up a pink bear that had 'Mommy and Daddy love me' written on it "I'm also glad you and Jake worked everything out Peyt"

"So am I and this baby is just the perfect thing to us and I love them both with everything inside of me" Peyton says rubbing her growing stomach.

The next couple of hours we ate and talked some more and then I headed back to the house. I park my car and head up to the front door.

"Karen?" I call out as I walk into the house "I'm home"

"Ssshh" I spot Karen come from the bottom of the stairs "Marleigh and Evaleigh are asleep still. They woke to be fed, but then they both fell back asleep" I nod with a smile "so how was shopping?"

I put the bags down by the stairs and follow Karen down the hall to the kitchen "it is good. I got the girls a few more things" I reply taking a seat at the island "thank you again Karen for looking after the girls"

She turned around after putting the kettle on "no need to thank me Brooke, they're my grandkids and I love watching them"

Karen and I had a chat for a few hours before she left to go get Lily from Haley's house. The girls woke up just after she left, so I took both girls out to the park. I put other babies into their buggy and head out.

I got to the park and sat on the bench with both girls in my arms. The fresh air they seemed to like since they looked all happy and smiling to themselves.

"So you had the babies then?" I looked up and saw Lindsey sit down beside me "they look so much like Lucas" she comments going to touch Evaleigh.

I move my baby from her reach "don't touch my baby Lindsey... Ever!" I warn eyeing her carefully.

"You shouldn't have married Lucas Brooke" she says staring back at me "he is meant to be with me, you ruined that. You ruined everything between us"

I put both my babies into their buggy and moved it away from the crazy women sitting beside me "I didn't ruin anything Lindsey. Lucas had the chance to leave me, but he wanted me. He loves me not you"

"This is meant to be my life Brooke. I love him"

"I'm sorry that your hurting Lindsey, but you need to stay away from me and my family" I then stand up "just stay away before I call the cops" I then leave heading back home.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	27. Lucas 13

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the long reply. I have been so wrapped up in my relationship travelling to and from Manchester and work and just living life right now, but don't worry I haven't forgotten about you guys. I really will try and upload regular for you guys.**

 **Anyway... ENJOY!**

"She's stalking me now Lucas" I look up at Brooke with a raised eye brow as she walked into the den with my babies in the buggy "Lindsey" she states and it made sense now. Brooke took her bag off her shoulder and placed it on the sofa as well as the baby bag from the buggy "she had the nerve to come up to me at the park commenting on how my girls look like you and how you guys were meant to have the life we have" Brooke paces the den with both hands on her hips "I mean who the hell does she think she is?"

I place my laptop down on the coffee table and stand to my feet walking towards her. I place my arms around her from behind and pull her into me kissing the side of her neck to calm her down.

"Butterfly she's no one to us okay. She just wants what isn't hers and she will never get it" I assure her "you don't need to worry about that, about her. Lindsey is no one"

"But she's stalking us Lucas. I mean I don't know what she is capable off. She doesn't even live in Tree Hill and yet here she is sitting next to us at the park eyeing my girls up"

"Okay well we can call the police if that will make you feel better"

She let's out a huff and slumps down on the sofa by her side "no don't do that, I don't want the drama for the girls" she states running a hand through her hair "but I swear if she comes near us again I will push back"

"Want me to go see her?" she shakes her head.

"No I don't want you to go see her Lucas"

"Then what do you want Brooke?"

"Well what I want doesn't matter now li as because I wanted you to see what was happening before it got too far and that didn't work and now she's stalking me and my babies because she wants you" she says running shaking hand through her hair "I want the kiss you both shared to not have happened"

"Brooke..."

"No Lucas you don't have to say anything, that was wrong of me to bring up" she sighs "I'm sorry" she utters "I just want her to go away"

I walk over to her and bend down in front of her and take her hands in mine "I will fix this Brooke. I will make things okay again" I promise her "our family will be okay" she just nods and I lean in and place a soft kiss to her forehead and the stand to my feet "I'll be back shortly butterfly" I kiss both my girls before leaving. I had to sort this Lindsey thing out and I had to sort it out now.

I spent the rest of the day down at my lawyers office sorting out a restraining order for me and my family from my crazy ex publisher. This was one of those films where the girl stalks the guy and ruins his life before trying to kill his wife, I wasn't going to let it get that far.

Brooke was stressing about it and we were in such a good place I don't want Lindsey to ruin that. We have two little innocent girls to protect now and I'll be damned if Lindsey does anything to either one of them.

I knocked on the hotel room door three times and waited for the dirty blond to open, she did on the third knock with a smile on her face when we saw me.

"Lucas? What a surprise" she stepped out of the way "want to come in for a drink?" I shake my head and hand her the brown envelope "what's this?" she questions when she takes it from me.

"Brooke told me you followed her and my girls to the park today"

"I didn't follow them, I just wanted to..."

I held up my hand to silence her "I don't care what you wanted to do Lindsey and I don't care about you or for you, but you don't seem to understand that; so that is a restraining order towards you from me, Brooke and our girls"

"But Lucas I love you"

"And I don't love you. I love Brooke and always have and always will" I reply "leave tree hill Lindsey and go back to New York. Move on" I then turn around and head back down the hall towards the elevator. Hopefully she'll listen now.

When I got home the lights in the house were all turned off. It had just turned half nine. I lock up downstairs and head up to bed. I walk to my room to see Brooke and both our girls in our bed fast asleep. They looked super cute and I didn't want to wake them so I pull the cover up over them and then headed to the guest room for the night.

The next morning I woke to the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked. I headed down to the kitchen when I heard a bunch of voices.

"So have you and Owen figured out a routine with Ava yet?" Haley asked Rachel.

"He gets her every other weekend and twice during the second week that I have her on the weekend and on this days he picks her up from school and takes her" she answers taking a sip of her coffee "and on the Friday of his weekend with her he picks her up from school then too and takes her to school on the Monday"

"Well at least you guys are civil with it" Brooke comments placing the eggs and bacon on the table "breakfast is served"

"Auntie Brooke can I have some orange juice please?" Ava and Demi ask at the same time.

"I'll get it" I walk into the kitchen, all eyes turn to me.

"Morning Lucas" the three women call out with smiles.

"Morning baby" Brooke comes over and placed a kiss to my lips

"Morning Uncle Luke" Demi says with a mouthful of food

"Uncle Luke hi" Ava waves shovelling food into her mouth.

I hand both girls their glasses of orange juice and kiss both of them on the head.

"Butterfly I'm gonna go shower and get dressed then I'm heading to my meeting about my second book okay"

"Okay, but what about Lindsey?"

"I sorted it" I assure her.

She raised her eye brow with a questioning look on her face "how?"

"Don't worry about that butterfly, just know I sorted it. I promise" she stared back at me for a moment before flashing me a smile with a nod.

"Okay" she pecks me on the lips and turns around to talk to the girls again. I gave both the twins kisses on their foreheads as they continued to sleep and head up the stairs to our room for my shower before my meeting.

 **REVIEW!**

 **Love To You All... Roch xoxo**


	28. Brooke 15

**Hi guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I have been busy with stuff and all that, but I have been writing just to upload for you guys. I hope ya'll are okay and enjoying life.**

 **So this is a Brooke chapter and I hope ya'll enjoy**

If Lucas said he sorted it then I as his wife will accept that. I trust him and he knows better than to lie to me after last time I think that is the last thing he would do. He went out so I was left with the girls chatting and having a laugh like we use to. They left about an hour ago so it was just me and the girls now. I rocked both of them to sleep. In their mosses baskets and then sat down and continued to sketch new ideas for my fashion line I was still planning to get off the ground.

Late afternoon there was a light knock on the door. I put my sketch book down and got up to answer it. There stood a delivery guy with a smile on his face.

"Are you a Brooke Scott?" I slowly nodded my headed confused at what was going on "these are for you" he handed me a long black garment bag with 2 other bags, one was a medium size and the other was a smaller one "can you sign here please?" again I nod and sign for the items and he leaves.

I walk back into the house and to the living room. I hang the garment bag up and begin to open the other two bags. The medium sized one was a pair of Gucci wedged heels and then smaller bag was the matching bag to the shoes. My eyes went wide and I slowly look up to the garment bag and stand to my feet slowly walking over to it.

I pull the zip down slowly until it was open and my eyes widened even more at how beautiful the dress was. It was a long red halter neck dress with a black spiral pattern up top to the waist. I then noticed a white little note hanging from the hanger.

 _ **Butterfly you have been under so much stress with Lindsey and everything else, so I have decided that we are going to take some time together tonight. So be ready for 8 when I come and get you. Love you baby xxx**_

A tear fell down my cheek and a smile appeared on my face. I glance up at the clock and see it was almost half 6 and then there was another knock at the door.

"Ma? What you doing here?"

She gave me a smile "Lucas called, I'm looking after the girls tonight while you guys go on your date"

"Oh. Okay thank you" we walked into the living room "they have been fed. They just need to be bathed and put to bed"

"Okay" Mom glanced at the dress "oh my Lucas does have good taste" she comments "now why don't you take all this and go get ready darling" I thank Mom again and head up for a shower.

I was showered and ready to go by 7:55. Mom has everything sorted with the girls who were now in their cots asleep. I walked down the stairs to hear my Mom grasp in delight covering her mouth with watery eyes. She always got like that... My first ever date, My prom night, my wedding day and now just as I'm going for a date with my husband.

"Oh Brooke sweetie don't you look so beautiful" she brought me into a hug "I'm so proud of you darling, your such a beautiful women and a good Mom and a great wife to Lucas"

"Thank you Mom" I kiss her cheek "I had a great role model" she gave me a smile and then the door knocked and there stood Lucas.

"Wow!" he greeted "aren't I lucky to have such a amazingly beautiful wife" he stepped inside and gave me a sweet kiss to the lips "you look beautiful butterfly"

"Thank you Luke. You don't look half bad yourself"

"Thank you" he flashes me a smile "you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm good to go" he takes my hand and we head out to his car "so where we going?"

"Is a surprise" he replies opening my door for me to get in and shutting it once I'm in the car.

We arrive at the docks with a lovely white boat waiting for us. The boat was lit up with fairy lights. It had a table for two all set up with candles and a bucket for the wine we were having.

"Lucas it's beautiful" he helps me onto the boat and we take our seats at the table "thank you"

"No need to thank me Brooke. You deserve to be spoilt. Your such a great wife and a mother. You need a break too" he pours me a glass of wine and hands it over "I love you so much and with everything we've been through we deserve this. You deserve it"

The rest of the evening we talked about old memories and what our life is now and the great adventures to come our way in the near future. It was a lovely evening with my husband.

We were now in our drive. Lucas turned off the engine and unbuckled his seat belt and turned to me "I have some news" he says. I nod and do the same and turn towards him "my other book has been accepted by a different publishing company and they love it a lot... They want to start launching it and they're talking bout tour dates and..."

"Lucas slow down" I say getting confused with everything he was saying "tour dates?" he nods "as in you leaving me with the twins to deal with alone?"

"Of course not" he says and I let out a breath "you and the twins will come with me. I already told them that and they're happy to do that. They even said we could hire a nanny to join us and they'll pay for it"

"A nanny? Why would I need help. I have you"

"Of course you do, but when we are travelling I'll he a little busy with book signings and events and stuff"

"So what your telling me is I'll he doing this alone, but I'll have you there to pop in and out as you please"

"Brooke you'll have help. Well hire the best nanny and..."

"We are not hiring a nanny Lucas, we agreed that before the twins arrived. Me and you were raising them and My Mom just moved here so she was close to us. We can't just up and go on tour with you"

"Of course you can. It won't be forever"

"That's not the point. I don't want to raise my girls on the road" I make clear "this is their home"

"I thought you'd be happy that I was including you and the girls. You are my life Brooke. How can you not want this?"

"Lucas" I place a hand in his "I want this for you. I want you to be happy and I know writing makes you happy, but..."

"But you don't want to come with me" he slowly moved his hand from under mine and looked out the car window.

"Lucas... I just... I can't just up and leave with you. The girls need stability and travelling isn't that"

"Okay well I got your answer" he opens the car door and gets out. I follow him.

"Luke wait!" I call after him "Lucas!"

He stops at the front door and turns towards him flashing me his almost best fake smile "its fine Brooke. I get it. Let's just act like I didn't just ruin our special date night"

"Lucas you don't have to..."

"I'm fine Brooke. Lets head in and release your Ma from her grandma duties" but before I could response Lucas has the front door opened and walked inside talking away to my Mother.

Is it me or is Lucas Scott not fine with this?

 **REVIEW!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	29. Lucas 14

**ENJOY Guys!**

The next week after I asked Brooke to come with me on tour it hasn't really been the same. I mean we only be each other deeply that was obvious, but it's still a little weird around the house. I wasn't sure if I was being selfish or not about my book your, but I just thought she would have been happy and said yes.

On the other hand I understand where she was coming from. I get it, this is the twins home and maybe having them grownup on the road wasn't the best idea. Their family are here and we didn't want a nanny helping us, but is it so wrong for me to want my family with me when I go on tour for a few months?

"Luke? Lucas?" I hear a voice call out to me.

"In my office Ma" I call back putting my papers away on my desk.

"Hi darling, is everything okay. You and Brooke seem different lately. Have you guys had an argument?" she say down on the couch one leg over the other.

"It wasn't an argument, more like a disagreement" I answer shutting my laptop "she was right I should have talked to her about the tour before agreeing with anything, I just... I thought she'd be happy for me"

"I'm sure she is Luke, I can't imagine Brooke not being happy for you"

"Well she did sound happy at first until I told her she and the girls are coming with me"

"You told her or asked her?"

"Bob said it wouldn't be problem and I thought Brooke would be up for it. Going on tour seeing all the different places on the way" I reply "I didn't expect the reaction I got"

"Lucas, sweetie you never asked Brooke before agreeing to her and the girls coming along with you. The girls and Brooke have a life in Tree Hill. She moved here for you and you know that. Her Mom just moved here to be close to you guys and the girls. You can't just expect her to up and leave with you" I know Ma was right because Brooke had said all this to me already, but I just didn't want to leave my family for 6 months. I'll miss so much.

Yeah I know how that sounds... It makes me sound selfish.

"Yeah I guess you and she are correct" I felt defeated, but I can't just move Brooke and the girls around to suit me; it wasn't fair.

Ma stood to her feet and flattered down her dress "I'm going to go. Talk to Brooke and I'll call you later. Love you Luke" she kissed my cheek.

"Love you too Ma and thank you" she waved it off with a flash of a smile and headed out.

I needed to go talk to my wife.

I leaned up against the nursery door with my arms crossed as I watched Brooke rocking Marleigh in her arms. Evaleigh was asleep in her cot looking peaceful as ever. I really did hit the jackpot with my family. I raised my fist and knocked on the door. Brooke looked up and a hint of a smile formed on her lips.

"You look amazing butterfly"

Brooke looked down at her clothes and then back at me "I haven't even showered yet" I smile and walk further into the room.

"And yet your still beautiful" I kiss her cheek "so you were right" I say sitting on a stool in front of her "I should never have said yes to the tour without speaking about it with you first and I'm sorry. I was being selfish and it wasn't fair that I took it out in you"

"Lucas..." Brooke stands up and places Marleigh in her cot and then faces me "I'm happy for you really I am. Your books are amazing and I'm so proud of you and I love you so much I really do. You and the girls mean the world to me, but I'm sorry I can't just leave and come in your with you. The girls need stability"

I nod "I know and I get it" I reply standing to my feet "I love you too and you guys also mean everything to me and I'm gutted I'm going to miss so much, but I need to do this"

"And I'm behind you one hundred percent Luke. I just can't drop everything and come along with you. I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry Butterfly" I lean in and place a kiss to her lips "I love you"

"I love you too" she replies "and we'll miss you, but we can FaceTime all the time and I'll send you pictures and videos the time too"

I gave her a smile and kiss her cheek "you really are the best Brooke"

Brooke had gone out with the girls for a the afternoon and I volunteered to watch the girls and spend some time with them since I'm going on tour for a while. Both girls were on each of their blankets looking up at the ceiling gurgling happily to each other putting their hands in their mouths.

"Aren't you two just adorably cute right now?" I cooed at them both "I'm one lucky daddy"

"Yo Luke!" I hear a call tunnel through the house.

"Living room!" I call back seeing Nathan, Jake and Owen walk around the corner with the little ones.

"Uncle Luke" Demi ran over to me and jumped into my arms "Daddy said your leaving"

"That is correct" her face fell "but I'm coming back" she raised her head and smiled.

"You are?"

"Of course I am" I kissed her nose "Brooke and the girls need me"

Demi looked down at the twins "they are pretty small Uncle Luke. They need you for sure" I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Uncle Lucas do I get hugs and kisses too" Ava questions with her hand in the pockets of her dress.

"Of course you too munchkin, come over here" Ava ran over and I engulfed her in my arms "the four of you are very special little girls to me and I'll always come back. I promise"

"Right girls why don't you go and watch a movie" Nathan says. Both girls smiled and jumped off my lap.

"Beauty and the beast!" they both yelled running out of the room to the den.

"Brooke and the girls aren't going with you?" Owen asked when the girls left the room.

I shake my head "nah they are not, but that's okay. I couldn't really expect Brooke to want to follow me on my book tour with the girls for six months"

"I guess, but isn't six months a lot Luke?" Jake comments

"Yeah, but it's a great book and I'm doing all this for my family. They need to know I'll support them at any cost and I know Brooke supports me with my books, she always has"

"That's fair and don't worry Luke, we'll all look after Brooke and girls whole you're gone"

"Thanks guys that means a lot" and it did. To know they still have my back after all these years was amazing. That's friendship right there "now we are stopping with the sappy crap and let's play some basketball" I stand up and grab Marleigh and Nathan gets Evaleigh and we headed out to the garden for a game getting Demi and Ava on the way.

Later that day I drove down to Charlotte where the office is for my new publisher is and told him that it was a go for the tour, but just me alone. He was shocked until I explained why and then he understood.

"okay well Luke here is the schedule for the tour. We end up back here in two months time at the end of the tour" I look down at it.

"Wait two months? I thought it was six?"

"Yeah it was until we discussed it and didn't want to keep you or your family on the road very long. This way now you won't be away from them for very long" Clay says "we are a good publishers Lucas and I guarantee you that we will get everything we need done in two months"

"And your sure?"

Clay nods with a smile on his face "I know how it feels to leave new borns and their mother alone to go on tour forever" I see a picture of a brunette women with a toddler in her arms with Clay standing beside her on his desk "Quinn wanted to come with me, but we had just had Skilar and just like Brooke she didn't want to raise Ski on the road, so I get it and I'm going to do anything in my power not to hold you up on this tour okay"

"That would be really great, thanks Clay" I shake his hand more hopeful of getting back to my family in a short amount of time.

"Your starts in four weeks. I'll see you here then Lucas" I nod and leave his office with everything he handed to me.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	30. Brooke 16

**Hey guys... So I know I've been very sucky with the late updates and not doing what I've promised so many times before... I guess life just got in the way in so many different ways and I am terribly sorry about it.**

 **I know the much delayed updates must be annoying... Trust me I know. I used to hate it myself.**

 **So I decided that this chapter is going to be the last one. I know it sucks, but I don't want to keep delaying the updates for you guys... It isn't fair...**

 **But I do still want to continue to write for you guys so if you have any idea's that you would like me to write then please don't hesitate to PM me anytime.**

 **I truly love you guys and I appreciate the love and patience you have for me.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

It has been four weeks since Lucas left for his book tour. Four very long and stressful weeks and I was hating every minute of it. Both the girls could sense my sadness which would make them sad and unsettled which wasn't good, but I could help how I felt. Mom and everyone else have come to help out most of the time Which has been great, but I just miss Lucas. I miss his presence and so do the girls.

The girls were getting so big and aware of everything around them. Just the other day I caught Marliegh pulling herself up into her feet using the couch to balance herself, before you know it they'll both be walking and making full sentences and I didn't want Lucas to miss any of it.

He'll call every night and talk to me and the girls and it was great hearing his voice for not just me but the girls also.

A few weeks ago I set up my very own only cloths business, clothes over bros and Baby Brooke and it was going great. My designs were seen all over Tree Hill and Lucas even said he has seen a few on kids while he was on tour. It was so good having my dream come true.

"Brooke did you want me to come by later to help bath the girls?" Ma asked as she walked out into the garden holding Evaleigh in her arms.

"That won't be needed T and I can help" I leaped up from my chair and rushed over to Ellison and Tegan who I haven't seen in months "Hi sis"

"Oh my god, you're back?" I squeeze them both "for how long?"

"The whole summer actually" Ellison says making me smile even more "Lucas said something about you needing cheering up"

"Wait Lucas called you?"

They both nodded "we were planning to come back anyway so it's not all down to him" El assures me when she sees the look on my face "I wanted to come spend some time with my nieces. I've missed so much already. Look how big they're getting"

"Thank you" I hug her "and you too T" I hug her too.

"So come on let's catch up" we all sat down and I caught them up on everything that they've missed and it was just nice having my two sisters back even if Tegan wasn't blood related she'll always be seen as my other sister.

"So Luke is on tour and he asked you to go with him, but you didn't?" Ellison raised her eye brow "why didn't you and the girls go with him?"

"Because it wasn't logical for the girls and Mom just moved here to help us out and I just... I didn't want to raise the girls on the road"

"I get that" Tegan says "the girls do seem settled here"

"Lucas understood that before he left, I made sure he did" I state "we miss him, we really do a lot, but he was excited for the tour and I couldn't ask him not to do it or not to wrote anymore. Writing is his passion, always has been"

It wouldn't have been right if I asked Lucas to stop writing or not to go on tour just for my selfish needs. Writing is his passion and has always been and I'm proud of him to have gotten this far with it. Not many people can say that they've written and published books. Lucas would never ask me to give up fashion and designing or my goal to open my own boutique.

Love isn't always about the sacrifice its about the patience and the backing you give each other to succeed.

"Well we are here now too so we will help out as much as you want us too" Ellison says pulling me into another sisterly hug.

"Well I know Mom is working from home at the moment until she finds a spot of another one of her shops in town, so if you and Tegan want you can stay here with me and the girls until you head back to college"

"That will be great, thanks B"

The girls had gone out for some groceries and the twins were on my bedroom floor lying under on a blanket looking up at the animal mobile Mom had brought them. I pull my phone out and call Lucas. On the third ring he answered.

"Hi Pretty Girl. I miss you"

"Hey Luke, we miss you too" I reply with a smile when I hear his voice. The voice I've missed so much.

"How are the girls?"

"They're good. They are currently cooing at the animal mobile Mom brought them" I answer "how is tour going?"

"It's good. The different places are great, but I miss you guys so much. I didn't realise how much I missed you last time but now its the twins I'm missing too"

"You'll be home in a month Luke and then you'll be with us again. Enjoy yourself and have fun with it. We will still be here when you come back"

"Thanks Pretty girl. You always make me feel better" he says making me smile again "oh bad by the way did you get my surprise?"

I roll onto my stomach and look over my bed down and the girls, they were still happy "of by surprise you mean Ellison and Tegan then yes I did... They arrived this morning. Thank you Luke"

"No need to thank me... I know you have everyone else around and everything, but I know how much you've missed them and they were happy to come into town for the summer" he tells me "you and the girls are my world Brooke, so if your happy then so am I"

"I'll always be happy as long as I'm married to you and we have our beautiful family"

"After everything we've been through and for everything that will come in our future just know I'll never leave Brooke. Me and you can get through anything, we've proofed that" he says and I wipe a small tear from my eye.

"It's me, you and the girls against the world Luke and as long as we stick together all of us will be absolutely fine"

"Lucas we are ready for you. You are needed" I heard a voice in the back ground calling for him.

"Okay I'm coming" he called back "Butterfly I have to go, but I'll call you tonight. I miss you three so much and I love you three so much"

"We love you too Luke" I reply and then we hang up and even though he is on tour and not with us I felt a weight lift off my shoulders simply because I was right as long as we had each other we would get through anything.

Because Lucas and I are forever.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love always Roch xoxo**


End file.
